Rescatame de mi Oscuridad
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Porque no siempre las cosas malas  Significan el final de todos,  Solo es una transición a algo mejor.  Porque  Solo tú Pudiste  Demostrarme la valentía y decisión  Que se necesita para seguir viviendo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno queridos amigos si se preguntaron que rayos andaba haciendo que no actualizaba Despedida?, aqui esta la respuesta, les explicare que anda pasando ^^ . Pues veran yo soy mujer de palabra y me habia puesto en un compromiso muy importante.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi adorada Hotarubi-chan y como yo le prometi tener esta historia lista para este dia, me embarque en este compromiso de cumplirle como mujer de honor que soy.

No les estoy contando esto para que no em regañen, se que tal vez lo haran te todas formas, pero como estoy feliz pues espero que difruten este obsequio que es solo para ti Mi pequeña princesa chilena.

Feliz cumple Hime-sama!

Con todo mi amor para ti ^_^!

**Rescátame de la Oscuridad**

** By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº 1**** "****Oscuridad"**

Todo estaba tenebroso, ni cuenta se dio cuando había llegado a aquel extraño sitio. Se pregunto entonces ¿Que hacía metido en aquel lugar? Aquello era la nada misma… ¿Como se supone que sabría la forma de salir de aquel ambiente si allí no había nadie para preguntar?

Pensó un poco percatándose que no tenía noción de su propia identidad. Ese echo logro agitar un poco mas su ya perturbado corazón que por un momento pareció detenerse. ¿Que demonios estaba pasando? ¿Porque no conseguía ver nada? ¿A donde estaba? ¿Acaso no había alguien allí que pudiera ayudarlo?

Se cuestiono una y mil veces esas mismas preguntas mientras que su cuerpo parecía flotar en la nada absoluta ¿acaso estaba muerto? Y si era así ¿como había pasado aquello?…

Frunció el seño al comprender que no sabía nada. Siendo él alguien tan centrado y dedicado, al menos eso creía, estando habituado en simplemente controlar cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero ahora le resultaba imposible llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria.

De pronto ante el vio un camino largo iluminado de una forma lineal y tenue, al final de este, una luz calida parecía solicitar su presencia, tentado estuvo de ir a investigar de que se trataba todo, pero no quiso moverse de aquel lugar en el que ya estaba.

Por más que su curiosidad fue mucha, algo le decía que si iba hacía allí no habría retorno. Aunque no estaba seguro de que o de quien se separaría, él no quería perder **eso** que sabía importante aunque en este momento no tendría ni la menor idea de porque.

Aunque en este instante no recordaba seguramente lo haría, confiaba mucho en al capacidad de su mente, nuevamente se pegunto el porque de aquella confianza…

No tuvo conciencia de cuanto tiempo estuvo allí deliberando, si tomaba la decisión de ir o no hacia ese lugar, hasta que de repente mi cuerpo fue sacudido por algún tipo de energía. La fuerte punzada que sentí en mi pecho no se comparó con nada de lo que había sentido antes, de pronto fui conciente de los sonidos que me rodeaba y del terrible dolor que me agobiaba me hicieron saber y estar plenamente seguro que no esta muerto.¿Acaso no se suponía que la morir no dolía nada?

Ruidos, gente hablando, sonidos que no reconocí me invadieron los sentidos, quise abrir los ojos para comprender que es lo que pasaba pero los murmullos de la gente se iban perdiendo nuevamente aun así los gritos a mi alrededor me hicieron conciente de que las personas que estaban en mi entornos intentaban ayudarlo.

-Volumen respiratorio bajo… - decía una voz masculina – Trae un equipo de rayos y necesito una eco.

-Si doctor...- respondió alguien.

(N/A: si me permiten Uesugi la narración ahora la tomare yo. Yuki: porque ¬¬? Angie: porque estas inconciente tonto…¬¬. Yuki: ..¬¬# Angie: ahora cállate hazte le muerto ¬¬ ejem…Disculpen la escenita continuemos…Y-Y)

Las puertas de la sala de traumas se abrió dando paso a una mujer que a pesar de su semblante juvenil su mirada severa y gestos apresurados marcaban dominio y autoridad, no era otra que la adjunta de trauma, de inmediato le pregunto a su compañero de trabajo por la urgencia.

-Que tenemos Len? – dijo una voz femenina mientras comenzaba su examen preliminar, ubicándose del lado izquierdo de la victima.

-El paciente de 23 años fue atropellado, trauma severo, laceraciones múltiples incluidas el golpe en el cráneo, posible trauma servicial. – respondió el hombre de apariencia juvenil, mas su semblante era completamente serio en aquel momento.

-Mmmm…. Laceración en el tórax - confirmo ella - y extractor en el pulmón – agrego mientras revisaba los signos vitales - denle cuatro unidades de su tipo de sangre y un kit de entubamiento por favor…- solicito

-Aquí lo tiene- respondió la enfermera con premura.

-Como se llama el paciente? – quiso saber la castaña.

-Uesugi Eiri – respondió alguien entre lágrimas.

-Usted es? – cuestionó la medica desviando solo un momento la atención de su paciente.

-Su hermana iba unos metros delante de él cuando paso todo…

-Soy la doctora Kagamine Rin – se presento sin dejar de ver al joven paciente - dígame es alérgico a algo? ¿Esta tomando algún medicamento?

-No

-Bien…

-Tensión dieciséis, Pulso ciento veinte doctora – informó la jefa de enfermara.

-Oxígeno noventa y dos por ciento en cuatro litros….- anunció la otra enfermera mucho mas joven.

Un quejido emano de la garganta de la victima mientras intentaba entubarlo y liberar la vía aérea.

-Denle uno por ciento de dilocaina y cuatro miligramos de morfina – pidió.

-Torasel listo!

-Engánchalo - ordeno la mujer que parecía estar al mando de aquella sala. .

-Hematocrito treinta y cinco…- informo el medico.

-Se va a poner bien? – quiso saber la castaña

-Vamos a hacer lo posible – Afirmo la mujer de bata blanca; Un pitido comenzó a sonar con insistencia interrumpiendo el intercambio de palabras entre amabas mujeres.

-Doctora la presión ha bajado – llamo uno de los enfermeros.

-Len!

-Si…- Ambos volvieron a prestar atención al cuerpo lacerado del paciente.

-Taquicardia ciento treinta

-Sangra mucho – anuncio la voz masculina mientras observaba los fluidos burbujear - mil centímetro cúbicos en el torasel…

-Pon la sangre en el difusor rápido – ordeno la medica – y mantenlo cuatro unidades por delante…

Los minutos pasaron y le procedimiento pareció resultar, el ritmo cardiaco que marcaba el monitor demostraba que había recuperado un ritmo estable.

-Se ha estabilizado…

-Bien… - suspiro Kagamine retirándose de sobre le cuerpo – que preparen el quirófano y me avisen de inmediato.

-Si…

-Vigílalo – ordeno mientras se sacaba los guantes.

-Si doctora…- sonrío a su compañero

-Bien hecho Len – sonrió complacida con la actuación de todo el grupo.

-Gracias Rin… - contesto el doctor correspondiendo el gesto.

A su vez la médica se acercó a la angustiada pariente para hacer que se retirara de aquel sitio y guiarla a la sala de espera.

-Eiri - lloriqueo la angustiada hermana, hasta ella llego la castaña.

-Señorita por favor espere a fuera – le pidió con gentileza.

-No! yo quiero estar con él.- replico resistiéndose a ser escoltada.

-Si comprendo, pero no es bueno que permanezca aquí - remarco ella al ver el estado de aquella mujer - Kiina acompáñala.

-Venga conmigo por favor…

-NO!- exclamó la mujer con carácter mientras se resistía nuevamente – Es mi hermano menor no lo puedo dejar solo!

-Escúcheme señora debe dejarnos trabajar vamos a hacer lo posible para salvar a su hermano ahora debe dejarnos trabajar…- intervino la que se decía llamar Kagamine.

-Pero…

-Tranquila estamos por llevarlo al quirófano ustedes no puede ir con él…- explicó con calma.

-Por favor doctora salve a mi hermano!- suplicó la castaña presa de la desesperación.

-Hare lo que este en mis manos… - afirmó con seguridad. Justo en aquel precisó instante comenzó a resonar un pitido mucho mas intenso que el anterior que hizo llegar a la medica junto a su paciente lo mas rápido que puedo.

-Doctor la presión esta bajando de nuevo!- exclamó una de las enfermeras.

-Rápido debemos estabilizarlo apresúrense… - ordeno la mujer mientras volvía a su puesto – Len te necesito aquí… - de inmediato el residente estuvo junto a ella.

-Eiri!- grito alguien en un tono perturbado.

-Sáquenla de aquí- decreto una voz femenina pero firma.

-Doctora esta fibrilando…!

-Palas!- exclamó el doctor de inmediato les fueron pasadas -Carguen 200

-Despejen!- solicitó la voz masculina mientras aplicaba la reanimación, el cuerpo se sacudió con violencia..

-Mil quinientos mas en el torasel. - dijo Rin al observar las medidas de fluidos - Bandeja de traqueotomía! … - pidió presurosa.

-Llamamos al cirujano?

-Ya no hay tiempo voy a tener que hacerlo yo…- afirmó ella mientras trabajaba presurosa en aquella lesión - Rápido vamos un escalpelo!... – con manos ágiles hizo al incisión - aprieta para que entre más sangre..

-Listo…

-Extractor external – pidió de inmediato aquel aparato fue colocado en al herida y dio acceso a la zona afectada.

-Dios mío ahí hay como tres litros de sangre… - comento el joven medico mientras intentaba ver el interior de la incisión mientras succionaba los fluidos.

-Vamos vamos, vamos succión! – Pidió ella apresurando a su ayudante.

-Traigo cuatro unidades de su tipo – dijo el enfermero que entraban con las bolsas cargadas de sangre.

-Pónselo rápido! – ordeno el doctor de ojos azules.

-Len encárgate de las compresiones internas – miro a la enfermera – Una esponja!

-Las palas están listas- afirmo la asistente mientras seguía asistiendo al respirador.

En tanto la doctora trabajaba buscando la fuente de la hemorragia, le medico fue junto a ella para ayudarla.

En ese instante Len halló la fuente de la hemorragia – Aquí la tengo… Ahí – remarco - esa es la que sangra!

-Vinil de veinte y pinzas – pidió la doctora ayudando con la sutura – Un gramo de Anceb.

-Sigue fibrilando- dijo la encargada de vigilar los aparatos – Buen pulso femoral con compresiones.

-La arteria esta suturada- confirmó la castaña.

-Palas internas … carga de veinte - pidió el residente de inmediato le fueron dadas unas mas pequeñas que las vez anterior que se introduciéndolas dentro del cuerpo llegando justo al inerte músculo – Fuera todos!

-Fuera! – confirmo un enfermero.

La sacudida de shock al músculo pareció funcionar débilmente comenzó a moverse, el sonido de la maquina inició a marcar un ritmo, débil, pero constante.

-Presión subiendo

-Bien…- hubo cierta reacción por parte del paciente que hizo que la doctora se acercara a su oído mientras que revisaba la herida del cráneo.

-Eiri-kun me escuchas? – Dijo con suavidad - Soy la doctora Kagamine tuviste un accidente - comento mientras fruncía el seño al notar la herida detrás de su oído - no te preocupes haremos que te sientas bien – afirmó mientras seria revisando mas a profundidad - necesitamos una tomografía.

-De inmediato! - contesto el enfermero.

-Rin nuevamente la presión baja abruptamente!- exclamo Len.

-Esta fibrilando de nuevo…

-Compresiones cardiacas!

-Desfribilador… - las palas le fueron pasadas de inmediato- cargar a doscientos!

-Cargando

-Fuera!- el cuerpo volvió a sacudirse- revisa!

-No responde…

-Carga a 300

-Cargando

-Atrás!- nuevamente el cuerpo es agitado – cuento tiempo llevamos?- quiso saber adjunta de trauma.

-Mas de diez minutos

-Pupilas midriáticas – advirtió Len.

-Esta en asistole! – informo el asistente.

-Póngale epinefrina- pidió el residente castaño mientras ella misma comenzaba el masaje cardiaco.

-NO hay respuesta…

-Póngale atropina y denme las palas! – exigió ella con decisión.

-Doctora! – advirtió el residente.

-Carga trescientos sesenta! – Requirió la jefa ignorando todo menos su paciente- El no se ira a ningún lado…-a firmó la medica con determinación.

La tercera descarga fue efectuada y de inmediato el medico comenzó con los masajes, aunque el pitido seguía marcando la asistole...

(N/A: bien le pasare la posta nuevamente a Uesugi…Yuki: ya era hora ahora lárgate que es mi historia…¬¬ Angie: Baka…¬¬)

Ese sonido estridente y mucho alboroto fue lo último que recordaba, ahora me encontraba sumergido en aquel lugar donde no se veía nada más que oscuridad. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Solo fui consiente que en algún punto comenzó a oír lo sucedía a mi alrededor luego nada.

Cuando volvió a ser conciente de mi mismo, me volvió a encontrar en aquel lugar oscuro, pero hubo algo completamente distinto. Vi a cierta distancia una sombra, una figura confusa que estaba allí junto a unos pasos, esa persona no se movía solo estaba allí mirándome. ¿Cómo lo sabia? Pues es que podía sentir esa aura calida que emanaba de él.

Intente entablar una conversación, pero nada, por mas que lo practique varias veces no conseguí que saliera una mísera palabra de mi boca por mas que lo intente no conseguí hablar. El silencio me frustró sobre manera, decidí entonces llegar hasta aquella figura pero para mi horror no conseguí mover mi cuerpo, ¿que carajo estaba pasando conmigo?

No se cuánto tiempo estuve así sin poder moverme ni hablar en la nada arbitraria, aburriéndome de aquella miserable monotonía. Hasta que en un instante fui conciente de aquella brillante luz que me obligo a cerrar los ojos.

Justo en ese instante sentí la presencia de alguien, eran dos, hablaban entre si…

-Viste le escándalo de ese tipo?- dijo una vos femenina.

-Increíble que solo fuera su cuñado…- contesto otra

-Si parecía mas su koibito que su cuñado verdad?

-Como dijiste que se llama el tipo?

-Seguchi…

-Valla que escandaloso resultó ese tío!

-La verdad es que no se si este chico tenga posibilidades.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Bueno escuche hablar a unos internos comentando el caso, el choque fue terrible, la doctora Kagamine batallo mucho para estabilizarlo cuando entro en trauma.

-Si eso me entere no se rindió nunca hasta que lo saco al fin… se que se le fue mas de quince minutos y aun así no dejo de luchar.

-Si pero no se si fue bueno eso.

-¿Porque dice eso?

-Bueno luego de cotejar el daño no se sabe si volverá a reaccionar.

-¿No me digas?

-Si es que tuvo un trauma severo, no solo en un pulmón sino que también se inflamo el cerebro por los golpes y para rematarla se fizuraron las vértebras cinco y seis.

-Hay por dios… es milagroso que este vivo

-Si pero si llega a reaccionar ¿tú crees que volverá a caminar?, de hecho es más que probable que quede cuadriplegico.

-Eso no lo sabes

-Vamos se realista… ahora mismo es un vegetal.

-¿No digas eso?

-Pues no lo digo yo lo dicen todos los residentes

-Seria una pena que un chico tan guapo muriera…

-Si

-¿Te dijeron como llego aquí?

-Nada en concreto, solo se que fue un accidente de trafico..

-En que mundo vives niña!…

-¿En este porque?

-¿Acaso no lees los diarios?… este chico es Uesugi Eiri un joven actor muy conocido

-¿Y?

-Baka el accidente no fue accidente..

-¿Como esta eso?

-Intentaron asesinarlo.

-¿Quien?

-Pues un loco fan que Uesugi-san rechazó varias veces… Kitasawa Yuki creo que se llamaba…

-No lo creo… ¿y como esta eso de que creo?

-El muy cretino después de atropellar a Uesugi-san choco contra la valla de contención salió despedido por el parabrisas y su cerebro quedo regado por el pavimento – suspirando agrego - Ven te mostrare el periódico

-Ok…

-¿Chequeaste los signos vitales…?

-Si no hay cambios….

-Te lo dije…

Apenas escucho que las malditas mujeres se alejaban Eiri decidió abrir los ojos, y observo a su alrededor comprendiendo que las palabras de aquellas estupidas eran ciertas, el estaba en un hospital rodeado de aparatos que lo mantenían con vida hasta ahora, su respiración sufrió cierta agitación al comprender que su vida había cambiado drásticamente.

Forzó su mente a recordar como mierda llego a ese estado... cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquellas imágenes que al parecer volvían con fuerza.

Recordó claramente que el era un actor premiado y que contaba con cierto grado de fama y fanáticas que lo seguían donde el hacia promociones de su programa o película. De entre el tumulto de gente que lo rodeaba hubo una que realmente lo altero, aunque siendo el un actor muy bueno no permitió que se le notara.

Una mirada más que lujuriosa que había visto con antelación, de hecho cada vez que hacia una presentación o un especial en cualquier lado el tipo aparecía.

En varias ocasiones tuvo que pedir ser escoltado hasta su automóvil para sentirse mas seguro.

Pero en aquella ocasión decidió cortar todo el rollo por lo sano y como había previsto en le instante en que termino de filmar su último autógrafo y se alejo para fumar a solas, allí apareció aquel loco que lo había perseguido sin tregua por más de dos años.

Aun principio pensó que era algo bueno tener un fanático tan fiel, más conforme pasaron los meses y la insistencia de aquel sujetó comenzó a molestarlo además de alterar su paz.

Es que no podía girar al cara sin que él estuviera allí mirándolo como si el fuera un pedazo de carne al que el muy miserable quisiera hincarle el diente. Aquella mirada lo perseguía en sus pesadillas y consiguió finalmente llevarlo a un estado de paranoia.

Obviamente que no demostró nada bajo su mascara de ser serio y frío, el papel que mejor le salía, así pues cada vez que ese hombre de mirada, oscurecida por el deseo, se acercaba a él solo ponía su mejor rostro de seriedad y rechazaba cuanta invitación, regalo y/o sugerencia que le ofreciera aquel hombre.

En aquella ocasión no fue la excepción, después que lo dejara hablar por más de quince minutos, tolerando aquellas palabras llenas de lujuria contenida y doble sentido, decidió rechazarlo definitivamente.

-¿Que dices Eiri-kun aceptas?- insistió en decir.

-No…- repitió por enésima vez.

-Porque no quieres aceptarlo? – Por alguna razón su tono de voz dejo de ser gentil- ¿... acaso no ves que somos el uno para el otro?- afirmó exasperado.

-Eso es una estupidez…- asegure frustrado con la terquedad del sujeto.

-Pero si sabes que te amo…- insistió en decir.

-Tu no me interesas- gruño fastidiado intentando alejarme…

-NO te creo- exclamó aquel sujeto mientras tomaba sus hombros con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!- ordeno Eiri intentando sacarse de aquel agarre.

-Tu eres mío Eiri y vete haciendo a al idea – aseveró Kitasawa, sin miras de atender le pedido del joven actor.

-Estas loco…- murmuro con un jadeo el oji miel.- Déjame en paz- pidió mientras forcejeaba vanamente.

-Acaso hay alguien mas?- cuestionó el exaltado castaño ya fuera de si ante aquella idea.

-He? – no pudo evitar aquella confusa reacción al notar el cambio en aquella mirada desequilibrada.

-Es eso? – se respondió solo - Dime tienes a alguien más…- afirmo mientras lo sacudía con vehemencia- No lo permitiré me escuchaste?

El actor reacciono con premura y preso del pánico dio un puntapié el los bajos al maniático y salio de allí corriendo pero claramente escucho aquella proclama que ahora comprendía no fue mentira.

-TU ERES MIO EIRI, Y SI NO ES ASI NO SERAS DE NADIE ¡LO JURO!

Exactamente a la semana siguiente durante un paseo que había prometido a su hermana sucedió el desastre.

Sencillamente evadieron a las conocidas fans que siempre esperaban verlo salir del estudio de grabación, para eso tuvieron que enviar a su hermano menor disfrazado de él con los guarda espaldas y ellos dos salieron por otra puerta rumbo a un restaurante cercano para disfrutar de un poco de privacidad.

Llevaban varias cuadras sin nada mas que una charla agradable entre el y su One-san, entonces tocaba cruzar una intersección, esperaron la luz verde y Mika fue la primera en avanzar seguida de cerca por mí. Pero por algún extraño motivó me sentí observado fue por eso que me detuve solo un segundo para voltear hacia atrás mientras cruzaba y allí pude ver aquellos ojos tan conocidos, marcados por la macabra decisión.

Todo fue tan rápido que ni tiempo a decir o exclamar algo pude ya que aquel sujeto le tiro su vehículo encima. Lo siguiente que recordaba fue un dolor intenso traspasando su costado izquierdo, y casi de inmediato sintió la mano de alguien en mi frente que me obligo abrir los ojos... una esencia a fresas inundo vagamente los sentidos.

No pude distinguir muchos ya que todo era una mancha borrosa, intente incorporarme pero algo lo impidió.

-Tranquilo amigo - escuche decir, aquel tono tan dulce hizo que me quedar aquieto – tuviste un accidente lo recuerdas?…

-N… no..- conteste apenas es que el dolor era avasallante y cortaba mucho de su concentración - me duele – confesé a mi pesar.

-Lo se, no te preocupes ya llame al novecientos once vendrán en unos minutos… -afirmó aquella suave voz.

-…agg… - me queje al intentar hablar.

-No te esfuerces trata de no moverte – me pidió esa persona con palabras gentiles – yo estoy aquí contigo no te dejare solo – alegó con una tranquilidad inexplicable que me contagio – estaré sosteniendo tu mano hasta que llegue la ayuda.

El tiempo pareció un suspiro mientras aquella persona que no conseguía ver ni sentir seguía hablándome de quien sabe que y en realidad no me importo, pero me reconforto el que alguien estuviera ahí, pude oír las voces a mi alrededor y sobre ellas las sirenas.

-Ya vienen te ayudaran…-dijo, un instante después escuche ruido de pasos acercándose.

-Soy Agira de urgencia ¿que tenemos?

-Lo atropellaron, veo varias laceraciones pero lo realmente me preocupa es esa herida en el lado izquierdo, además dio muy fuerte contra el asfalto seguramente tendrán que hacerle una tomografía – contesto la persona que me estuvo acompañando.

-¿Usted es?

-Solo soy un transeúnte testigo del accidente - respondió – tengo cierta noción de la gravedad de los golpes por eso me pareció mejor no dejar que se moviera del piso.

-Tienes conocimientos de primeros auxilios – quiso saber el doctor de urgencias.

-Si… soy estudiante de medicina en el área de fisiatría.

-Ayúdame entonces ya que mi compañero esta atendiendo a los demás - señalo el hombre de madura voz.

-Esta bien dime que hago… - respondió sin titubeos aquella persona.

-Vamos a inmovilizarlo.

Mientras ellos trabajaban, yo nuevamente a intente enfocar, lo único que conseguí divisar através de mi nebulosa fue una mancha rosa, luego de la nada apareció ante mi unos ojos amatistas que me observaron detenidamente.

-Estas personas te cuidaran - asevero mientras sonreía de una manera increíble, para luego de desaparecer de mi campo visual.

Quise protestar, para que no se fuera, mas mi fuerza parecía abandonarme y sumirme en la inconciencia, ni siquiera supe quien fue aquel ángel de cabello rosa que me había ayudado en tan mala circunstancia.

Ahora que recordaba todo con claridad, supo que ese madito lunático había cometido su acto atroz y logrado truncar mi maravillosa carrera o mejor dicho había mutilado su vida…

¿Que pasaba si esas mujeres tenían razón? ¿Que pasaba si no volvía a caminar? Había tantas cosas que quería hacer aun y el estaba ahí atado a aquel sitio.

Sencillamente prefería morir que estar ahí como un vegetal inservible, maldita sea esa doctora que no lo dejo morir.

Estupidos todo aquel que intentara volverlo a la vida si por el fuera se moría ahí mismo, pero aquellos aparatos no dejaba que su vida se extinguiera.

Pero si de el dependía no volvería a intentar nada, y seria mejor que ese cuñado suyo no se apareciera porque en verdad lo mandaría a freír espárragos aunque tuviera que trasformarse en algún espectro del infierno para hacerlo.

Así pues decidió no esforzarse en una recuperación que no exigiría, el no malgastaba el tiempo de nadie…

Solo le quedaba que la muerte volviera a buscarlo…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie: jajajajaja y dijeron sera cursi y romantica...no que va esta historia es mas bien algo dramatica XD, pero prometo final feliz, no seria yo si no lo escribiera XD. Que opinan? tiene potencial? espeor que si

bien quiero que sepan que esta hsitoria esta concluida solo queda subirla, pero deacuerdo a mi plan la publicare una vez por semana. Asi les dare tiempo para que la lean y dejen sus opiniones.

Bueno nuevamente quiero felicitar a My Darling por ser quien es mi pequeña musa...

FELIZ CUMPLE AMOR!

Lady Sesshoumaru ( feliz de volver a estar aqui con ustedes) se despide...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cumpliendo mi promesa aquí estoy de regreso con otro cap de este fic un obsequio especial para mi pequeña princesa. Mi querida Horatu-chan esto es solo para ti lo sabes.

_**"Esta historia esta dedicada a la persona más especial del mundo. Ya que es un ser único a quien he aprendido a amar como a nadie.**_"

_**Angie**_

También deben agradecerle a Hotaru porque ella me permitió crear este fic para compartirlo con ustedes niñas ^.~.

Nos vemos abajo para el saludo final ^^

Debo darle una mención especial a al única persona que me dejo review, Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón **Isis Sakuris-chan** Te quiero ^^!

**Rescátame de mi Oscuridad**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº 2****"Ya estoy Aquí"**

Había pasado unos meses desde que había concluido su ultimo curso, por eso estaba recién recibido, lo único que le quedaba ahora era encontrar alguna plaza sencilla como residente o aprendiz de fisioterapeuta, pero en verdad el esperaba mucho mas de su futuro que unos par de años de residente en alguna clínica.

Su plan era ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesita y para eso necesitaba moverse en un ambiente más atareado, aun sabiendo que no tenía la experiencia necesaria se arriesgaría para cumplir su sueño.

Era por eso que ahora se presentaba en aquel lugar en busca de su antigua amiga, hacía mucho que no se veían pero habían estado en contactó vía mails ocasionales, ya sea de consulta por algún problema de estudios, como en lo personal. Según sabía ella era la única que podía darle una oportunidad.

Suspiro para disipar aquellos temores ocasionales que lo aquejaban y entro en el renombrado hospital. Fue directo a la recepción donde pidió ver a la doctora Kagamine, de inmediato le informaron que se encontraba en el área de trauma y hacia allí se dirigió.

-Disculpe la doctora Kagamine?- pregunto con gentileza a la mujer que tomaba notas y hacia malabares para atender el teléfono y contestarle al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quien la solicita?

-Shindou Shuichi… ella me esta esperando.- afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo – dijo la mujer y encontró el nombre del joven en la lista de asuntos - Ella me había dicho que usted vendría.

-Podría verla ahora?

-Si claro... ella se encuentra en el segundo piso realizando las rondas, tome el ascensor en el segundo piso valla hacia el pasillo izquierdo seguramente estará en la habitación 564 o en el área próxima, pregunte a alguna enfermera ella le dirán dónde ubicarla. .

-Bien muchas gracias…- saludo con una reverencia y se alejo de aquel lugar.

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar hasta le lugar indicado, y como era de esperarse no tomo el ascensor sino que subió corriendo las escaleras trepando los escalones de dos en dos, es que no el iba eso de esperar al ascensor, además estaba demasiado ansioso para quedarse quieto.

Una vez en el piso busco aquella habitación, no vio a ninguna enfermera por lo que decidió seguir los números de los cuartos, en ese momento fue cuando escucho las protestas de alguien.

-Es increíble que nos hagan esto…- Oyó decir a una voz totalmente enojada.

-No entiendo porque nos están suspendiendo – lloriqueo la otra.

-En verdad no saben porque las mande a suspender? - escucho decir Shuichi reconociendo ese tono en cualquier lugar del mundo. Kagamine Rin estaba de muy mal humor y lo confirmó al seguir atentamente el tono elevado de su voz - Lo que ustedes hicieron no tiene nombre - prosiguió su amiga

-Pero…

-Pero nada señoritas se retiran de inmediato de aquí - ordeno con firmeza.

Antes de que Shu pudiera quitare del camino las jóvenes salieron como almas que las persigue el diablo y lo empujaron haciendo que cayera sentado en el frío piso.

Aun tenía los ojos cerrados por la sorpresa cuando escucho la clara voz de un conocido amigo hablarle.

-Mire quien esta aquí?

-Len- oni-chan! – exclamó Shindou mientras se ponía de pie ayudado por el doctor.

-Shu-chan!- escuchó ser llamado y de pronto ya estaba siendo abrazado de una forma asfixiante.

-Rin déjalo- pidió el clínico de rubia cabellera.

-No te pongas celoso Len-kun – bromeo la castaña olvidando por un momento el enfado que había sufrido a causa de esas dos incompetentes.

-Yo no estoy celoso de ti –a firmó el medico de ojos azules.

-Ustedes no cambian con los años - logro decir Shuichi desde su lugar, que no era otro que los senos de su captora.

-Aah Shu en verdad viniste! - comentó al medica soltándolo al fin.

-Si te dije que venía, venía…- afirmó el peli rosa respirando profundamente para recuperarse de la falta de oxigeno momentánea.

-Que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo…- afirmó Kagamine mientras acariciaba la mata de rosa cabello - cuanto fue?

-Solo tres años… - contestó el más bajo.

-Una eternidad! – expresó en una forma infantil la supuesta seria doctora.

-No exageres Rin…

-Tú cállate…- gruño ella.

-Aun siguen casados?

-Si ¡- contestaron los dos a dúo.

-Para mi desgracia esta loca me tiene atado…- se quejo el castaño sonriendo.

-Ya hablaremos tu y yo de tus ataduras - advirtió la castaña mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos- y dime Shu ¿aun buscas trabajo?.

-Si por eso vine espero que no te enoje que me cobre ese favor que me debes- dijo el terapeuta con sinceridad.

-No claro que no… pero no tengo nada para ti..

-Pero…

-Deja que termine…- Shuichi asintió – bueno tu eres un terapeuta para rehabilitaciones no es así?

-Si

-Bueno en este hospital solo hay plaza para médicos estudiantes para urgencia- remarco la mujer.

-ya veo… - comento Shuichi cabizbajo.

-Pero no te preocupes - paso una mano sobre su hombro mientras decía - se que encontraras otro empleo antes de lo que piensas mientras tanto te propongo algo

-Soy todo oído.

-Que tal si me das una mano con algunos pacientes.

-Yo..

-Si no es mucho

-Me pides que sea un enfermero?

-Solo hasta que consigas una mejor plaza- afirmó Rin con esperanza.

-Pero…

-Vamos Shu es un favor que te pido – insistió ella al ver las dudas plantadas en aquel juvenil rostro.

-Porque? – quiso saber mas que curioso.

-Escucha peque - intervino el hasta ahora callado médico - viste a esa chicas que salieron – señalo.

-Que echaste - rectifico con sabiduría el amatista mirando a su amiga.

-Si las eche porque son unas incompetentes – declaró la castaña sin inmutarse.

-Pero que hicieron?

-Las descubrí hablando idioteces frente al paciente…

-Como es eso?

-Mira es un paciente en coma… - comenzó a contar la de bata - hace un par de meses que esta internado en el ala norte.

-Huy según se esa es el ala Bip.

-NO me jodas con eso- gruño Kagamine - no porque un estupido millonario quiere zafar de sus impuestos es dueño del lugar…- comenzó a refunfuñar la medica.

-Que le pasa?- susurró Shuichi al galeno rubio.

-Nada – suspiro él - tuvo un enfrentamiento feroz con el administrador del hospital por causa del renombrado "filántropo"- susurro Len.

-Porque?

-Es que él que dono para le ala norte exigió resultados con uno de sus parientes internados en este hospital.

-Ya veo…

-Dejen de cuchichiar y préstenme atención- se quejo al castaña

-Hai!- contestaron lo dos chicos.

-Como te decía este paciente en particular me esta costando sacarlo de su poso depresivo en el que seguramente metieron esas tontas – dijo mientras volvía a retomar el tema.

-Pero no me dices que esta en coma.

-Si esta así desde el accidente – afirmo el oji azul.

-Mmmm…. - Suspiro Shu más curioso que antes por este paciente que tenía tan preocupada a sus amigos – y que dicen sus exámenes?.

-Sus estudios muestran una recuperación aceptable, ya tendría que haber abierto los ojos, pero yo creo que se niega a hacerlo- sentencio la doctora.

-Porque?

-Porque sencillamente quiere morir…

-He?- el asombro de aquella afirmación fue visible en la cara trigueña.

-Hoy descubrí porque - continuo la doctora mientras avanzaba hacia el ala norte - ese Par de enfermeras de tercera hacían sus comentarios estupidos frente a él – magullo con los dientes apretados - sin importar lo que crean esas inútiles, él puede escuchara todo lo que dicen y esos comentarios han hecho que Uesugi-kun no quería reaccionar.

-Uesugi?

-Si el nombre de mi paciente es Uesugi Eiri y el será tu primer paciente - anuncio de repente la adjunta de trauma con una sonrisa complacida.

-Como has dicho? – algo turbado con el cambio rápido de humor de su Tomodachi.

-Bueno tu necesitas trabajo y el necesita un enfermero de tiempo completo – argumento ella con increíble simpleza - además con tus habilidades podrás sacarlo a delante confío plenamente en tus capacidades Shuichi.

-Y que dirán tus superiores? – puntualizo Shuichi algo mas que dudoso, no de sus capacidades sino de los problemas que le podría causar el que el fuese el encargado de un paciente tan importante - Sabes que no estoy calificado como enfermero – señalo.

-Va!... a ellos lo único que le importa es la plata que le dan por tener a Eiri-kun aquí.

-Pero…

-Mira Shu – puso ambas manos en los hombros del más bajo - como yo lo veo creo que el problema de Eiri-kun es emocional – clavo sus ojos celestes en aquellos grandes ojos amatistas y continuo - el necesita mas que un enfermero, necesita a un amigo que lo ayude a superar y aceptar su actual condición.

-Esta muy mal? – quiso saber cada vez mas inmiscuido con aquel paciente sin siquiera conocerlo en persona.

-La verdad es que tiene suerte de estar con vida – suspiro ella mientras soltaba el agarre y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su guardapolvo blanco.

-Tanto así...

-Si – intervino el rubio que los había seguido sin acotar nada hasta ahora - la verdad es que sufrió unos traumas muy fuertes y esa fisura en las vértebras no ayuda mucho.

-Ósea que es posible que no vuelva a caminar?

-Eso no lo sabemos – continuo diciendo Len.

-¿Porque…?

-Bueno la verdad es que pensábamos que primero debe reaccionar y después ver como esta su capacidad motora.- Comentó Rin mientras se detenía frente a una puerta que no tenía numero solo decía área restringida – Una vez que reaccione podremos saber cuanto le afectaron los golpes a su sistema nervioso.

-HO! Y ustedes creen que podré ayudarlo? – el entusiasmó de ejercer todos sus estudios era mas que evidente en el peli rosa.

-Si! Tu serás su ángel guardián…- puntualizo Len sin mas.

-No exageres Onii-chan

-Pero si eres un ángel Shu-chan!

-Onee-chan tu también…

-Bueno ya dejemos de bromas, ven para que te presente a tu paciente.- cruzo la puerta esperando que Shuichi lo siguiera.

-Pero…

-Vamos no seas tímido – Len lo empujo dentro de la habitación.

Shuichi trastabillo dentro de la habitación y casi cae de bruces si no hubiera sido que Rin que lo sujetó con firmeza, en verdad habría sido la peor manera de conocer a su primer paciente verdadero.

-¿Estas bien Shuichi?

-Si Rin-one-chan – afirmo el joven peli rosa mientra sonreía.

-Luego arreglo esto contigo - advirtió a su pareja quien trago grueso al comprender su torpeza – ven que te presentare – anuncio ella mientras guiando a su protegido hasta la cama de alta tecnología en al que se encontraba su paciente - Eiri-kun aquí te traigo a alguien que te cuidara de ahora en adelante - anuncio – el es Shindou Shuichi…

La única respuesta fue el constante pitido de los monitores y respirador que mantenían con vida al joven que yacía inconciente en aquella cama.

-Encantado en conocerte Uesugi-san - saludo Shuichi con respeto mientras se aproximaba a verlo más de cerca - espero que seamos amigos – El peli rosa observo el rostro pálido y delgado, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado lo reconoció de inmediato - pero…- balbuceó al tiempo que abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa y luego sonrío complacido de tener aquella oportunidad.

-¿Sucede Algo?

-No, solo es que me agrada mi nuevo trabajo – asevero mientras se volvía para mirar a su amiga – Gracias por la oportunidad.

-Espero que des lo mejor de Ti Shuichi

-Claro! daré lo mejor de mi para que Uesugi-san se recupere.

-Bien enano te dejaremos a cargo de todo… - anuncio Len - Recuerda que si tienes problemas o algo llámanos a mi o a ella y aquí estaremos cuando nos suelten de urgencias.

-Si Shu no temas en mandar a llamarme cualquier cosa – secundo Rin.

-De acuerdo…

-Con respectó a los papeleos vendrá a verte una de las asistentes tu no te muevas de aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai

-Bien déjame que haré mi revisión y luego volveré a mis obligaciones.

-Te ayudo?

-Si por supuesto – agradeció la mujer mientras comenzaba su revisación diaria a su paciente.

-Esperare a fuera - anuncio Shindou mientra se retiraba para darle privacidad a los médicos que en ese momento estaban manteniendo un control de aquel sujetó.

Mientras Shuichi esperaba recordó claramente el momento en que había conocido aquel hombre que ahora reposaba inconciente, victima de aquel loco conductor.

Esa mañana había salido a correr para liberar estrés por tantos estudios solo le faltaba un examen y se recibiría, un final y listo…

Su adorado titulo, ese que le permitiría ayudar a las personas a mejorar estaría en sus manos. Estaba más que seguro que pasaría con honores ya que había dado mucho de él y estudio como nunca.

Ya volvía a su pequeño departamento de un ambiente cuando estaba apunto de cruzar una intersección, controló la hora para ver si no estaba atrasado por suerte no era así…

Levanto la vista para ver el semáforo en verde, estaba apunto de cruzar cuando vio todo. Frente a sus ojos asombrados advirtió aquel tipo echársele encima su vehículo a un transeúnte, que incomprensiblemente se paralizo al ver directamente al conductor loco. Con habilidad increíble marco el número de emergencia mientras corría y pedía una ambulancia, dando los datos de aquel brutal accidente

Se movió lo mas rápido que pudo llego casi en el instante en que el cuerpo de aquel hombre choco contra el suelo de una forma brutal, no le importo el rechinar de llantas ni los gritos de la gente a su alrededor.

Sabía que aquel golpe exigía una inmovilización inmediata, además de que no era buena señal la cantidad de sangre que se veía a un lado del cuerpo. Al ver el rostro de aquel hombre no pudo más que asombrarse, lo reconoció de inmediato, aun así se veía tan frágil y cada vez más pálido.

Lo vio intentar abrir sus ojos y no pudo mas que tranquilizando usando las técnicas que tanto había practicado es que intento moverse lo había visto claramente y no debía dejarlo podía empeorar su estado.

–Tranquilo amigo – dijo suavemente para trasmitir calma al enfermo al parecer funciono porque obedeció de inmediato - tuviste un accidente lo recuerdas?…- intento indagar para ver el grado de daño ante tan fuerte trauma.

-N… no..- contó apenas y noto que se estremecía ante el dolor al intentar respirar - me duele – confeso con un hilo de voz.

-Lo se – toque su mano y note que no tenía reflejó alguno, fruncí el seño - no te preocupes ya llame al novecientos once vendrán en unos minutos… -informe para tranquilizarlo.

-…agg… - se quejo cuando intento respirar mas profundamente para poder hablar.

-No te esfuerces trata de no moverte – sugerí de inmediato, no servia de nada que él intentara decir algo si al respirar era avasallado por aquel dolor – yo estoy aquí contigo no te dejare solo – afirme mostrándome muy calmado – estaré sosteniendo tu mano hasta que llegue la ayuda – esa fue una prueba para verificar mi mal presentimiento, anunciar que sujetaría su mano, y él no respondió ni movió sus dedos buscando mi apoyo.

Observe mi reloj, siete minutos habían pasado desde mi llamada y ni noticias de la ambulancia, era tan frustrante estar allí junto a esta joven persona sin poder hacer otra cosa que mantenerlo conciente hasta que llegara un profesional.

Decidí hablarle para distraerlo mientras esperaba, le conté que estaba solo y que había venido de un pueblo del interior además que me costo mucho separarme de mis amigos y la gente que me había ayudado. Casi sin pensarlo me había descargado en aquel extraño que me necesitaba, de pronto las sirenas anunciaron la llegada de la ayuda que tanto necesitaba.

-Ya vienen, te ayudaran…- anuncie con una profunda alegría.

Observe como las dos ambulancias se dividían a los enfermos, los médicos se dividieron para atender a varios a la vez, uno fue hacia el conductor loco que había salido despedido unos metros de su auto al chocar contra algo. También había una mujer de cabello castaño y largo desmayada que fue socorrida por unas personas.

-Soy Agira de urgencia – anuncio el rescatistas agachándose junto a nosotros - ¿que tenemos?

-Lo atropellaron – anuncie - vi varias laceraciones pero lo realmente me preocupa es esa herida en el lado izquierdo- Puntualicé mientras le daba espacio para que revisara la zona afectada - además dio muy fuerte contra el asfalto seguramente tendrán que hacerle una tomografía – comente mientras señalaba la cabeza rubia de la persona que estuve acompañando.

-Usted es? – quiso saber él medico.

-Solo soy un transeúnte testigo del accidente – respondí mientras seguía junto a actor – tengo cierta noción de la gravedad de los golpes por eso me pareció mejor no dejar que se moviera del piso- comente de forma rápida.

-Tienes conocimientos de primeros auxilios? – quiso saber el doctor de urgencias.

-Si… - asentí con decisión - soy estudiante de medicina en el área de fisiatría.

-Ok, entonces ayúdame entonces – solicito - ya que mi compañero esta atendiendo a los demás - señalo el hombre de madura voz.

-Esta bien dime que hago… - respondí presuroso y sin rasgos de miedo en mi, esto era lo que más amaba hacer, ayudar a las personas.

-Vamos a inmovilizarlo- me remarco mientras colocaba un cuello ortopédico, y después de eso una tabla firme fue puesta para proteger posibles traumas en la columna.

Cuando estuvo seguro y tenía puesto ya el suero y varias unidades de sangre tipo cero, corriendo por su cuerpo. Ya había conseguido que la castaña reaccionara y ahora mi presencia era completamente innecesaria, pero no pude irme y ya, me acerque a la camilla y puse mi mejor sonrisa mientras que le decía

-Estas personas te cuidaran - Afirme mientras que el doctor me hizo señales que lo llevarían asentí y lo vi ser introducido en aquella ambulancia para luego desaparecer.

Esa fue la última vez que lo había visto, en persona, luego bombardearon los informativos con la noticia. Progresivamente fue desapareciendo la atención en aquella noticia, como todo en el espectáculo un escándalo mejor opaco la preocupación y la necesidad de saber.

En varias ocasiones Shuichi se descubrió preguntándose que seria de aquel hombre apuesto que tuvo la suerte de conocer, no en las mejores circunstancias, pero lo había apoyado y eso le hacia sentir muy bien. Aunque seguía preocupado por la falta de reacción que había demostrado y teniendo el cierto grado de conocimiento sospechaba que necesitaría un terapeuta.

Lo menos que pensó que ese terapeuta seria el…

-Ya puedes entrar Shuichi…- anuncio Len.

-Hai…

-Aquí estas…

-Todo bien? – quiso saber el joven terapeuta.

-Si mira – me mostraron la historia clínica señalándome ciertos apuntes interesantes,

-Ya veo…

-Bueno Shu nos vemos debo ir a ver otros casos- anuncio el joven Kagamine mientras palmeaba el hombro del mas bajo – nos vemos en trauma querida.

-Claro – saludo ella mientras sonreía a su pareja que ya salía del cuarto rumbo a otra área – Bien Shuichi entendiste todo o necesitas que te envíe a alguien para que te ayude.

-No necesito a nadie me puedo manejar muy bien yo solo - expreso con firmeza - y si entendí todo gracias.

-Aquí tienes el numero de mi biper si me necesitas envía un mensaje allí y ellos me lo trasmitirán o ubicarán. – Apunto dos números en el mismo papel - también esta le de Len por si acaso.

-Perfecto- dije mientras aceptaba el papel- y que hago cuando vengan a verlo los demás doctores? – cuestione.

-Te presentas y le dices que yo te di el puesto.

-Seguramente te traerá problemas Rin..

-NO me importa porque ayudare a dos personas…- de pronto el biper sonó- Rayos

-Algo malo?

-Una explosión en un curso de química…

-Necesitas ayudad- pregunto solicito.

-Solo quédate con él de acuerdo – ya caminaba a la puerta – Y Shuichi…

-Si

-Bienvenido!

-Gracias One-chan!

-Nos vemos…

Ella salio corriendo rumbo a la sala de trauma, Shindou volteo y se enfrento a su nuevo reto.

-Bueno creo que somos Tu y yo ahora…- anuncio el silencio no era buena señal – Bueno primero voy a cambiarme ahora regreso – le dijo a su paciente - y en ese momento el silencio solo fue rotó por el compás del corazón de aquel enfermo, signo claro que seguía con vida.

Termino de cambiarse lavó sus manos a conciencia y también su cara para despejarse - Vamos Shuichi demuestra que puedes - se animo a si mismo mientras sonreía con confianza a la imagen que el daba el espejo. Picando el ojo sonriendo con picardía salio dispuesto a tratar de la mejor manera a esta persona que lo necesitaba…

-Bueno Ya estoy listo Uesugi-san…- anuncio mientras comenzaba a leer con detalle la ficha medica que se encontraba a los pies de la cama.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Shuichi-kawai! *w* el es perfecto para el trabajo nee? Que opinas? Vamos, vamos díganme nos e callen anda quiero saberlo todo jajajaj. Por cierto que olvide mencionar que Yo actúo con el seudónimo de _**Rin**_ ósea que Yuki me debe la vida muajajaja XD

Bueno espero que esta aparición de nuestra pelusa rosa favorita haya sido de su agrado ^/^ por cierto que este fic solo cuenta con 10 cap así que espero que lo disfruten nos estamos viendo el próximo miércoles con otro capitulo ju ju ju ^.^ .

Próximo cap: _**Capitulo Nº 3 **__**El rayo de Sol/ Miedo**_

Si quieren saber que es lo que pasa con Yuki vean el siguiente cap para enterarse ^^

**Lady Sesshoumaru** (escribiendo con ansiedad el nueva cap de _**Despedida**_) Se despide por el momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Un Nuevo cap y como ven no miento tengo todos los cap aquí así que no esperaran nadita XD. Un beso muy fuerte a las niñas que me han dejado sus opiniones. Pero como saben este fic es de mi Princesa Chilena así pues aquí va la dedicatoria especial para ella como siempre.

_**Por ser sincera, por ser gruñona, por retarme y consolarme. Por ser tú…. Gracias **_

_**Angie**_

Lo se soy melosa pero ella lo merece… *w* solo resistan unos cap mas Domo Arigato

No olviden de agradecerle a Hotaru-chan por permitirme publicar su regalo ^.^

**Rescátame de mi Oscuridad **

**By Angie **

**Capitulo Nº 3 ****El rayo de Sol/ Miedo**

Me encontraba en aquel lugar oscuro al que ya me había habituado, era tan fácil ignorar al mundo, solo me dejaría estar aquí hasta que los demás se cansaran de fastidiar e insistir para que volviera.

¿Para que volver si no sería lo mismo? ¿Sería acaso una carga, una molestia? Él, ahora, era un cuerpo inerte al que había que atender como si fuera un bebe… no eso no era para él…

Recordaba clara mente como era antes del accidente, su vida era plena siempre haciendo cosas, siempre teniendo miles de planes y proyectos importantes que lo llenaban y complacían ocupando su mente y su tiempo.

Pero de eso ya no quedaba nada, solo porque a ese miserable se le ocurrió que el sería su objeto de adoración.

Ya que estaba siendo sincero, y no tenía otra cosa que hacer, debía confesar que a un principio le agrado las atenciones de aquel hombre. Es que a un comienzo fue tan atento y adorable que no podía evitar que su corazón se aceleraba mientras esperar cada sorpresa que el hacía llegar.

Pero sus nuevos compromiso hicieron que su mente se enfocara en su trabajo, le agradaban mucho los desafíos y este personaje que debía interpretar era uno de esos héroes que requerían mucho enfoque. Era por eso que decidió obviar las atenciones no solo de este admirador en particular sino de todos ellos.

Fue en ese precisó momento en que las galanterías se convirtieron en amenazas y acoso, llego a tal punto que tuvo que hablar con su manager y contrataron los servicios de unos guarda espaldas para que nada le pasara.

Irónicamente fue su idea mandar a su Ototo y escapar del acoso por un rato; Mika no estaba de acuerdo pero yo insistí hasta convencerla que era lo mejor. Y ahora después de que el dolor y la inconciencia me dejaran lo único que obtuve fue escuchar aquellas personas a mí alrededor discutir como si yo no estuviera ahí.

Según comprendía Seguchi quería sacarme de ese lugar para llevarme quien sabe a donde, mientras que Mika insistía en que esa clínica era la mejor opción.

La discusión llego a un punto en el que los dos decidieron que ese era le final de su relación, después de un tiempo en que venían a verme por separado, las visitas comenzaron a ser espaciadas y llego un punto en que ninguno de los dos vino mas.

Con Tatsuha no podía contar el había asumido mi rol y trabajo por lo que su agenda estaba muy complicada según me contó Mika en una de sus ultimas visitas, irónicamente comprendía que estaba solo como siempre.

Porque a pesar de todo aquel éxito y luces, cuando llegaba a su departamento adaptado con accesorios de ultima generación, simplemente era él y nadie más. El frío de la soledad era algo conocido y marcado en su vida que más daba si tenía al mundo en sus manos…

Pero no era cierto hubiera dado lo que fuera por encontrar a esa persona especial que le diera calor y luz a su vida… pero ahora era inútil…

El mismo se consideraba una cosa inútil… ¿Quien podría enamorar se de una planta a medio morir… de un despojo?

Una lagrima silenciosa resbalo por su rostro, provocando una mezcla de enfado, frustración, odio, compasión hacía un pobre invalido que no podía ni siquiera limpiarse el rostro para que nadie pueda verlo…

Oh! pero no volvería a abrir los ojos… eso lo tenía claro, no sería una carga para nadie es mas si alguien lo apreciará lo suficiente y lo conociera ya habría echo el favor de desconectar todos aquellos malditos aparatos que lo mantenían con vida.

Maldita medica que se creía dios!… ¿porque carajo lo había traído de vuelta aquella vez en la que decidió acercarse a la luz?

Por su culpa ahora era una cosa en una cama, con al única aspiración de que la muerte insistiera en reclamarlo.

Seguía esperando en aquel lugar oscuro, mientras que a su alrededor podía escuchar claramente las conversaciones de las personas que lo visitaban o cuidaba.

Sus visitas a un principio eran frecuentes y hablaban de todo, hasta discutían entre si sin importar que el estaba allí.

Durante estas charlas se entero de su estado, de quien fue al responsable de "salvarlo" , de las intenciones de Seguchi de llevarlo a otro lugar…

¡Que acaso la opinión de el no importaba? Nadie venía a preguntarle que era lo que el deseaba…

Malditos todos y cada uno d e ellos por causarle aquel dolor…

Ese día era como tantos otros, esas mujeres volvían a hablar como si el no estuviera allí.

-Te enteraste que Len-san es el esposo de la doctora Kagamine?

-Que no lo sabías?

-No…

-Tonta si tiene el mismo apellido

-No sabía el apellido de Len-san

-Nunca se lo preguntaste porque estabas más interesada en coquetearle.

-jijiji.. Es cierto.. Pero sabes que no me importa si esta casado yo lo quiero para mi..

-Acaso quieres tener problemas con la adjunta de trauma?

-Y quién dice que se lo contare…

-Estas loca mujer…

-No solo no me parece justo que un chico tan guapo este con esa bruja… además mira como se pone cada vez que viene a ver a este.

-Oye que no sabes quién es?

-Si se que fue un gran actor pero míralo ahora no es mas que una planta…

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que digas eso..

-Pero vamos confiésalo te da lastima

-Bueno si me da lastima como quedo…

-Vez… no se porque esa vieja no lo dejo morir con dignidad si sale del coma solo será una planta seca en un rincón.

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse interrumpió la "amena charla" ambas chicas exclamaron ahogadamente y sencillamente no comprendí porque hasta que escuche una especie de gruñido

-Salga!- la orden fue simple y aun que fue una sola palabra estaba marcada con un grado de enfado que rayaba la ira absoluta.

-Pero…

-Sensei..

-LES ORDENE QUE SALGAN AHORA Y NO DIGNA NADA MAS!- espeto al voz fuerte .

-Rin…- escuche que la llamaba una voz masculina.

-Hablaremos en las oficinas de las enfermeras de este piso - anuncio la que reconocí como mi doctora.

Esa maldita había llegado justo en el momento menos esperado realmente me quede con la intriga de saber que pasaría… Maldita vieja de porquería….

El silencio solo era interrumpido por pasos lejanos porque que decidí ignorar todo y seguir en aquel lugar.

En algún punto debió dormirse y soñar con aquella voz lejana que aun no podía alcanzar a identificar, aunque ese timbre de voz le era tan tranquilizador, se dejo llevar por Morfeo que le regalo nuevamente un sueño extraño y borroso. Soñó con esos ojos amatistas que en verdad no podía olvidar, se rió de si mismo al comprender que jamás lo volvería a ver. Además seguramente ese chico solo sentiría lastima por él al verlo así y eso no lo permitiría ni en mil años.

Nuevamente fue conciente de que alguien estaba a su lado ya que cuando volvió a ser conciente escucho una lejana conversación entre los malditos doctores que se creían dioses de la vida. Tentado estuvo de mandarlos al infierno, pero como seguían en su plan de no mostrar su estado de conciencia opto por hacerse el muerto y punto.

-Todo sigue igual- comento con desazón la mujer.

-Tranquila ya veras que progresara.

-Si se que él lo ayudara – escucho decir y la curiosidad pudo mas así que presto atención cuestionándose a que se referían ese par

-"¿Quien será ese él?"- se cuestiono Eiri.

-Jajaja es cierto no hay quien se le resista…- rió el medico mientras se alejaba de al cama - ya puedes entrar Shuichi…

-"¿Shuichi?"- en su fueron interno Eiri se preguntaba que diferencia habría entre esa persona y las demás, por que ese tono tan particular de los médicos al hablar de él.

-Hai…- al escuchar esa simple palabra incomprensiblemente quise abrir los ojos, cosa que controle de inmediato, no ayudaba en nada mantenerme quieto ese bálsamo que sobresalía por encima del los olores típicos de aquel sanatorio.

-Aquí estas…- escuche a esa tipa hablarle con un tono cariñoso.

-¿Todo bien?- quiso saber el recién llegado...

-Si mira – la verdad que me costo mas de lo que esperaba mantener mi papel de planta, no sabia porque pero una curiosidad inexplicable se había robado mi mentalidad fría.

-Ya veo…- dijo aquella voz suave.

-Bueno Shu nos vemos debo ir a ver otros casos- anuncio el tipo que según sabía era la pareja de Kagamine – nos vemos en trauma querida.

-Claro – contesto la doctora en un tono que en verdad no había escuchado nunca y comprendí que en verdad esos dos eran pareja – Bien Shuichi entendiste todo o necesitas que te envíe a alguien para que te ayude? – cuestionó con ese tono confiado y cariñoso.

-No necesito a nadie me puedo manejar muy bien yo solo – dijo en un tono decidido - y si entendí todo gracias.

-Aquí tienes el numero de mi biper si me necesitas envía un mensaje allí y ellos me lo trasmitirán o ubicarán también esta le de Len por si acaso.

-Perfecto… ¿y que hago cuando vengan a verlo los demás doctores? – cuestiono esa persona que se hacia llamar Shuichi.

-Te presentas y le dices que yo te di el puesto.

-Seguramente te traerá problemas Rin-chan..

-No me importa porque ayudare a dos personas…- de pronto el biper sonó- Rayos

-Algo malo?

-Una explosión en un curso de química… - anuncio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Solo quédate con el de acuerdo –los pasos se alejaban – Y Shuichi…

-Si

-Bienvenido!

-Gracias One-chan!

-Nos vemos…

Comprendí que se había ido y ahora estaba a solas con este nuevo espécimen, que le había dejado a cargo de su mundano cuerpo, pues a pesar de la curiosidad iba aumentando no se dejaría vencer el seguiría su plan.

-Bueno creo que somos Tú y yo ahora…- anuncio aquella voz.

-"¿Acaso esperaba que abriera ala boca y le contestara?"... el muy baka estaba soñando si pensaba eso…

– Bueno primero voy a cambiarme ahora regreso – Informó en tonto

-"¿Cómo si me importara lo que haces idiota"- magulle mentalmente –"por mi puedes bailar desnudo... para lo que me importa"

Oí cerrarse una puerta que supuse seria el baño, y allí estuve esperando oír algo mas, pero nada parecía que hubiese decidido dejarme solo otra vez.

Incomprensiblemente me sentí abandonado.-"Sencillamente una reverenda estupidez…" – recapacité - "¿Cómo puede afectarme eso?"- pensé mas que frustrado al comprender ¿que esperaba al volver escuchar aquella voz tan particular?

Escucho la puerta abrirse y los paso a acercarse, irremediablemente su ritmo cardiaco se acelero el sonido de la estupida maquina lo delato.

-Bueno Ya estoy listo Uesugi-san…- mientras caminaba a mi alrededor.- tal vez deba presentarme de nuevo dijo él muy cerca de mi cara podía sentir su aroma a fresas recién cortadas.

-A ver por donde comenzare…- pareció pensar mejor lo que iba a decir ya que tardo un poco en comenzar - Como ya le había dicho me llamo Shindou Shuichi, tengo 21 años, vivo solo, estoy recién recibido y este es mi primer trabajo oficial así que el agradecería que me tratara bien Uesugi-san – dijo casi sin respirar y en verdad me asombró la capacidades hablar rápido.

-Por cierto espero que no le moleste pero en verdad me gustaría decirlo por su nombre – guardo silencio- Creo que no le molesta – afirmo el descarado mocoso

-"yo no he dicho nada baka no seas tan confianzudo"- gruñí mentalmente.

-Bueno como le decía Eiri-san usted puede llamarme Shuichi… ya que vamos a ser amigos me parece bien que nos tuteemos.

-"Este baka quiere matarme del disgusto…" - pensé, aunque debía confesar que era entretenido escucharlo hablar y digiriese a mí como si yo pudiera contestar alguna pregunta.

Las siguientes horas fue simplemente un monologo donde el se presento y contó muchas cosas, como que tenía un amigo que pronto se recibiría de cirujano. También me entere que los esposos Kagamine son amigos suyo desde hacía mucho, esa pareja se había encargado de cuidarlo cuando sus padres habían muerto junto con su hermana en un accidente de trafico, siendo el tan pequeño logro salvar su vida porque cayo fuera del auto.

Sencillamente me sorprendí al enterarme que estuvo inmóvil durante dos años, en los que la pareja Kagamine se hizo cargo de él, a pesar de ser unos estudiantes de medicina. Pero como era de esperarse siendo ellos una pareja tan ocupada no le dieron la custodia y tuvieron que resignarse a ver a Shuichi los días que podían.

Así este chico termino contándole sobre su vida en el orfanato donde conoció a otro de sus amigos mas queridos, Hiroshi…

Por una extraña razón no le agradaba oírlo hablar de ese chico, es mas intentaba no prestar atención a ese tema, pero oír la risa de aquellos recuerdos infantiles en verdad le encantaba y conforme las horas pasaron se dejo envolver por aquella maravillosa voz.

-¿Pero mira la hora que es?- dijo de repente aquel chico.

-"Por si no sabes no veo nada baka"- comentaste mentalmente algo fastidiado.

-Se supone que ya me tengo que ir – anuncio…

-"¿Volverás?"- fue la pregunta que se me agolpo en mi mente involuntariamente.

-Pero no te preocupes Eiri-san volveré mañana muy temprano con un plan para que podamos trabajar.

-"Trabajar…Yo?"

-No creas que solo será diversión esta amistad- comento el muchacho mientras caminaba a mi alrededor supuse que estaba acomodando mis mantas – Necesitamos comenzar con tu rehabilitación.

-"Estupideces"- maldije mentalmente a ese pobre incauto.

-Bueno ya nos veremos mañana temprano pero antes…- escuche que se volvía a sentar en al silla junto a mi cama – te voy a hacer dormir.

-"Que idioteces dices?"- cuestione enfadado- "acaso piensas que soy un bebe"

-Esta canción me la cantaba mi mami cuando estaba enfermito- comento – espero te guste Eiri-san…

Antes de que Eiri se diera cuenta la voz de aquel chico comenzó a cantar cada palabra con extrema suavidad…

**El día de hoy anuncia que ya termina**

**Y sin hacer ningún sonido comienza el mañana**

**Relaja tu cansado cuerpo**

**Y duerme tranquila mente…**

La segunda estrofa no conseguí escucharla con claridad porque me relaje tanto que me sumergí en un sueño placentero.

Donde aquella persona que siempre veía en sombras comenzaba a tomar forma sus brillantes ojos amatistas parecían sonreírme, me gusto muchísimo y debo confesar que aquella vez dormí agradablemente.

Hasta que el sonido de alguien hablando a mí alrededor me perturbó y nuevamente fui conciente de mi maldita realidad.

-¿Estas seguro que las echaron? – cuestionó la conocida y melosa voz de mi cuñado.

-"¿Que carajo hace aquí?" – me cuestione intentando prestar atención a la charla.

-Yo le había advertido que esas chicas no eran las adecuadas para hacer el trabajo - dijo una aquel hombre con agitación, temeroso.

-Me importa un comino lo que usted diga – afirmo esa voz fastidiosa demostrando así su verdadero carácter no ese que mostraba a todo el mundo - ¿Y quien se cree esa tipa para disponer de quien cuidara a MI cuñado?

-Es la adjunta de trauma – aclaro el miedoso sujeto - y también esta en la junta de eminencias de esta institución.

-¡Me vale lo que sea!- espeto con desenfado mi cuñado - invertí mucho dinero para poder tener a Eiri con vida y ella no va arruinarlo.

-Pero si ella le salvo la vida!

-Mera coincidencia…

-"Este tipo no cambia siempre despreciando todo y a todos…"- magulle en mi fuero interno.

-¿Que hay de eso que te pedí? – cuestiono Seguchi.

-Señor necesito más tiempo para lo que me pide – casi podía ver al pobre tipo de rodillas.

-"Miserable mediocre"- pensé.

-El que sea, pero yo me llevare a Eiri de este lugar cueste lo que cueste… ahora déjame solo - ordeno sin mas.

-Lo esperare abajo señor Seguchi.

-Bien…- escuche los pasos pesados alejarse y desaparecer, comprendí que estaba solo con aquel tipo que detesto – Ya veras Eiri – sentí que acariciaba mi cara, quise vomitar por la impotencia de no poder apartarlo de un empujón – pronto te llevare a New York y no nos separaremos mas - afirmó cerca de mi cara, tanto que pude sentir ese perfume asquerosamente dulce que solía usar.

-"Una mierda!" - Quise gritar – "primero me levanto de esta puta cama que irme contigo a algún lugar"- magulle mentalmente.

-Tú déjalo en mis manos – susurro sobre mi mejilla luego la beso – descansa…

-"Ya lárgate maldito hijo de P…" – aquel pensamiento casi se me escapa, porque pude sentir como mis labios se movían – "como es que ese imbecil se atrevió a besarme?... si llegaba en algún momento a poder mover mi brazo lo primero que haría seria partirle la cara a ese maldito…

-Buenas noches Eiri-san – dijo desde lejos.

-"COMO SE ATREVE ESE MALDITO A TOCARME!"

Allí me quede intentando que mi ira no se demostrara en esos malditos aparatos, en verdad tuve que concentrarme para que la asquerosa sensación que me quemaba la cara se evaporara, y aun así mi mente recordaba el aliento y la sensación.

-"PUAJJJJ!... ASQUEROSO, ASQUEROSO!"- magulle una y otra vez.

De repente y como si fuera una pequeña luz a mi vino un recuerdo agradable que impidió que siguiera con mi elaborada lista de insultos obscenos hacía ese tipo que se consideraba mas que un pariente político.

En medio de aquella sensación de frustración e ira vino a mi el recuerdo de la melodiosa voz de ese chico, de alguna forma al recordar las palabras entonadas con suavidad conseguí calmarme lo suficiente para no llamar la atención de alguna indiscreta enfermera.

Aunque se me había ido completamente el sueño, y solo me quede allí esperando..

-"Esperando que por Kami?"- me cuestione-"no se supone que yo no tengo nada mas que esperar… ¿a que se debía aquel repentino sentimiento de ansiedad?"

Evalúo entonces todas y cada una de las posibilidades, descartando todo como si fueran piezas de naipes, y entonces solo me quedo un rótulo frente mí

Y no era otra que aquella persona que le sonreía todas las noches, que ahora además me cantaba.

Sabía que ese ser no era otro que un producto de su imaginación, tal vez las consecuencias de su trauma severo… Ósea se estaba volviendo loco y ese amatista era la prueba.

Aun así, el sonido que emitía al cantar no era otro que el recuerdo de esa canción de cuna que él idiota, que esa bruja le había traído, cantara antes de irse no significaba nada.

Así el tiempo transcurrió completamente monótono, escuchando como las enfermeras en turnos entraban revisaban los aparatos y salían, sin otra cosa que hacer espero sin saber a un que era lo que esperaba.

Pero de repente la puerta se abrió y el sonido de aquella voz irrumpió en mi oscuridad, como un pequeño rayo de sol luchando por vencer después de una negra noche.

-Tadaima Eiri-san!- Saludo ese mocoso escandaloso – ¿Me estañaste?- cuestionó el descarado mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-"Claro que no baka"- Quise responder.

-Sabes yo si te extrañe y me pase toda la noche pensando en como ayudarte - confeso.

-"¿Ayudarme tu a mi... que idioteces dices?"

-Bueno pero antes de eso debo cumplir con mis obligaciones - me dijo – Iré a cambiarme y regreso no me extrañes mucho solo voy a fichar – aclaro – No me aguante y vine primero aquí antes de presentarme ante mi nuevo jefe…jejeje – rió como idiota - Ahora regreso - lo escuche que salía corriendo y también el regaño de una enfermera ya que el muy baka no sabía que no debía correr en los pasillos.

-"Ese idiota que se trae ahora?"- me cuestione mientras intentaba no pensar el porque mi corazón se sentía mas relajado ahora que ese chiquillo había llegado.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando nuevamente irrumpió en el cuarto, como sabía que era él, el ruido de sus pasos y ese perfume que inundaba mis sentidos tan solo cruzar la puerta.

Ni me cuestiones el porque se que es su fragancia, solo lo se y punto. Aun así me extraño un poco el silencio que siguió a su entrada, lo escuche magullar algo que no comprendí, se metió a lo que supuse era le baño.

El silencio y más silencio fue interrumpido por lo que creí un llanto, de verdad aquel sollozo sacudió mi interior.

¿Quien había sido? Quien fue el maldito que hizo llorar a ese chico?

Mi reacción inmediata fue abrir los ojos para poder verlo. Cuando la claridad golpeo mis retinas me di cuenta de mi error más mi necesidad de enfocar aquella persona era tal que no me importo.

Aun así al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse cerré mis ojos y me quede esperando el sonido que ansiaba escuchar.

Solo escuche un par de suspiros y un murmullo…

-Lamento la demora Eiri-san – el tono alegre se había apagado.

-"¿Que tienes?"- quise preguntar.

-La entrevista con mi nuevo jefe fue… como decirlo… un desastre… jejeje pero no te preocupes - comento y escuche claramente que su angustia le cerró la garganta.

-"Cuéntame"…

-HA!- suspiro- si no fuese que Rin-one-chan apareció allí creo que no hubiera mantenido mi trabajo.

Mi corazón hasta ese momento calmo comenzó a marcar otro ritmo y en verdad no pude controlarlo, la delatora maquina lo demostraba.

-Eiri-san! – Exclamó asombrado – ¿Estas preocupado por mí?

-"Claro que no idiota"

-Jejeje tranquilo yo de aquí no me voy a menos que tu me lo pidas nee?- dijo con suma tranquilidad mientras me acariciaba la mano.

Lo asombroso de todo es que si sentí eso y me pregunte si era normal o producto de mi imaginación.

¿Que clase de magia o brujería tenía este mocoso que era capaz de entrar en mi oscura cueva y sacarme de ahí a la fuerza?

Sencillamente no entendía porque no podía resistirme al encanto de su voz, que traía a mis sentimientos que sencillamente eran inexplicables.

Y así mi vida cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Mi nuevo mundo giraba en torno de aquel muchacho de veinte y tantos que entraba cada mañana vociferando saludos y tratándome como si yo en realidad pudiera contestarle...

Y Debo confesar que conforme pasaba mas tiempo con él menos ganas de estar a oscuras tenía… ahora solo quedaba el miedo en mi interior..

¿Miedo a que se preguntaran?

Miedo a todo…

Miedo a que al abrir los ojos descubriera que ese chico era tan maravilloso como me lo había imaginado.

Miedo a equivocarme,

Miedo a depender de esa persona,

Miedo a en verdad de este sentimiento que se anido en mi interior.

Miedo a que el realmente solo me tome como un trabajo…

Que sucedería si después de volver, Shuichi decidía irse…

Sencillamente no lo soportaría….

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

AHHHHHHHH! No se ustedes pero cuando termine este cap me emocione toda XD (Angie se emociona por todo nee jajaja) Esque Eiri es tan sensible XD y Shu tan adorable *w* no te rindas mi Shu tu puedes!

Bueno Ya vemos comos e van a llevar nuestros protagonistas… A las pataditas para variar… jejeje

Ya vieron hay otra cosa molesta que quiere aprovecharse del estado de Yuki veremos como le hace Eiri para safar de su Cuñado Puaj….._

Por cierto que al canción que canta Shu la pondré mas adelante ya que es algo importante kuku ku queden picadas para la próxima ^O^

Ahora todo mi cariño para **Isis Y Cere** que me dejaron su sincera opinión gracias a ambas.

Próximo cap: _**Despertar**_

Lady Sesshoumaru: ( con al neurona quemada) se despide….


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí estoy de regreso con otro capitulo de este regalo para mi querida Hota-chan *.*!

Si, si mis niñas y niños Angie sigue melosa XD un capitulo mas de esta historia romántica que adore escribir esperó que sea de su agrado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre es bueno tener el apoyo de ustedes porque como dicen por ahí sin mis lectoras yo no soy nada… (Lo digo enserio será mejor que no me deprima sino no terminare _Despedida_ Y.Y)… pero bueno esta es otra historia así que aquí esta para ustedes.

Ya sabes nos vemos abajo en el saludo final que disfruten del capitulo.

No olviden de agradecerle a Hotaru-chan por permitirme publicar su regalo ^.^

**Rescátame de mi Oscuridad **

**By Angie **

**Capitulo Nº 4****Despertar**

El reloj despertador sonó insistente y como autómata me moví de mi lecho, las pocas horas que pasaba fuera de mi trabajo las ocupaba bien, era por eso que me aliste de inmediato, mochila con sus cosas y ropa extra al hombro y salí a correr.

Mientras hacía mi rutina inevitablemente pase por aquel lugar del accidente, sonreí mientras me dirigía hacía mi trabajo corriendo. Sin importar lo que dijeran los demás adoraba el fresco de la mañana y la cantidad de personas a esa hora era minima.

Bien, además eran solo unos seis kilómetros, nada para una persona entrenada como el.

Todo aquel andar siempre le daba tiempo de evaluar el progreso de su paciente.

Si había mejorado en esos dos meses. Y era completamente conciente de que el progreso era lento pero en verdad muy alentador, no solo había sido elogiado por sus amigos sino por su jefe directo.

Y pensar que el primer día de trabajo oficial fue un desastre…

Suspirando recordó aquel día…

Después del regaño de aquella jefa de enfermeras, que acepto y se disculpo con propiedad, ya no podía comportarse como un niño de kinder, pero en verdad estaba tan contento de ver a su _**bello durmiente**_. Si el le había puesto de ese modo porque parecía un chico de esos que parecía de cuento de hadas.

Le fascino acariciar su fino cabello dorado y ansiaba con desesperación volver a ver aquellos ojos dorados que había tenido el placer de ver en alguna ocasión en las pantallas de algún cine.

Lo admitía era cierto, secretamente se adjudicaba el cartel de un admirador de aquel actor, pero aun así, el nunca había conseguido verlo en persona. No por que no quisiera sino porque sus tiempos libres eran escasos mas si quería mantener la beca que tanto le constó conseguir.

Tampoco le encantaba el modo en que se conocieron, el victima de aquel loco y ahora inconciente.

Pero al menos estaba haciendo que se recuperaba y en verdad le fascinaba la idea de ser una persona que pudo ayudarlo a recuperarse.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema, como recordaba, luego de disculparme camine hacía las oficias de mi nuevo jefe.

Allí todo el mundo parecía trabajar en silencio, cuando pregunte por el jefe de mi sector, la asustada muchacha me dijo que me estaba esperando.

Golpee la puerta que me fue indicada y después de un "adelante" abrí la puerta y me encontré con un hombre regordete sentado tras de un escritorio repletos de papeles.

-Buenos días - Lo mire expectante sin poder contener mi ansiedad.

-Buenos días- contesto sin apartar la vista de unos papeles- tome asiento.

Lo obedecí y espere que me atendiera, preguntándome como estaría Eiri-san, no me agradaba dejarlo solo, el tiempo paso y ese hombre seguía leyendo los papeles sin prestarme atención alguna y en verdad me puso demasiado nervioso. Cuando pensé que se había olvidado que estaba allí, dejo los papeles sobre la el escritorio y me observo casi sin pestañar.

-Usted no esta calificado para atenderá el señor Uesugi – me dijo de repente.

-Pero…

-Déjeme terminar…- asentí con mi ansiedad a flor de piel – Su curriculum muestra que recién acaba de egresar y esta seria su pasantía – volví a asentir - Además usted no es enfermero, solo un principiante en el área de Fisioterapia.

-Creo saber cual es su inconveniente – comencé a defenderme - pero déjeme decirle que soy perfectamente capaz de atender las necesidades del señor Uesugi.

-No lo creo…- me corto sin mas – él necesita gente capaz

-Acaso insinúa que no soy capaz de cuidarlo? – dije ofendido.

-No lo insinúo lo afirmo jovencito, no puedo dejar que alguien sin experiencia intente alguna locura con un paciente tan delicado.- puntualizo aquel hombre.

-Soy perfectamente capas de atender al señor Uesugi.- insistí en decir intentando que mi enfado no surgiera y arruinada las pocas posibilidades que tenía.

-No lo creo lamento las molestias pero…

-Usted no comprende… - intente decir.

-No el que no entiende es usted, esta des…

Antes de que terminara su alegato la puerta se abrió, ambos nos volteamos y vimos a un torbellino entrar con los ojos llameantes.

-Kagamine-san!- exclamó el hombre completamente asustado al verla entrar - creí que hoy era su día libre.

-Para su desgracia se más de lo que usted quisiera – dijo ella – ¿Que significa esto? - tiro sobre su escritorio una serie de papeles que se esparcieron con descuido, antes que el individuo contestara ella volvió a hablar - ni pienses que autorizare esta porquería – señalo los papeles - Uesugi-san esta bien donde esta y además…- de pronto fue conciente de mi presencia - ¿que hace Shindou aquí? el debería estar cuidando y rehabilitando a su paciente.

-Bueno la verdad es que no creo que este capacitado…

-Escúchame Gotou – plantó ambas manos en el centro del escritorio y se agacho hasta la altura de aquel pobre hombre - tu puedes a ver obtenido la dirección de este lugar – dijo con calma apenas contenida - pero con lo que se refiere a salud no tiene la mas pálida idea, así que déjame trabajar y deja en paz a mis empleados desvío su mirada zafiro hacía mi solo un segundo - Shindou Shuichi esta bajo mi protección y va a ser mejor que te vallas haciendo a la idea de que no te dejare hacer lo que te plazca, primero muerta que ceder a esta estupida demanda.

El desdichado individuo estaba pegado a su asiento sudando a mares mientras mi querida One-chan le daba un discurso de padre y señor nuestro, yo por mi parte me sentí sumamente frustrado, no porque me quisieran echar , sino porque tal vez estaba en lo cierto en aquel alegato.

El punto de vista de Gotou-san era bueno, a pesar de lo que había dicho mi querida hermana mayor yo no era más que un pasante y debía aceptar que tal vez no era la mejor opción, pero al menos quería una oportunidad de demostrar que era bueno.

-Kagamine-san- la llame con respeto ella volteo a mirarme y adivino mis intenciones.

-Shindou-kun ve a hacer tu trabajo- me ordeno – yo iré a verte en un rato aun debo arreglar ciertas cosas con este señor.

Asentí aun con recelo, mientras observaba al hombre que supuestamente era mi jefe, sus ojos aun mostraban cierto prejuicio, y aun así me dijo - por el momento esta bien, pero tenga en cuenta que si el joven comete un error será su total responsabilidad.

-Asumo cualquier responsabilidad – afirmó mi querida Rin-one-chan.

-Gracias- murmure e hice una reverencia salí de allí con un nudo en la garganta.

Durante mi retorno en verdad pensé que mi trabajo. Allí seria siempre objetado, aun así no quería dejar a Eiri-san, no le había mentido cuando le afirme que se pase toda la noche pensando en él.

Y las dudas de mis capacidades volvieron a salir a flote dentro de mí, aquellos temores que controlaba a raja tabla, emergieron e intentaban devorarme. Y el lamento trasformado en sollozos se agolparon en mi garganta. Corrí escaleras arriba a pesar de saber que no se me estaba permitido, quería llegar lo más pronto posible junto a Eiri-san.

Intente calmarme antes de cruzar el umbral, pensé que lo había conseguido, pero al hacerlo note aquel rostro calmo y etéreo. El llanto que vine aguantando todo el camino se volvió a agolpar en mi faringe con renovada violencia, cubrí mi boca con ambas manos y corrí al baño.

Allí dentro descargue mi frustración, llore como hacía mucho, cuando conseguí controlarme lave mi cara, daba gracias a dios que Eiri –san no pudiera ver mi semblante en ese momento.

Me senté junto a él e intente encontrar algo que decir, pero no se me ocurría nada, entonces decidí ser sincero, no esta en mi el mentir. Así que suspire gruñí unas palabras de aliento que solo yo pude escuchar para canalizar mi modo positivo.

-Lamento la demora Eiri-san – No pude poner mi mejor tono alegre, en verdad estaba desanimado después de aquel encuentro.

Mis ojos se posaron en ese perfil aniñado y pálido, sin saber porque comprendí que si yo iba a tratar a esta persona como un igual bien podía decirle lo que pasaba, si lo hacia con mucho tacto seguramente comprendería la situación y estaría preparado por si el no podía continuar a su lado.

Entonces tomada ya la decisión dije - La entrevista con mi nuevo jefe fue…- rasque mi cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir aquello - como decirlo… - pensé un poco mas hasta que dije la única palabra que vino a mi mente - un desastre… - el pesar en mi era evidente aun así no pude hacer otra cosa que reír ante mi sinceridad - jejeje pero no te preocupes - le pedí ya mas tranquilo, aun así, tuve que tragar grueso para pasar ese nudo que se me formo en la garganta.

Preste atención entonces a mi paciente, quien seguía imperturbable en su mundo de ensueños, pero sabía que las personas en coma escuchan lo que uno les habla y sospechaba que Eiri-san estaba más conciente de lo que los demás creían. Por eso me anime a contestar las preguntas que seguramente se generaban en él y no podía expresar con palabras.

-HA!- suspire casi envidiando a ese chico por estar en su propio mundo - si no fuese que Rin-one-chan apareció allí, creo que no hubiera mantenido mi trabajo.

Algo sorprendente sucedió en aquel momento, el ritmo cardiaco de Eiri se acelero a tal punto que se hizo visible en el monitor y ese hecho acrecentó mi teoría de que me estaba escuchando. Así pues me dispuse a tranquilizarlo no quería que eso lo afectara demasiado, mi prioridad era su salud.

-Eiri-san! – Exclame sin poder contener mi tono de sorpresa – ¿estas preocupado por mi? – dije mas que feliz de obtener algún tipo de reacción de su parte - Jejeje tranquilo yo de aquí no me voy a menos que tu me lo pidas nee?- Puntualice y para reafirmar mi pacto con él tome su mano y comencé a acariciarla con suaves roses, eso logro lo que yo quería y había otro punto a favor en esa acción.

Si mis caricias hicieron que se tranquilizara el ritmo cardiaco. Quería decir que el tenía algún sentido en aquellas extremidades.

La esperanza era algo tan sublime, podía subirte y animarte de una manera completamente irracional. Sacarte de la oscuridad en al que te sumerge los avatares de la vida mundana. Y yo estaba lleno de fe hacia esta persona, sabía que podía recuperarse lo intuía en su corazón.

Bien después de hablar y pedir consejo a Rin-one-chan, cuando vino a hacer su revisión diaria y señale sin decir nada los gráficos.

-Shuichi ven conmigo un momento – me pidió One-chan antes de salir de la habitación.

-Enseguida vuelvo Eiri-san - anuncie y salí de aquel cuarto, ella me esperaba con el seño fruncido -¿pasa algo malo? - Dije no muy alto.

-Sabes lo que significa? – señalo el papel que le había dado.

-Él tiene conciencia ¿No es así? - ella asintió - si lo supuse – comente sin reprimir mi propio entusiasmo.

-¿Porque no me informaste? – Quiso saber ella.

-Bueno… en principio fue solo un sospecha no tenía nada en concreto; además no contaba con ninguna prueba solo era una corazonada - dije con calma – Al mismo tiempo no quiero presionarlo - recordé algo importante y lo comente - Hay otra cosa significativa.

-Dime…

-Bueno es que sintió mi contacto cuando lo calme.

-¿Como sabes eso?.

-Se altero cuando le dije que tal vez no podría perder mi trabajo y para calmarlo toque su mano; Si no sintiera nada hubiera seguido alterado y no paso así - puntualice – mientras le decía que nada malo pasaría acaricie su mano y el se fue calmando progresivamente.

-Ho! – Mi hermana mayor me abrazo de improvisto - Shu sabía que lo harías bien - exclamó ella mientas me daba uno de sus conocidos apretones.

-Pero yo no hice nada – conseguí decir.

-Hacer que tu paciente cree un lazo contigo y responda a tus estimulaciones, sea palabras o movimientos es simplemente maravilloso y lo conseguiste - afirmó ella haciendo que mi propio corazón se acelerara, mis mejillas se acaloraron.

-Gracias…

-No gracias a ti por haber soportado a ese idiota que nos toco por jefe…

-¿Y me voy o me quedo?

-Claro que te quedas – aseveró ella con un brillo conocido en sus ojos azules - y debes hacer que ese hombre vuelva a ser él que era.

-¿Tendremos que hacerle nuevos exámenes? – sugerí con entusiasmo.

-Si de eso me encargo mañana…

-Ok – sonreí complacido ante el futuro más ameno al que me enfrentaba.

-Ahora ve que te esperan.- dijo ella empujándome un poco al apartarme de su abrazo.

-Hai…- asentí mientras la veía desaparecer en los pasillos de aquel hospital.

A partir de es momento, yo tome le control de la vida de Uesugi Eiri en mis manos, a un principio recibí varias criticas por hablar como perico y ponía música todas las noche antes de irme.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que yo le cantaba todas las noches la canción que mi mami me cantaba cuando era pequeño y a él parecía gustarle ya que se dormía cual niño.

Todo mi trabajo dio frutos. ¿Como lo sé?

Bueno todo se torno distinto y fue para bien cuando las enfermeras notaron ciertos cambios en el encefalograma, muestra positiva de mi trabajo, entonces todas ellas comenzaron apoyarme y a ayudarme en lo que podían.

Así con ayuda de ellas pude hacer una rutina muy buena y uno de esos días en los que no entre gritando descubrí que mi querido paciente estaba despierto, aquellos maravillosos ojos observaban la ventana con una añoranza que me partió el corazón, aun así volví sobre mis pasos y me quede pensando en el pasillo.

Necesitaba un plan para poder hacer que el dejara de hacerse el dormido, sumido estaba en mis pensamientos cuando de repente una de las enfermeras llamada Akin me sorprendió eh hizo que saltara del susto.

-¡Buenos días Shuichi-san!- me saludo palmeándome la espalda.

-¡WAA!- exclamé mientras caía por al sorpresa

-Discúlpame Shuichi-san- dijo ella poniéndose a mi altura.

-No te preocupes estoy bien…jejeje… soy muy torpe- dije mientras me incorporaba.

-No es cierto yo lo asuste…- hizo una reverencia - Perdóname por favor.

-Bueno si me traes un Onigiri te perdonare – le dije galante ella río y asintió - nos vemos luego entonces.

-Hai…- respondió.

Salude con la mano mientras la veía alejarse para a hacer su trabajo, entonces me percate que me quede solo en el pasillo.

Suspirando me apoye en la pared y intente tranquilizarme, es que en verdad me había asustado mucho, a tal punto que por un instante me olvide de lo que estaba pensando.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en mis temores había que trabajar, me anime con pensamientos positivos entonces empuje la puerta, al entrar en el cuarto divise a mi _**bello durmiente**_, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados haciendo su teatro más creíble.

Y comprendí que el muy baka estaba jugando un juego interesante, y así comencé mi plan para ver cuanto reaccionaba a ciertos estímulos.

-Tadaima Eiri-san!- salude con mi acostumbrada alegría – veo que hoy amanecimos de mejor semblante – dije solté mi mochila en uno de los sofá de la esquina lo volví a observar, se veía tan quieto, tan placido-"eres un tramposo"- pensé al verlo así.

Volví a evaluar el asunto, sonreí de lado y comencé a quitarle la manta que cubrían sus largas piernas – "esto será divertido"- me anime a pensar conteniendo una carcajada que pugnaba y burbujeaba en mi garganta - bueno hoy tendremos que hacer que tu cuerpo se ponga un poco en movimiento – anuncie sin mas - pero no será mucho solo le daré un masaje para calentar los músculo y luego podremos iniciar una serie de ejercicios.

No hubo ni una señal de alteración mucho menos las arritmias, solo que el encefalograma me exponía que tu mente estaba activa, sonreí complacido.

-¿Seguramente te preguntaras para que es todo esto?- conteste una pegunta silenciosa - bueno debes saber que los músculos se atrofian si no están en movimiento y tu llevas mucho tiempo sin usarlo así que necesitamos hacer que se irriguen bien si pretendemos que algún día comiences moverte entre los vivos nee?.

Por su puesto no hubo ningún movimiento ni nada, pero estuve atento a cada palpitar de aquel corazón que me marcaba que en verdad sentía todo aquello. Pero no podía hacer mucho si el seguía en su plan de no querer abrir los ojos.

-Oye Eiri-san – llame mientras untaba mis manos en una esencia especial para masaje para luego comenzar a hacer mi trabajo - espero que te pongas bien pronto aun debemos ir de paseo a algún lado ya sabes que me encanta el helado, que tal si vamos a comer uno cuando salgas de aquí?- dije y espere un momento sabiendo que me escuchaba a la perfección – Mmmm…. Tal vez no te guste las cosas dulces… que mal… - suspire ante aquella posibilidad pero no me podía rendir así que seguí hablando – ¿Bueno que tal un té? - puntualicé mientras cambiaba de posición para tener mejor acceso a un músculo – Conozco una cafetería muy bonita que hay cerca de un parque.

Nuevamente silencio, no había caso no quería abrí sus ojos, entonces al terminar con mi tarea, por ese día, fui hasta la cabecera de la cama, mientra limpiaba mis manos del excedente de la crema y acaricie su suave cabello.

-Es todo por hoy Eiri-san no te molestaré mas - anuncie – Creo que hoy solo te haré compañía – de repente recordé algo que siempre usaba y tal ves sirviera para mi propósito - por cierto traje algo para ti.

Fui hasta mi mochila y saque mi mas preciado tesoro, un mp4 que me costo horrores conseguir ya saben que el dinero no abunda en un estudiante becado y sin padres; con mis trabajos de medio tiempo solo conseguí ese aparatito de segunda mano pero era todo mío. Bien volví junto a mi dormido paciente, lo encendí conecte los parlantes externos y una melodiosa guitarra comento a sonar.

-Este es música para relajarte espero te guste, el intérprete es Kotaro Oshio me encanta como toca ¿a ti no? – dije siguiendo con mi monologo luego de un par de piezas agregue - ¿pero no se si te gustara?.. Creo que tendré que esperar a que despiertes para saber que música te agradaría escuchar.

-¿Sabes? – Dije mientras apoyaba mi mentón en la cama justo cerca de su oído con el pequeño aparato entre los dos - tengo una vieja guitarra en mi cuarto, la compre con mucho esfuerzo pensando que algún día podría tocar como él…- reí entre dientes - pero no he tenido tiempo de practicar… - cerré los ojos al escuchar que comenzaba una de mis melodías favoritas – adoraría poder tocar _Oasis_ para ti…- susurre dejando que aquellos fabulosos acordes me estremecieran – pero soy muy malo – confesé, sonreí inevitablemente sabía que nunca podría tocar como un artista aun así seguiría intentándolo - Pero como ya te dije debes ser tu el que me diga que quieres escuchar…

(N/A: Aquí el link de uno de esos maravillosos temas ejecutados por Kotaro-sensei para que lo disfruten sino se ve búsquenlo en mi perfil allí esta seguro -)

Guarde silencio disfrutando de cada nota ejecutada con maestría por uno de mis intérprete favorito, no se por cuanto tiempo me quede allí quieto disfrutando de la composición.

Pero en el instante en que abrí los ojos me encontré con dos soles que me observaban, los acordes de _Be Happy_ quedaron en segundo plano al quedar atrapado por aquellas ventanas del alma.

Tan impresionado estaba que no oí que el tema término, ni mucho menos que la puerta se abrió y que Akin -chan entro con una bandeja en las manos que al ver aquella escena se sorprendió y dejo caer todo haciendo que el contacto visual se rompiera por un instante.

Yo solo pude sonreír ante aquella acción y le dije de forma calmada - ver por la doctora Kagamine Onegai…

-Hai..- salio corriendo mientras yo volvía nuevamente mi atención a mi paciente.

-Bienvenido Eiri-san…- salude mientras sonreía complacido sin dejar de ver esos maravilloso ojos dorados fijos en mi rostro.

Recordar ese asombroso día hizo que acelerara el paso, regulo sus respiración solo quedaba unos quinientos metros hasta el hospital, ya podía verlo y eso lo emocionaba, así que implemento su ultimo esfuerzo para llegar lo mas pronto posible.

Al entrar al edificio se dirigió a su locker, donde vio una nota pegada, la tomó y leyó. _Buenos días Shu-Chan:_

_Espero que estés bien, me avisaron a último momento que hoy tenía el día libre, así que nos vemos esta tarde cuando haga mis rondas, el molesto de Len dice que te diga __**Hola**__…de su parte._

_Bueno cariño nos estamos viendo voy a dormir, las guardias de treinta y seis horas me están agotando.._

_Len dice que es porque me estoy poniendo vieja… no te preocupes ya le di su merecido por atreverse a decir eso…¬¬_

_Besos mi niño._

_R y L Kagamine_

_PD: no te olvides de mimar a tu querido paciente así podremos echarlo pronto de este hospital, me lo saludas nee?_

Rió divertido al comprender que su querido Nii-san no aprendía a mantener la boca cerrada y el humor de su onee-chan no cambiaba a pesar de los años.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambio con al ropa que tenía de reserva en su locker. Ya listo subió corriendo las escaleras.

Al pasar por al recepción se encontró con al jefa de enfermeras.

-Buenos días Lilian-san – saludo.

-Buenos días para ti Shuichi-kun…- dijo y yo sonriendo avance a mi destino - oye me das un minuto – pidió la mujer.

-Claro que necesita – contesto solicito volviendo unos pasos atrás.

-Bueno solo es un comentario…

-La escucho.

-Anoche parece que Uesugi-san se altero bastante y no es la primera vez que pasa.- puntualizo mostrándome unos gráficos que yo no había visto antes.

-Porque no me lo dijo antes? – dije confuso al ver las graficas.

-Bueno es que nunca había tenido un episodio demasiado grave – señalo ella - además esta es la primera noche que los valores son mas que elevados.

-Mmmm… que raro...

-Si hoy cuando fui a revisarlo vi que su encefalograma estaba muy activo.

-¿Me pregunto que le habrá pasado?

-Sencillamente no lo se pero creo que deberías preguntarle- sugirió ella.

-¿Usted no lo hizo?- la mujer de caireles levanto una de sus negra ceja- ¿que?- cuestione.

-Sabes que Uesugi-san no da muestras de nada a menos que Tú estés ahí.- marco ella con una sonrisa picara.

-Parece niño - me queje.

-jejeje ve con tu niño entonces…

No pude evitar sonrojarme mientras hice mi berrinche – Lilian-san no diga eso!

-Jajajaja anda ve que seguro esta ansiando verte - me empujo con gentileza ignorando mi rostro sonrojado y con muestras claras de enfado - Vamos, vamos no te enfades - me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias por decirme esto- comenté volviendo a ponerme serio.

-No te preocupes estaré atenta a otro cambio.

-Se lo agradecería muchísimo.

-Bien ahora ve ya - me ordeno y yo me pare firme y la salude con respeto.

-Como usted diga señora.- hice una reverencia y camine por los pasillos, estaba por llegar a mi destino y aun podía oír la femenina risa de aquella gentil dama.

Abrí la puerta y ante mi vi a mi querido Eiri, sentado observando la ventana, puse mi mejor cara sonriente y lo salude con entusiasmo - Tadaima Eiri-san!

Otro día había comenzado y la esperanza se acrecentaba al igual que mí palpitar al ver que aquella maravillosa mirada se fijaba en mí.

Este sentimiento que me embargaba era nuevo y grande, aun así decidí guardarlo en mi interior, es que no esta bien para un profesional sentir aquello. Pero irremediablemente mi corazón se lleno de alegría cuando tome su mano y sentí cierta presión de uno de sus dedos.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Shuichi Kawai *w*! No se ustedes pero yo realmente me enamore de Shu XD (mas todavía.. siiiiii te amo más mi Shu –chan *.*)

Bueno como ven Eiri ya abrió sus ojitos O_O ¿que pasara? No se, no se, no me pregunten soy una tumba jajajaja XD. Para saber que sucederá en el siguiente cap deberán esperar una semana más.

Que opinan? Les gusto? No les gusto? Hablen niñas que estoy ansiosa XD, agradezco mucho sus opiniones

Especial saludo a **isis-chan y Cere** Mis niñas fieles y adorables Las quiero!

Próximo capitulo:_ **Conciente de ti /Tu cuerpo en mis manos **

O/O que pasara! Yo si se yo si se y Hotarubi también muajajaja XD

Bien nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capitulo para saber de que se trata.

Lady Sesshoumaru (_**escribiendo a todo vapor y quemándose las neuronas para escribir algo desente**_) se despide…

34

Lady Sesshoumaru


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno pequeños aqui estoy nuevamente cumpliendo mi promesa, ya saben que este es el obsequio de mi dulce Hotarubi ^^

saludos a ella por ser tan buena, Te echo de menos pequeña, donde rayos andas?

Antes que me olvide aqui mi dedicatoria especial como siempre ^^

**Por ayudarme cuando la necesite.**

**O mejor dicho por ser simplemente ella misma sin, importar las circunstancias.**

**Te quiero mi peque ^^  
**

Bueno nos vemos abajo en el saludo final. **  
**

**Rescátame de mi Oscuridad **

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº 5 ****Conciente de ti /Tu cuerpo en mis manos**

Esperar, eso era lo que hacía, no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad cuando el alba anunciaba un nuevo día; Mucho más si tuvo una espantosa noche como la que había pasado.

Pensar que el comienzo de su noche fue tan placentera... pero les contare para que me entiendan mejor… verán…

Como era ya costumbre, después de un día de monólogos y alguna terapia, que más que terapia es tortura para mí, ese baka me arropó y canto aquella canción que ya se sabía de memoria.

Aunque debo confirmar que siempre lograba su objetivo y conquista mi voluntar y al fin pude dormirme, nunca me puse analizar si es la letra monótona o el suave murmullo lo que la hace tan efectiva, el punto aquí es que ese mocoso conseguía que me relajara y entrara al país de Morfeo aun intentando con toda mis fuerzas resistirme al encantó que ejerce en mi sistema, pero bueno volvamos a lo que les contaba.

Creo que llevaba más de un par de horas en mi letargo cuando ciertos murmullos a los pies de mi cama me sacaron de mi reparador sueño, quise gruñir al estupido ser que interrumpía mi descanso. Pero reconocí de inmediato la histeria en la voz de mi ex cuñado.

-"Que carajo hace aquí otra vez?"- me pregunte y decidí prestar más atención algo me decía que esto no traería nada bueno.

-¿Como que no quiere firmar la autorización?- cuestionó con esa voz completamente chillona que odio.

-Usted sabe que Kagamine-san ni su esposo, no firmaran - comento el tipo de vos temblorosa - ya se lo había dicho.

-¿Para que invertí tanto dinero en tu ayuda? – gruño con la ira apenas contenida muy raro en Seguchi.

-"Debe estar fastidiado de verdad" – pensé vagamente.

-¿Acaso esa mujer tiene mas poder que tu? – cuestionó sin mas.

-No señor… pero ella se niega a… – comenzó a explicar aquel gusano.

-Entonces has lo que te digo - ordenó cortando cualquier excusa que le diera el pobre tipo.

-Señor pero…

-Nada de pretextos Gouto te advertí que si no hacías lo que yo te pedía te costaría caro - puntualizó Seguchi en ese tono tan superado que lo convertía en el ser más pedante de todo el planeta.

-Comprendo Seguchi-sama sabe que necesitó la autorización para el traslado… - mis sentidos casi se disparan al escuchar esa proclama, estaba más que claro que estaba en peligro - Su esposa tiene que firmarla… - anunció el otro tipo, provocando un alivió que solo duro una fracción de segundo, ya que el miserable dijo con tono de superioridad.

-Ella tuvo que salir del país… y siendo yo el único familiar a cargo puedo hacerlo ¿verdad? – cuestionó casi riendo.

-"Maldito"- magulle mentalmente, sabía que sonreía de aquella manera desagradable.

-¿Y el otro hermano del señor Uesugi? – cuestiono el sujeto.

-Ese idiota esta muy ocupado con su nuevo amante no se entera de dónde esta parado… - contesto Touma con la verdad de su lado.

-"Estupido Tatsuha"- pensé.- "nunca haces nada bien cuando hay un amante de por medio" – razone mas que preocupado.

-Bueno los papeles están en mi oficina también esta la orden de que usted se hace responsable de todo -señalo

-Claro vete ya – ordeno.

Nuevamente el silencio y el temor que se apodero de mí, pero este miedo era diferente, no como el que sentía ante la idea de perder a ese baka ruidoso.

No este temor era mas abrumador, porque sabía de lo que era capaz este sujeto caprichoso y déspota, encubierto por su mascara de señor recto, escondía sus muy bajos instintos.

Yo deje de respetarlo cuando me entere que le era infiel a mi hermana, con cualquier cuerpo que se le apetecía. Realmente lo que hiciera con su vida me importaba un comino, pero que dañara a mi hermana no se lo iba a permitir.

Se lo dije directo en la cara aquel día que lo enfrente… le exigí que se dejara de joder la vida de mi One-san porque sino se arrepentiría, fue la última vez que hablamos de ese tema. Aunque Mika insistió en que todo estaba perfecto, secretamente sabía que no era así, que ese maldito solo había dejado de ser tan obvio por mis amenazas.

Poco después descubrí aquella enfermiza obsesión que me tenía sobre mi persona, ya que se presento en mi casa pidiendo algo que yo no podía, ni quería dar. Luego de un ataque de histeria de su parte tuve que obligarlo a alejarse de mi vida ignorando que era le productor de una de mis series mas renombradas. Me importo una mierda el escándalo que genero todo mi decisión de cambiar de productora y de serie, el no dirigía mi vida, mucho menos mi talento, se lo deje ver con claridad el aceptar un proyecto mejor.

Aun así; Siempre supe que apenas pudiera intentaría un contraataqué y ahora sintiendo aquellas manos recorriendo mi rostro con aquella impunidad que el daba el saber que no podía defenderme, me enfermaban de una manera que no podía aguantar.

Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi piel acercándose, y mi corazón irremediablemente se agito ruidosamente, quería abrir los ojos y decirle sus verdades, si que tenía planeado miles de cosas que decirle.

En verdad estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero al parecer el pitido de mi ritmo cardiaco llamo la atención de las enfermeras que corrieron a mi cuarto liberándome de aquel maldito acosador.

El muy cobarde se oculto o salio de la habitación no se muy bien, dado que el alivió que sentí al comprender que me había librado de ese mórbido sujeto, no me dejo evaluar que había sido de él.

-Uesugi-san!- exclamó una mujer al entrar – ¿Que sucede?- sentí sus frías manos en mi frente y luego la escuche moverse a mi alrededor – ¿Acaso tuvo una pesadilla? - cuestionó la tipa como si yo pudiera reponerle o algo así creo que las mañas de ese baka se le pegaron todas las enfermeras siempre están cuestionándome con idioteces – Mejor trate de relajarse – sugirió gentil - pronto amanecerá y llegara Shuichi-kun, él, sabrá entenderle mejor - dijo mientras dejaba entre ver que yo prefería las atenciones de ese mocoso que la de ningún otro.

Me negué a mover un músculo ofendido con aquella insinuación, ella simplemente rió entre dientes y salio de la habitación.

-"Que estupidez estaba afirmando aquella mujer?" – Me cuestione casi sin especularlo demasiado – "¿Que yo…?"- me negué a seguir la esa línea de pensamiento, por un breve instante, pero no pudo seguir con ese plan ya que las preguntas volvían a generarse en mi cabeza.

¿Acaso era verdad las palabras de aquella señora? ¿Había dispuesto algún tipo de lazo entre el ruidoso disque fisioterapeuta y él?

Me llevo algún tiempo evaluar esa posibilidad. Repase nuestro encuentro forzado, mis silencios y sus palabras de aliento constante, de repente me di cuenta que conforme pasaban los días sentía la necesidad de saber como era esta persona tan vibrante como un rayo de sol.

Tantos días desde que había abierto mis ojos tentado ante aquella dulzura y calidez.

Aun no comprendía muy bien como ese muchacho había conseguido que todo mi ser anhelara saber como era.

Pero creo que esa curiosidad se acrecentó en el momento en que lo escuche coquetear con aquella tonta que se hacía llamar Akin no se que.

Yo siempre esperaba que irrumpieran en el cuarto con su saludo estridente. Pero aquel día fue completamente distinto por algún motivo que no comprendí lo oí gritar a pesar de que al puerta estaba cerrada y luego la risa tonta de el inundo mis sentidos, mi curiosidad era mucha pero todo cambio cuando escuche la voz de esa tipa… me pregunte ¿que hacia ese baka con esa mujercita?

Luego de lo que me parecieron minutos demasiado largos, llenos de incertidumbre acompañados de un sentimiento de enfado tan grande que ni yo mismo comprendía, el famoso saludo llego a mis oídos.

-Tadaima Eiri-san!- saludo el muy baka descarado como si nada pasara – veo que hoy amanecimos de mejor semblante – se atrevida afirmar, mientras se movía como dueño del lugar.

-"DEJAME EN PAZ BAKA!" – Grito mi mente - "NO QUIERO AGUANTARTE!"- en esta ocasión no pensaba molestarme en prestarle atención.

Sencillamente no supe que pasaba ya que mi estupido terapeuta estaba sumido en silencio, y para ser un tipo que no se aguantaba mas de dos segundos sin decir una imbecilidad era demasiado y me pico la curiosidad.

-Bueno hoy tendremos que hacer que tu cuerpo se ponga un poco en movimiento – Explico sin mas.

-"Acaso me veo como para hacer algún movimiento pedazo de imbecil?" – quise gritarle, no tenía ni idea porque estaba así de alterado, pero lo estaba no quería que el me tocara.

-Pero no será mucho solo le daré un masaje para calentar los músculo y luego podremos iniciar una serie de ejercicios.

-"ESTAS DEMENTE…VERDAD? MASAJES?...EJERCICIO? ES BROMA?" – Las preguntas se agolparon en mi cerebro –"Esto no servirá de nada"- Refute – "Además para que iba hacerlo si no pasaría nada con este cuerpo inútil"

-¿Seguramente te preguntaras para que es todo esto?- contestó mi preguntas silenciosas. Este tipo a veces parecía saber exactamente lo que pensaba y me sorprendía cada vez mas, decidí escucharlo - bueno debes saber que los músculos se atrofian si no están en movimiento y tu llevas mucho tiempo sin usarlo, así que necesitamos hacer que se irriguen bien si pretendemos que algún día comiences moverte entre los vivos nee?.

-"Eres un imbecil no tienes sentido de la vista? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta como estoy?" – quise decir pero eso no podía hacerlo ya que se suponía estaba en coma, aun así una sensación comenzó a llegar a mi desde un punto distante. Un calor o algo que recordaba como tal, era extrañó y placentero a la vez.

-Oye Eiri-san – me distrajo llamándome mientras que mis sentidos se llenaban de un perfume algo diferente al que estaba acostumbrado luego aquel calor que solía sentir en mi rostro pareció moverse a mis pantorrillas - espero que te pongas bien pronto aun debemos ir de paseo a algún lado ya sabes que me encanta el helado, ¿que tal si vamos a comer uno cuando salgas de aquí?- expreso con calma y buen animo.

-"¿Quien dice que quiero ir algún lado contigo?"- respondí con arrogancia.

–Mmmm…. Tal vez no te guste las cosas dulces… que mal… - suspiró con tono que imagine frustrado al no obtener alguna contestación de mi parte.

-"Estas en lo cierto no me gusta lo dulce"- respondí con mis pensamientos e imagine la cara que pondría el muy tonto al saber mi respuesta.

– ¿Bueno que tal un té? - puntualizó mientras se movía a mi alrededor moviendo con mucho cuidado sus manos sobre mis extremidades que parecían tener algo de sensibilidad ante aquel estimulo – Conozco una cafetería muy bonita que hay cerca de un parque – señalo con su respiración un poco agitada, por el _Ejercicio_ que estaba haciendo.

-"Yo conozco algunas muy buenas, donde seguramente caerías sentado de la impresión al degustar los famosos pasteles de _Neko Dance _o de_ Simone _- deduje con solo oírlo hablar.

Se alejo de mi cuerpo, note claramente la falta de calor en mis piernas cuando las abandono, para luego cubrirlas con las frías sabanas. Sus pasos lo acercaron a mis oídos así que debía estar muy próximo a mi rostro, ya que ese era su lugar favorito, la cabecera de la cama junto a mi. Sus manos nuevamente se movieron entre mis cabellos, que seguramente debían estar muy largos para estas fechas.

-Es todo por hoy Eiri-san no te molestaré mas – anunció – Creo que hoy solo te haré compañía – señaló y yo me prepare para relajarme, porque necesitaba mucha paciencia cuando intentaba contarme sus trivialidades.

No es que no me agradara lo que tenía que decir, todo lo contrario, saber de su pasado me ayudaba a imaginar como seria una fracción de su vida. Repentinamente sentí que se alejaba.

-Por cierto traje algo para ti.- me informó con su característica alegría.

-"Me preguntó si será otro estupido peluche…o un nuevo libro de esos aburridos que el encanta leerme" – deduje con la poca información que me daba en ese momento.

Sus inquietos pasos me ponían nervioso, porque ya de por si era híper activo y contagioso todo aquel andar inquieto. Me había dado cuánta en aquel precisó instante que mi necesidad de conocerlo se acrecentaba, mas cuando se ponía misterioso como en ese momento.

De repente ya estaba sentado justo donde siempre, aunque por alguna extraña razón escuche un sonido cerca de mi oído, acordes de una guitarra.

-Este es música para relajarte espero te guste, el intérprete es Kotaro Oshio me encanta como toca ¿a ti no? – Me pregunto y no pude hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar por aquella melodía que conocía tan bien

-"Al parecer no eres tan inculto como pensé"- me dije mientras escuchaba como el sonido invadía mi sistema.

-¿Pero no se si te gustara?.. – Comento de repente en una vos muy junto a mi oído - Creo que tendré que esperar a que despiertes para saber que música te agradaría escuchar.

-"Baka" – pensé con fuerza para que aquel anheló de cumplir el capricho de ese mocoso no me cierra flaquear en mis intenciones de permanecer en al oscuridad.

-¿Sabes? – Señaló cada vez más próxima de mi cara, tanto que el calor de su aliento rozaba mis mejillas - tengo una vieja guitarra en mi cuarto, la compre con mucho esfuerzo pensando que algún día podría tocar como él…- su cristalina risita en verdad me pico la curiosidad quería saber todo de esa persona - pero no he tenido tiempo de practicar… - Confesó con esa sinceridad que había aprendido a reconocer – adoraría poder tocar _Oasis_ para ti…- susurró muy quedo, tanto que parecía que se estaba durmiendo a mi lado, la idea no me disgusto para nada – pero soy muy malo – concluyo en un murmullo.

-"Claro tonto! Oshio-Sensei es un artista innato y virtuoso" – dije mentalmente -"pero no te rindas que quiero escuchar tu interpretación"

-Pero como ya te dije debes ser tu el que me diga que quieres escuchar…

El silencio, que solo era interrumpido por los acordes de aquella maravillosa guitarra, fue demasiado, a pesar de mis intenciones iniciales de permanecer así en la oscuridad no podía soportar mas tiempo sin saber que cara ponía, cuando estaba triste, cuando sonreía… cuando brillaba ¿Acaso era un pecado que el necesitara conocer a esta persona?

-"Claro que no" – Me respondió a si mismo.

Tomada aquella decisión lo demás fue sencillo, solo le ordene a mi cerebro que mis ojos se abrieran, a pesar de lo avanzado de la mañana la luz daño un poco mis retinas haciendo que los volviera a cerrar de inmediato, aun así volví a insistir dominado por esa necesidad de conocer a ese chico que se había convertido en alguien importante.

Volví a intentarlo, esta vez no me afecto tanto la claridad, y pestañeé un poco para adaptarme, cuando conseguí enfocar, lo primero que vi fue una mata de cabello rosado que parecían sedosas y brillaba con los rallos de sol que entraban desde la ventana, baje mis ojos y contemple aquel juvenil rostro.

No me equivoque al pensar que era un mocoso, si parecía un niño allí con los ojos cerrados. Su piel era de un matiz mas oscura que la mi, era agradable casi podría decir que infantil, su nariz era pequeña y sus labios sonreían, mientras que los compases de _Be Happy_ daban comienzo.

No quería ni pestañar para no perderme ningún gesto de aquel chiquillo, pero el se movió mientras abría sus ojos, y aquellas joyas se quedaron gravadas en mis pupilas.

-"Amatistas"- pensé mientras lo observaba – "hermosas amatistas"- cavilé sin dejar de verlo.

Apareció entonces a mi mente un recuerdo, conocía esos ojos, ya los había visto, no solo en sus sueños, era él…

El sonido de algo metálico golpeando el suelo hizo que el contacto visual se rompiera maldije a quien se atrevía a interrumpir aquel momento tan importante para mi. Lo vi sonreírle a alguien mientras dacia - ver por la doctora Kagamine Onegai…

-Hai..- respondió esa persona que no mire porque aun no podía salir de mi propio asombro, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose llego a mis oídos, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar aquel rostro que ahora volvía a mirarme.

-Bienvenido Eiri-san…- me saludó mientras me sonreía, mi corazón en verdad se agito al verlo hacer aquel gesto.

Era increíble comprender que todo aquel tiempo estuve acompañado por aquel ángel que me socorriera en el peor momento de mi vida…

Una vez que decidí abrir mis ojos no hubo vuelta atrás, tal vez podría maldecir al chiquillo que me llevo de nuevo a la realidad, pero no podía hacerlo. Así pues tuve que soportar miles de nuevos exámenes, que según me informara ese chiquillo afirmando, con viva voz, una recuperación muy favorable. Agregando además que nada me impedía volver a ser quien era, obviamente no podía mandarlo al infierno por su optimismo, menos cuando me iluminaba de aquella forma contemplándome con aquellos chispeantes ojos.

Bien al fin y al cabo me di cuenta que mis sentimientos en vez de calmarse se acrecentaban, no comprendía como mi corazón aun podía tener esperanzas de que ese chico se fijara en mi de una forma diferente a la profesional.

Por mas que me lo proponía no podía evitar sentir aquello, aunque en mi cabeza siempre estaba aquel temor, cedí ante aquel ángel y me deje guiar en el largo procesó de mí recuperación.

¿Se preguntaran porque lo hacía?

Un tiempo atrás hubiera dicho-"porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer y punto"

Pero ahora se que Shuichi se ha convertido en una persona importante para mí, debo confesar que espero ansioso cada mañana, pero jamás se lo confesaría, sería darle alas a ese baka.

Con el paso de los días, el lazo entre los dos pareció reforzare, llegando aun punto en el que él me entendía mejor que nadie. No me pregunten el porque pero sencillamente él parecía entender lo que yo quería tan solo con mirarme. Además habíamos ideado un código personal un _**No**_ era un abrir y cerrar los ojos y un _**SI**_ dos.

Mika vino a verme al enterarse de mi progreso, se notaba radiante al ver que estaba conciente y hablaba sin parar de lo bien que le estaba yendo a Tatsuha en su carrera, obvió el tema de su separación, y entendí su posición.

La vieja esa apareció justo para hacer su ronda y mi One-san se desvivió en elogios, que la medica ignore completamente me pareció extraño esa actitud. También debo agregar que no me gustaba la mirada de esa mujer, parecía que siempre estaba adivinando lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Y no pretendo ser su objeto de experimentos así que ignoraba a ambas, mientras esperaba que el baka apareciera y me rescatara de aquel tedio.

Aunque tuve que recordar que me había dicho, el día anterior, que le toca día libre y aprovecharía para ordenar su pequeño departamento.

Aun sabiendo esto, cada paso cercano a la puerta me ponía alerta incluso expectante más de lo que quería demostrar, sabido es que intentaba disimular mí nerviosismo al no poder verlo ese día.

Era su primer franco, el primero que se toma desde que había comenzado a trabajar y sabía que se lo merecía más que nadie, eso decía mi cabeza, pero mi corazón estaba dolido por su ausencia ni la charla de esas dos mujeres me llamo la atención. Literalmente me desconecte del mundo y entre en letargo rogando que las horas pasaran rápido así podría ver de nuevo a ese híper activo sujeto que se había ganado mi respeto y porque no decirlo sentimientos de afecto.

Hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y se escucho un saludo entusiasmado - Tadaima Eiri-san!

Mis ojos se abrieron y allí estaba aquel ángel con esa sonrisa radiante, que al ver que no estaba solo camino presuroso y saludo a las mujeres que estaban conversando mientras yo me hacia el dormido.

-Buenas tardes Kagamine-san - dijo haciendo una reverencia a la castaña gruñona.

-Shindou que haces aquí? - cuestiono ella asombrada.

-He… Bueno suponía que Uesugi-san se sentiría solo y vine de visita.- afirmó mientras me saludaba con una mano en un acto muy infantil.

-¿Usted es quien se ocupa de mi hermano este tiempo? – escuche hablar por primera vez a mi One-san, y conocía perfectamente ese tono no me gusto nada.

-Si – vi que el crió hacia una reverencia respetuosa a mi hermana mayor - disculpe mi falta de respeto Me llamo Shindou Shuichi encantado de conocerla.

-Es usted más joven de lo que suponía - cavilo mi hermana sin devolver el saludo, me gusto mucho menos las miradas que le daba al baka.

El pobre amatista no pudo decir nada estaba allí parado frente a una mujer Uesugi, eso es mucho para cualquiera, pero sorpresivamente mi terapeuta hablo con calma y control.

-Me alegra que usted allá decidido venir a ver a su hermano, Señorita Uesugi, él realmente necesita el apoyo de su familia, y en estos largos días nadie apareció por aquí, por eso me decidí a venir en mi día libre no quería que Eiri-san se sintiera solo. – dijo casi sin respirar y para mi sorpresa la vieja Kagamine sonrió, parecía orgullosa, mientras que las mejillas de mi hermana se colorearon con el bochorno, eso si era novedad.

-"Ja ese baka si se sabe defender"- me dije mientras observaba todo.

-Me daría un poco de su tiempo Señora Seguchi…- pidió la médica.

-Si…- volteo a verme - enseguida regreso Eiri – me dijo.

Pero yo ya no tenía interés en ella mis ojos solo estaban fijos en él… - "Así que viniste?"- pregunte mentalmente-"será verdad lo que dijo a Mika?"- me cuestione- "O solo lo dijo para abochornarla y ponerla en su lugar? - las inseguridades que no podía expresar en palabras y solo quedaban para mí.

-Me disculpas Eiri-san tu hermana parece una mujer con mucho carácter - me comento el mocoso – en verdad no quería decir todo eso pero cuando puso en tela de juicio mi capacidad… pues no me aguante y le dije lo que pensaba…jejeje…- rió el baka rascándose la nuca para luego poner ambas manos frente a su cara y agregar - Sumimasen!

-"Esta bien para un baka como tu"- respondí sin perderme ningún gesto de su rostro. El saco su cara de entre su manos y sonrió con picardía para luego sacar la punta de su lengua de una manera casi podía decir que tentadora.

-"JODER"- pensé de repente al sentir algo de calor en mi cuerpo, que decidí ignorar.

-Bueno seguramente Rin one-chan me regañara luego… - suspiro - ¿a que no sabes? – Me cuestiono de repente olvidando el episodio por el momento - te tengo una sorpresa – lo observe con atención esperando que me contara porque tanto entusiasmo de su parte - estuve practicando con la guitarra…- guardo silencio después de aquella confesión hasta que sus mejillas se acaloraron un poco - sinceramente necesito mas práctica – dijo con franqueza…

-"Paciencia baka que Roma no se hizo en un día"- respondí en un banal intento de consolarlo.

-Si se que tengo que tener paciencia pero es que…- se detuvo de repente como si se diera cuenta de algo.

-"¿Qué?" – mi curiosidad casi inexistente siempre se acrecentaba al estar junto a este mocoso, no lo puedo evitar necesito saber todo lo que le pasaba.

-Si te digo no es sorpresa- anuncio dejándome mas que picado por la curiosidad y sin poder protestar o insistir, de repente se puso en pie camino hasta su mochila - ¿adivina que te traje? – Cuestionó.

-"No te habrás atrevido?"- pregunte a la vez, pero ese semblante me lo dijo todo. Como sospechaba extrajo el grueso libro mientras que me miraba con ojos expectante esperando alguna reacción.

-"No! esa asquerosa novela no"- gruñí en mi fuero interno mientras ponía mis ojos en blanco.

-Oh! Vamos Eiri-san no sea así…- suspiro quedo - ¿acaso no quieres saber con quien se queda Mónica?

-"Baka es obvio que se quedara con el protagonista masculino" - pensé mientras lo veía acomodarse en la silla junto a mí.

-No se te valla a ocurrir arruinarme el final Eiri-san… solo escucha nee?- me pregunto con esa carita tan suya y no me quedo otra que dar mi afirmación.

-"esta bien lee tu estupita novela romántica"- gruñó mi mente.

-Bien!... – sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados agitando mi alma de una manera incomprensible intente controlarme para no arruinar el momento con su preocupación - ¿donde nos quedamos?…- dijo mientras ojeaba un libro de cubierta gastada, se notaba que era de segunda mano, por eso el lo trataba con mucho cuidado – Ho! Aquí….- leyó entonces el titulo como si yo necesitara recordar donde nos quedamos el día anterior _**- Corazón Salvaje… capitulo tres... Juan del diablo….**_

Cerré mis ojos para poder disfrutar de aquel tono tan particular que conseguía tranquilizar mis temores. Más cambie de opinión casi instantáneamente. Si Shuichi era especial, cada acto, cada mueca, me parecía única decidí entonces mirarlo y no perderme nada.

Su lectura era entretenida, y las acotaciones de mi narrador eran divertidas, a medida que avanzaba la lectura el entusiasmó y el fervor de cada capitulo parecía envolverlo dándome la posibilidad de ver detalles y caras que yo no conocía aun.

Me reía por las caras que hacía ese baka mientras se metía más y más en la historia que era tan obvia, ya llevábamos la mitad de la novela cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y entro mi hermana presurosa.

-Me disculpo por al tardanza Eiri pero me llamaron de Paris, tengo que hacer una viaje relámpago pero no te preocupes estaré de regreso pronto, ya le avise a Tatsuha para que se dé una vuelta cuando pueda. – entonces se acerco acaricio mi cabello como cuando era niño, beso mi frente y miro a Shuichi - podría hablar con usted un momento.

-Si – mire a mi ángel dejar el libro en la mesa de luz y caminar hasta la puerta, ambos desaparecieron.

Shuichi tardo en regresar veinte agónicos minutos, al entrar lucia tranquilo y volvió a sentarse junto a mi y lo mire esperando algún tipo de explicación. Él como era de esperarse suspiro para luego sonreír, sabía lo que quería preguntar.

-No te alteres Eiri-san – me tranquilizo - tu hermana me pidió que te cuidara en su ausencia, ya que no confiaba mucho en la capacidad de tu Ototo. – Su cara se torno sería en aquel instante mostraba mucha seguridad de sus palabras cuando dijo - Le afirme que no dejaría que nada malo te pasara.

Esa semana paso casi volando entre ejercicios y rutinas que me había impuesto logrando con esfuerzo el movimiento torpe de mis dedos, que ese escandaloso baka festejo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

El día era agradable gracias a mi _compañero de cuarto_, por muchas circunstancias cambiaba cuando él me dejaba durmiendo… al llegar la noche, siempre me despertaba con el murmullo de ese par de tipos, que confabulaban cosas.

Ahora tenía claro que a Seguchi le importaba una mierda mi progreso, lo único que quería es tenerme como trofeo, y por eso planeaba llevarme de aquí apenas pudiera.

Me estremecí de pensar tan siquiera en estar a merced de ese tipo, la vida me estaba poniendo nuevamente a prueba intentando sumergirme nuevamente en la oscuridad y la desesperación, por eso esperaba ansioso cada amanecer para que esa luz llegara e ilumine todo.

Como si mis plegarias fueran escuchadas, la puerta se abrió y esa maravillosa voz me saludo con el entusiasmó de siempre, camino hacia mi y necesite sujetar su mano, lo intente con todas mis fuerzas y el acepto mi gesto haciendo que mi cuerpo se llenara de calor.

-¿Como pasaste la noche? - me pregunto y un torrente de cosas llegaron a mí alterando mi ritmo cardiaco - Veo que no muy bien - dijo – Pues veremos que puedo idear para que duermas mejor.

Un golpe en la puerta distrajo a Shuichi de _nuestra charla_, al instante una enfermera cruzo el umbral con un carrito trayendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días Shuichi-san, Uesugi-san- saludo la joven de ojos verdes vestida con un pulcro trajecito blanco.

- Akin -chan Buenos días!- saludo en entusiasmado mocoso, yendo junto a ella.

-Les traigo el desayuno - dijo ella aceptando que ese baka la ayudara.

-"Inútil"- magulle en mi interior.

-¡Mira que cosas ricas te han preparado hoy!- exclamó Shuichi observando el desayuno especial que me preparaban todas las mañanas.

-Vendré luego por la charola – alego ella observando el semblante infantil que ponía mi terapeuta al ver la comida.

-De acuerdo – afirmó Shuichi mientras volteaba de lado y le sonreía casi al instante me acercó la comida, lo que el no vio fue el sonrojo que le provoco aquella mueca a esa estupida enfermera.

Mi mente creo improperios que no sabía que tenía en mi diccionario, y la mire insistente, advirtiéndole con mí fría mirada que se apartara de MI terapeuta, al parecer la tipa entendió porque basta mirarme un segundo y desapareció como espantada.

-Bueno ¿por donde empezamos? – Cuestionó ese tontito peli rosa que ni cuenta se dio de nada a su alrededor cuando había comida de por medio - tienes un rico café con leche…

-"Odio eso" – conteste mentalmente.

-¿Jugo de naranja entonces?- insistió en decir al ver mi cara inmutable.

-"Tomate lo tu"- ordene de mala gana.

-¿Porque estas enfadado?- me pregunto olvidando de la comida por un instante alterando mi sistema nervioso por su suspicacia.

-"No estoy enfadado"- gruñí desviando la mirada a un punto fijo en otro lado del cuarto.

-Tu siempre me miras cuando te hablo ¿porque ahora no?... – insistió buscando mis ojos - ¿Es porque dije algo malo? – De pronto abrió los ojos como muestra de sorpresa pasa después sonreír – ¿acaso te pusiste celoso por Akin -chan?

-"NANI?"- Mi corazón latía como loco, menos mal que me habían sacado algunos aparatos sino esto seria una maldita sinfonía…

-NO te preocupes no te la robare – me dijo mal interpretando todo yo no estaba celoso y mucho menos de esa tipa…

-"Menudo idiota resultaste" – no pude evitar que el color se acentuara en mis pómulos - "baka".

-Bueno mejor te doy la ensalada de frutas y luego me dices que quiere ¿nee?- comento con la rutina ignorando completamente mi actitud evasiva…

Como era costumbre en ese niñato, no se dejo impresionar por mi mirada fría y desafiante, de echo hablo mucho mas que de costumbre contándome cosas sobre la disque amiga y la relación que tenía con su esposo, resultaba increíble imaginar a esa vieja haciendo bromas y riñendo como si fuera a un niño a su pareja. La amena charla comenzó a relajarme de paso agrego cierta dificultada mis ejercicios que me hicieron concentrarme, aun no podía hacerlo bien.

Pero debo decir que el entusiasmo que ponía mi terapeuta hacia querer esforzarme, solo para que me felicitara con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

La rutina del día fue interrumpida por aquella mujercita que me ponía cada vez de más mal humor, solo entro presurosa interrumpiendo mi trabajo llamando a ese tonto para que se acercara.

Podría jurar que me hervía la sangre, aun así intente concentrar esa energía en mi mano para poder moverla como era debido. Pero la chillona voz logro desconcentrarme.

-Necesito tu ayuda Shuichi-san- dijo ella

-Claro que necesitas?

-Bueno hoy tocaba darle el baño al señor Uesugi pero no he podido terminar todo y es el cumpleaños de mi madre…

-Comprendo necesitas salir lo antes posible no es así?

-Le juro que le devolveré el favor…

-Esta bien no te apures yo me encargare de Eiri-san anda corre con tu mami – dijo el peli rosa, y como toda respuesta la muchacha le dio un beso.

-Gracias… - dijo con la cara roja, desapareció.

-Valla…- algo sorprendido con el gesto volteo para verme con la mano en la mejilla – al parecer hoy me toca bañarte Eiri-san – anuncio y mi sistema dejo de funcionar de forma automática.

La rabia que me ahogaba se extinguió con tal rapidez de una emanación de un suspiro que abandono mi ser, fue tal el impacto de las palabras que mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar correctamente mi cerebro no coordinó como era debido y la pequeña pelota que sostenía a duras penas se me cayó…

-Veo que ya te has cansado Eiri-san…- comentó sujetó al pelota en el primer rebote – bueno ya lo dejamos por hoy, iré a ver como es le procedimiento de tu baño ahora regreso.

Salio dejándome en un estado deplorable, miles de ideas se agolparon en mi cabeza, y ninguna de ellas era muy sana que digamos. De hecho un extraño hormigueo me recorrió la espina dorsal, la expectativa me dominaba el sistema.

Intente tranquilizarme no tenía nada de malo si como esperaba no sentía nada con aquellas mujeres que lo habían echo tantas veces porque me afectaría que ese baka me diera un baño…

-"Joder"- gruñí por aquel ataque de ansiedad que me embargaba, no podía ponerme así solo porque ese mocoso me iba a tocar… bien el plan era simple seguir como de costumbre y no porque el lo tocara algo iba a cambiar… ¿No es así?

Escuche ruidos en al puerta y en verdad me puedo jurar que se me tensó el cuerpo, lo oí reír y luego entrar.

-Disculpa la tardanza – dijo mientras se acercaba con un recipiente entre las manos con varias cosas colgadas en los brazos – bueno vamos a comenzar así tendremos mas tiempo libre para la lectura mas tarde - anunció, dejo entonces el recipiente con agua perfumada en la mesa cercana, se acerco hasta la ventana la cerro y cubrió con cintas algunas partes, luego volvió a la puerta que cerro con llave y la misma cinta blanca la parte de abajo – Me dijeron que esto es lo indicado para que no pesques frío – me explico mientras volvía y revisaba al temperatura del agua – esta perfecta que tal si comenzamos? – me sonrío mientras que tomaba una toallita pequeña - Bien primero voy a descubrirse anuncio - quito al manta y mi cuerpo delgado quedo bajo su mirada amatista - estas demacrado Eiri-san pero pronto te recuperaras ya veras – afirmó y sonrío mientras me quitaba la bata que me descubría dejándome con mi ropa interior – bien comencemos…. – estaba apunto de pasarme su mano pero se detuvo - valla estoy olvidándome de algo – de inmediato dejo lo que tenía en al mano y fue junto a los demás elementos que había dejado a un lado – bien debo ponerte esto debajo a si que ten un poco de paciencia es mi primera vez en esto – se disculpó mientras trabajaba a mi alrededor.

-"Kami-sama dame una mano aquí" – suplique mientras era manipulado por su terapeuta, conocía al rutina primero esa cosa plástica que le colocaban de bajo y las toallas a su alrededor para no mojar todo – "¿porque siempre yo?"- pensé al ver que ya le tocaba retirar mi ropa interior - "esto es vergonzoso" - vi como aquella menuda extremidad tomaba la húmeda esponja y era acercada.

-Comencemos - anuncio el peli rosa mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo de piel pálida – Sabes Eiri-san me gustaría que pronto puedas comencemos con los ejercicios mas fuerte – dijo, debo decir que ante mi contemplación insistente, el realmente se veía muy concentrado en su tarea de limpiar cada pedacito de mi cuerpo. Cuando termino de un lado empezó con el otro como siempre lavar y secar cada parte a conciencia, el problema simple fue que se detuvo un instante al ver que el tocaba limpiara los genitales. Pero como buen profesional inicio la higienización de esa parte tan importante, con mucho respeto.

(N/A: Esto lo contare yo es mas facial para mi hacerlo – sepan disculpar las molestias – continuemos…. ^.^)

Si Shuichi no hubiera estado tan concentrado en su tarea seguramente hubiera visto la cara abochornada de su paciente, quien al ver como aquellas pequeñas manos vagaban por sus cuerpo comenzaron a tener ideas muy insanas, era tan suave el contacto y aun así podían decir que lo estaba seduciendo o al menos eso pensaba el rubio.

-"Kami-sama!" – cavilaba el rubio sin dejar de ver lo que estaba pasando, ya que por más acalorado que se sintiera no quería perderse nada de lo que ese chico hacia sobre él.

La mirada dorada no perdía movimiento, el punto más excitante fue ver como tomaba su miembro para higienizarlo, el toque era firme sin vacilación y aun así delicado.

Las ideas se borraron de la mente del actor, al sentir la manipulación a la que estaba siendo sujeto y lo que menos esperaba era que su cuerpo reaccionará, ósea, nunca le había pasado desde que estaba internado y conciente.

-"No, no puede ser" – pensó avergonzado al sentir aquello que no debía ser evidente.

De repente el corazón de Eiri comenzó a bombear sangre a partes que el creía dormidas para siempre, de pronto sintió la necesidad de desaparecer, es que todo aquello era tan vergonzoso.

-Bien Eiri-san voy a voltearte – anunció el joven medico y al blondo se quedo así como si nada pasara. Pero pestañó confundido al comprender las reacciones de su "_compañero_" ¿acaso no había visto _**eso**_? Observo su _**orgullo**_ firme como un sargento listo para la guerra.

-"Que carajo esta pasando?"- se cuestionó el rubio sacado de onda ante la actitud fría de su terapeuta.

-Bien ya concluimos con el baño - anuncio el pelo rosa – nos queda ponerte la emulsión para tu piel.- retiro todas las telas húmedas a su alrededor además de la tela plástica abajo. – Deja que ponga esto en el lavado – pidió y recogió todo y se metió en le baño.

Una extraña sensación se había apoderado del paciente, pero no puedo aclararlo ya que Shuichi regreso con su semblante calmo.

-Bueno terminemos para que puedas vestirte – dijo mientras tomaba una pote de loción -Me gusta mucho este aroma espero que a ti también – acerco un poco de la emulsión a la cara del su rubio paciente- Te gusta?

-"Si baka da igual termina ya"- gruño sin poder contenerse.

-Bien – Solo le tomo diez minutos mas extender aquella loción por todo su cuerpo para luego colocarle un bata de algodón que ayudaría a absolver cualquier resto de humedad.- listo! – anuncio- no fue tan difícil – Shuichi observo la esquiva mirada de su enfermo favorito – Que sucede Eiri-san?

-"Nada demonios"- ladro mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado. – "Porque no te largas y me dejas en paz"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio absoluto en donde el amatista se dedico a observó detenidamente – ¿Esta apenado Eiri-san? –cuestiono dando en el blanco.

-"AAGGG NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA IMBECIL" – ladro el rubio mientras sentía las mejillas arder.

-No te preocupes – dijo el de bata color blanca - sabes que es bueno – señalo su parte íntima con naturalidad - esa erección – puntualizo acercándose buscando los dorados ojos – Eso demuestra tu sensibilidad y que sentiste mi contacto es buena señal – anuncio en su vano intento de animarlo y que dejara de pensar en el bochorno de ser tocado por un desconocida en aquellas partes intimas.

-"No es que no me gusto idiota… es que tu…"- detuvo su pensamiento al darse cuenta de aquel sentimiento que dominaba sus sistema – "¿Qué carajo estoy pensando?" - contuvo el pensamiento y así las emociones que sabía no debía tener.

-Vamos Eiri-san no me gusta que estes mal - acaricio los cabellos rubio llamando así su atención – ¿Quieres que te peine?

-"Hay baka!…"- suspiro contemplando aquella mirada calma y esperanzada, siempre intentando hacerle sentir mejor y lo conseguía – "Esta bien" - contesto volviendo toda su atención – "tu no tienes la culpa de mis pensamientos pervertidos"- razono con objetividad – "Tu solo estas trabajando mientras que yo…"

-Eiri -san...- llamo el mas amatista - Tienes el cabello muy suave… y largo – mientras deslizaba su mano por las hebras doradas – la próxima vez le preguntare a la enfermera en jefe si puedo cortarte un poco el cabello…- lo miro a la cara - si quieres claro – sonrío de forma casi infantil.

-"Puedes hacer lo que querías" – replicó el blondo perdido en aquellos ojos tan llenos de vida.

Tuvo que cerrarlos al sentir aquellas caricias, disfrutando de los mimos que le hacía aquella persona que se había trasformado en tan poco tiempo el centro de su vida.

La noche nuevamente llego implacable y el horario de visita hacía rato había terminado, la mirad dorada observaba como su terapeuta y compañero arreglaba sus cosas, la inevitable separación llegaría, aunque sabía a la perfección que él regresaría trascurrido el tiempo de descanso. Eiri estaba sencillamente preocupado por el problema de las indeseables visitas nocturnas.

-¿Sabes una cosa? – cuestiono el dueño de esa mirada amatista sacándome de esos lúgubres pensamientos.

-"¿Ahora que te pasa baka?"

-Pues… me gustaría dejar de llamarte con tanta formalidad - expresó mientras se acercaba - si vamos a ser amigos me gustaría tutearte - solicitó con esa carita de ángel a centímetros de la del mayor – ¿Puedo? di que si onegai - pidió esperando la respuesta que fue afirmativa por supuesto – ¡KYA! Gracias - dijo mientras lo abrazaba con efusividad - ¡Muchas gracias Eiri! – repitió cerca de su oído.

-"Como mierda le podría negar algo"- cavilo el rubio disfrutando de la muestra de afecto de su ahora _amigo_.

Cuándo el abrazo termino algo en el interior, de Eiri, se agito no quería separarse de él, era como un presentimiento, como si nunca lo volviera a ver nunca más, entonces concentró todos sus esfuerzos en apretar la manga de la camisola que usaba Shuichi.

-¿Qué sucede Eiri?- cuestionó el peli rosa acercándose nuevamente - ¿Acaso no quieres que me valla? – Pregunto - ¿es eso?

-"No te vallas"- pidió con angustia.

-Tranquiló no pasara nada – afirmó sujetando la mano - Sabes que no me iré hasta que te duermas.

-"Baka eso es a lo que el temo… dormirme y que desaparezcas".

-Tengo una sorpresa especial – asevero el terapeuta mientras sujetaba al mochila y la ponía sobre la cama – Esto es especialmente echo para ti – continuo mientras extraía el Mp4 – mira le pedí a un vecino que sabe de música que me ayudara y anoche grave esto para ti – sonrío complacido a ver que mil apretón aun continuaba supongo que mis ojos de demostraba la calma y el placer que me llenaban al estar así con él - Aquí hay muchos sonidos de ambiente y también el tema de mi mami que canto para ti - soltó un momento mi mano y coloco los auriculares en mis oídos conecto el play para volver a sujetar mi mano. –Descansa Eiri no te preocupes por nada…

Lo observé mientras que en mis oídos comenzó a sonar la canción que siempre me cantaba… esta vez la voz estaba acompañado por un piano…

(N/A: Aquí el link –que también encontraran en mi perfil- para que entiendan la dulzura del arrullo *0* .com/watch?v=-nALKDP40-g)

**El día de hoy anuncia que ya termina**

**Y sin hacer ningún sonido comienza el mañana**

**Relaja tu cansado cuerpo**

**Y duerme tranquila mente…**

**Desde le primer día**

**Que te conocí**

**El perfil que me muestras.**

**Siempre tiene una mirada fija en al mañana,**

**Con ojos llenos de empeño.**

Por mas que lo intente mis ojos parecían tener voluntad propia, y querían cerrarse me resistí, pero el sonido de la dulce voz me envolvía.

**No te apresures.**

**No hay necesidad de ganarle a nadie,**

**Seguramente hay alguien.**

**Que te ama.**

**Respira muy ligeramente.**

**Tu apacible rostro durmiente,**

**Para que puedas ver el mañana nuevamente**

**Descansa tranquilamente**

**Mmmmm,….mmmm….**

**Los días que vivo cantando junto a ti.**

**Los días lluviosos que nada sale bien.**

**Dices que es tu culpa.**

**Y me sonreíste.**

Sencillamente me relaje mientras sentía el calor de su mano sobre mi frente, que me acariciaba las cejas.

-Descansa… Eiri…

Fue lo último que escuche mientras la melodía y la vos de Shuichi se escuchaba cada vez más lejos….

**No te atormentes.**

**Porque yo soy feliz.**

**Por mas que no se cumplan.**

**Los sueños son hermosos.**

**Si una sola nube brilló.**

**Tú sincera sonrisa.**

**Para que puedas ver la mañana nuevamente**

**Descansa tranquilamente.**

**Descansa para el mañana…**

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor: **

KYA! verdad que es hermosa esa cancion? ... cuando la escuche se me vino a la mente la idea de Shu arrullando a yuki XD , el tema es "Canción de buenas Noches" lo canta kaito-sama - KAWAI! ( es un chico de Vocaloid *w*) Ahi les dejo el link para que escuche el tema e imaginen a Shu cantando apra su rubio amor XD.

Bueno a ver que piensan de este capitulo. Estuvo movidito? y como veran los sentimientos estan a flor de piel *w*. Yuki ya esta perdido jejeje ^^ Por cierto que adoro a Shuichi ku ku ku ( no es novedad mi declaracion XD)

Pero como de costumbre debo saludara un par de personitas que siemrpe estan alli apoyandome:** lorena, Isis-chan; Jennita** para ellas mi cariño.

bueno el proximo capitulo se titula... **Realidad / Deseos contenidos/ Golpe **

O_O espero haberlas picado para que sigan leyendo ^^, con respceto a** Despedida**, en verdad lamento informar que mis musas se niegan a colaborar y se me hace cada vez mas dificil continuarla T...T, supongo que me he puesto triste al ver el poco interes que tienen en ese fic.

Pero no me dejare vencer ya veran que publicare pronto. Al menos eso espero ^^ 

**Lady Sesshoumaru ( Con aura de depresion) se despide ...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

AHHH ACABO DE LLEGAR T^T ESTOY TARDE, TARDE …;o;

Querida gente lamento mi desaparición, pero como ya mencione en alguno de mis actualizaciones, soy la madre de una quinceañera que quiere su fiesta y estoy en medio de su organización eso es muy complicado en verdad (Ojitos de espiral) pero como ya falta muy poco para terminar, solo me queda esforzarme un poco mas ^.^.

Pero Bueno la verdad es que solo tengo este fic terminado y como ya he repetido muchas veces se publica una vez por semana…

Bien mi dedicatoria especial…

**Para mi pequeña princesa…**

**Porque ella es mi ángel de inspiración **

**y la extraño demasiado T.T**

**Lady Sesshoumaru **

Nos leemos en el saludo final…. Por cierto no se olviden de agradecer a Hotaru-chan por permitirme publicar su regalo.

**Rescátame de mi Oscuridad**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº 6 **

**Realidad / Deseos contenidos/ Golpe **

Shuichi contemplo a su amigo y paciente se había dormido por fin. Aun así sostenía su mano con firmeza, marcando de ese modo la alteración que él ya sabía que tenía.

Todo el día estuvo preocupado por al charla que había tenido con la enfermera en jefe. No sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que lo perturbaba pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, esa misma noche, después de todas las horas de planearlo ya tenía decidida su estrategia.

-Vamos a ver que es lo que te preocupa y molesta durante las noches - comento con voz suave mientra colocaba la mano de su amigo bajo la manta se acerco al rostro y beso la mejilla – duerme bien… - reviso el mp4 arreglo para que toda la carpeta se repitiera una y otra vez con suerte nada alteraría el sueño de su paciente.

Se aparto de la cama tomando su mochila y se metió en el baño esperando a que nada ocurriera durante la noche, solo ambicionaba que aquella agitación fuera por los sueños que podía llegar a ser recurrentes, tal vez un recuerdo una momento difícil, la lista podía ser enorme, lavó sus manos, su rostro y se miro al espejo.

Suspirando intento que su mente no se disparara aquel recuerdo tan lacivo y que lo llevaba a pensar en cosas tan poco profesionales.

Inevitablemente se miro las manos, aquellas extremidades que de trigueño color que destacaban sobre manera cuando acariciaron y palparon esa piel tan pálida y suave, a pesar de su delgadez en verdad Eiri era un hombre bien formado, eso ya lo había notado cuando le hacía masaje, pero una cosa es hacer un masaje y otra muy distinta era jabonar enjuagar cada sector de aquella piel.

Trago grueso al recordar aquel momento, irónicamente para concentrarse se repetía las indicaciones que le diera la pequeña enfermera de ojos verdes.

_-Esto es importante Shuichi-san escúcheme bien – _el peli rosa asintió serio_ - Primero debes cerrar muy bien el lugar, cubrir cada hendidura para que el aire no se filtre. Una vez que se ha desvestido al paciente, se coloca sobre una sábana plastificada, a continuación se ponen sábanas enrolladas a los lados con el fin de "empacar" su cuerpo, sin dejar espacios vacíos.- _señalo seria las cosas que estaban en una mesa apiladas y listas para ser usadas_ - Después se enjabona el cuerpo con una toalla facial repleta de agua con jabón y se retira la espuma con la misma toalla mojada con agua limpia (el líquido que escurra será absorbido por las sábanas laterales). Ya que está limpia la parte superior del cuerpo se procede a hacer lo mismo a los lados, volteando al paciente sin olvidar limpiar perfectamente áreas como los genitales._

-Pero como yo…bueno…- balbuceó un acalorado terapeuta al comprender lo que debía hacer.

-_Escúchame Shuichi-san presta atención_ - dijo ella en un tono profesional - _La limpieza de los genitales y la zona anal resulta fundamental, ya que además de despedir mal olor, es la parte donde suelen aparecer irritación e infecciones. En el caso masculino, el aseo se realiza con una toallita facial impregnada de espuma de jabón con la que se limpiarán testículos, escroto y pene, sobre todo el prepucio (la piel que lo recubre)_

-Esta bien – suspiro con las mejillas muchos mas rojas que antes.

-_Finalmente, se debe secar a la perfección, e hidratar su piel; al vestirlo lo mejor es la ropa holgada y de algodón, que absorbe todo tipo de líquidos. Inclusive puede otorgarle otros cuidados, como rasurarlo, perfumarlo o todo lo que lo ayudará a elevar su estado de ánimo._

-Entiendo..- tomo las cosas que necesitaba – Gracias por explicarme.

-No gracias a ti por ayudarme – respondió la muchacha.

-Ya vete se hace tarde tu mami espera.

-Hai…- se alejo unos pasos- te traeré paste!

-Ok…

En verdad le había ayudado mucho la explicación, he intento que por todos los medios tenerla en al cabeza y hacer cada cosa de una forma profesional.

-Pero fue difícil demonios – afirmó mientras sujetaba intentando controlar el temblor en sus manos.

De solo recordar aquel cuerpo a su merced reaccionado de esa forma. Su temperatura corporal se elevaba de una forma aterradora.

-Soy un maldito pervertido! – se dijo a si mismo, observo nuevamente su reflejo y recordó claramente aquel hormigueó en todo su cuerpo, literalmente había huido al baño para poder controlarse.

Se exigió a si mismo ser un Professional, no podía dejar que ese sentimiento que lo agobiaba lo dominará. Para el estaba mas claro que el agua, que Uesugi Eiri no podía llegar a ser más que un paciente, un amigo… al menos hasta que saliera del hospital… después era otra historia…

-Que demonios estas pensando?- se cuestiono –Sabes que el no es como tu… - miro nuevamente al espejo que el devolvió una mirada triste - el es una estrella…alguien importante…- suspiro cansinamente- es mejor olvidarnos de ese asunto…

Se coloco la mochila y salio del baño observando como su querido paciente respiraba acompasadamente, necesitaba informarle a la enfermera que se quedaría de guardia, no solo por cortesía sino para no meterse en problemas, de paso conseguiría un café para poder aguantar más tiempo despierto.

Se encaminó hasta la maquina expendedora y buscar a la enfermera pero justo en es momento vio a dos personas que se acercaban, ellos conversando como en susurros, el peli rosa decidió mantenerse oculto mas que por prudencia por instinto algo le decía que no debía mostrarse y así lo hizo, puso todos sus sentidos alerta.

-Estas seguro que todo esta bien? – escucho que cuestionaba una voz desconocida.

-Si señor – respondió el otro y Shuichi lo reconoció era su jefe.

-No quiero errores en esto – advirtió el otro sujeto.

-No señor si ya le dije que el único impedimento para el traslado era esa fastidiosa de Kagamine y su esposo... Pero ya resolví eso – puntualizo de una manera grosera, haciendo que el alma de Shu se sacudiera de preocupación.

-Y como si se puede saber? – pregunto el tipo de vestimenta bastante llamativa para esa hora de la noche.

-Han tenido que salir por una urgencia familiar y no volverán por unas semanas – señalo Gotou.

-La urgencia es verdadera?

-Bueno… existir, existe la urgencia pero no era tan grave, más ellos no lo sabrán hasta llegar allí y para ese momento será muy tarde usted obtendrá lo que quiere ya que estando Kagamine lejos yo tengo la autorización de hacer lo que me plazca

-Bien, bien… veo que te estas esforzando.

-Siempre y cuando la remuneración sea buena.

-Claro Gouto sabes que tendrás mi "gratitud"

-Pues pase por aquí debe firmar algunas formas más para poder terminar con el papelerió.

-De acuerdo pero hazlo rápido que debo ir a ver a Eiri-san – puntualizo el blondo en un tono demasiado… Shuichi no tenía modo de expresar lo que le hizo sentir ese modo de hablar.

-Si señor…

Ambos desaparecieron rumbo a un sector que Shuichi no conocía, frunció el seño intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando, ¿Quién era ese tipo y que quería con Eiri?, además… ¿Qué tenía que ver su One-sama en todo eso?

Extrajo su celular y marco el número, en seguida entro el contestador no le quedo otra que dejar el mensaje. Chasqueo la lengua disgustado, no le agradaba nada todo aquel asunto.

Las preguntas eran demasiadas y no tenía una simple respuesta para ellas. Su corazón latía fuerte, al pensar en que Eiri-san estaba involucrado en algo que esos dos sujetos planeaban, aun así intento controlar esa ansiedad que lo embargó y pensar con claridad.

Debía volver con Eiri y chequear que todo estaba bien con él, luego vería lo demás.

Apresuro su paso hasta llegar a la habitación, entro con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y observo a su amigo, quién a juzgar por su acompasada respiración descansar bien, un murmullo en la puerta hizo que automáticamente se escondiera tras uno de los sillones de sobrio color que estaban en un rincón del cuarto.

-Apresúrate con eso- ordeno con voz chillona y consiguió erizar los pelitos de su nuca.

-Si Seguchi-san…

-Ahora déjame solo – ordeno el tal Seguchi.

Los pasos de su jefe se alejaron, aun así Shuichi no se asomo de inmediato, aun no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo allí oculto como un ladrón, solo había actuado por instinto. Ahora intento no moverse ni llamar la atención prestando mucha atención a cada sonido.

-Como estas Eiri-san? - saludo la figura que acababa de entrar.

La voz de aquel sujeto provoco en Shuichi un estremecimiento involuntario, incluso tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que no se le escapara un quejido angustioso, que seguramente pondría en alerta al tipo. Elevo cuidadosamente su cuerpo para observar, a pesar de todo sentía cierta curiosidad por conocer al hombre.

-Todo esta casi listo – dijo con un tono calmado – Pronto podré disponer de tu… - acaricio el rostro del dormido rubio - traslado – los ojos verdes denotaron un brillo casi podría decirse que diabólico – No importa lo que piense los demás, tu vas a ser mío…

Shuichi abrió los ojos con estupor al escuchar aquella declaración, en su interior un fuego comenzó a quemarlo, aun así permaneció en su puesto como si fuese una guepardo esperando algún movimiento de su desprevenida victima para poder atacar.

-Menos mal que ese estorbó de Kagamine ya esta lejos – continuo el rubio ignorando que sus movimientos estaban bajo algún escrutinio – Para cuando Mika y ese tonto de Tatsuha se enteren de lo que paso, tu estarás bajo mi "_protección_"…- con total libertad quito la manta que cubría al oji dorado – Ho! Eiri eres tan hermoso…- exclamó con voz pastosa - supe que serías mío desde el momento en que te conocí… ¿recuerdas? – acaricio la piel del brazo con al punta de los dedos - Aunque tuve que casarme con tu hermana para estar cerca de ti nada importaba – confeso… - después de tantos años de aguantar este deseo y tolerar cada desplantes de tu parte… - decía mientras metía la mano por debajo del pijama – Por fin podré hacer lo que quería contigo – su rostro se acerco peligrosamente al del dormido Eiri – Pronto no habrá nadie en tu mundo más que yo…- la mueca parecía una sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar en lo que vendría - imagina las cosas que podré hacer contigo…

La sangre de Shuichi estaba apunto de estallar en su cabeza, por más que intentaba controlarla ya no podía, la mente de ese hombre era tan oscura, retorcida y no merecía ningún tipo de perdón.

Su cuerpo hasta ese momento inmóvil, se movió solo, al notar lo osado de las caricia, en el precisó instante en que los labios de ese tipo tocaron los de Eiri, algo en el se encendió y quemo su cuerpo dándole el impulso que necesitaba.

Su mente racional se apago para dar paso a este ser lleno de rencor, en dos paso estuvo justo atrás del rubio, que asustado volteo para ver dos ojos violetas que parecían arder en llamas.

Lo siguiente que Touma sintió fue que era jalado del cuello de su elegante traje, casi hasta la puerta donde algo lo golpeo en pleno estomago, su cuerpo voló casi instantáneamente por el aire hasta chocar contra la pared.

Antes de que pudiera articular alguna frase o amenaza al sujeto, fue nuevamente tomado del cuello y otro golpe fue impreso de forma directa en su "hermoso" rostro. El impacto de aquel puño de acero partió su fino labio inferior, cayo estrepitosamente al suelo en medio del pasillo.

Sus verdes ojos mostraban estupor y algo de miedo ante la figura de aquel peli rosa, parado cual guerrero dispuesto a un nuevo ataque; Que de pronto se volteo y entro de nuevo al cuarto de Eiri sin decir una sola palabra cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Shuichi ingreso en la habitación aun con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, no podía creer que ese sujeto tuviera la mente tan endiabladamente sucia. Intento calmarse pero en verdad era difícil, tomo asiento junto a su paciente y allí se quedo con la mirada perdida por quien sabe que lapso de minutos.

Lejos de él estaba aquel ruido que se genero afuera de la habitación, primero los murmullos y corridas, mas tarde los gritos estaba generando tanto de su jefe directo o del sujeto al que acababa de golpear.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y la adrenalina fue diminuyendo poco a poco, la mano que el terapeuta contemplaba comenzó a hincharse y el dolor irrumpió en le sistema nervioso volviéndolo a la realidad.

-Por Kami que hice?- murmuro mientras observaba sus nudillos manchados de sangre.

-Shuichi-san!- escuchó que decían desde la puerta.

- Lilian-san… yo…

-A ver déjame revisarte – dijo la mujer revisándole la mano – Hay Shuichi-kun ¿porque golpeaste a ese hombre? ¿Acaso no sabes quien es?

-El estaba molestando a Eiri-san…- se justifico - yo lo vi…

-Ese hombre es Seguchi Touma el cuñado de Uesugi-san - comento mientras limpiaba la herida con una toalla húmeda.

-Pero si yo lo vi, ese hombre lo estaba toqueteándolo no como _un cuñado_ – el cuerpo se le estremeció al recordarlo - tienes que creerme Lilian-san – pidió Shuichi.

-…- la mujer observo aquel rostro alterado, sabía que no estaba mintiendo, ya había notado que la presencia del sujeto estaba relacionaba seriamente con las alteraciones de Uesugi. Pero estaba ese problemita, no podía decir nada ya que no quería meterse en problemas tenía una familia que alimentar - Escúchame Shuichi-kun ese tipo es peligros – Advirtió – tiene muchas influencias y ya sabes que a Gouto-sama le importa mucho los beneficios que vienen con las atenciones de este hombre.

-Pero eso no le da derecho a actuar con ese descaro - todo el cuerpo volvió a tensarse y los puños a cerrarse con furia sin importar el dolor que llegara asentir con aquella acción.

-Lo se, aun así no se que tan bueno halla sido esto – comento ella con centrada actitud mientras limpiaba el puño manchado de carmín.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Tú y yo sabemos que sin el apoyo los doctores Kagamine no habrá nadie que te pueda ayudarle en este momento - observo al rubio que estaba ajeno a todo ese lío.

Shuichi observo también a su amigo, se veía cual niño dormido, se estremeció al comprender que la enfermera tenía toda la razón. Había cometido un error enorme.

-Le puedo pedir un favor Lilian-san. – dijo mientras observaba a Eiri.

-Si el que quieras – respondió sin pensarlo.

-Cuide mucho a Eiri-san… tal vez yo no estaré aquí mañana…- trago con amargura las ganas de llorar y continuo - pero se que usted lo ayudara en lo que pueda si me echan de aquí necesitó saber que queda en buenas manos.

-Por su puesto que si no te preocupes… - aseguro la mujer con un dejo de melancolía, sabías que la petición era importante para ambos.

-Ese hombre quiere llevárselo no se como impedirlo - comento frustrado.

-Tal vez podríamos comunicarnos con su familia… - mencionó la enfermera muy bajo.

-No tengo ninguna información de ese tipo - replicó angustiado amatista.

-Tu no pero yo…- en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Disculpe Lilian-sama – llamo un enfermero de contextura enorme.

-¿Si que necesitas Fargo-san?

-Gouto-sama busca a Shindou-san – los ojos marrones observaron con un destello de asombro a la figura quieta y calma del peli rosa.

-Dile que ira en un minuto – aseguro la mujer.

-Bien. – salio de allí pero no se alejo, ya que tenía ordenes que seguir.

-Tienes que ir Shuichi-kun. – dijo con pesar.

-Lo se – suspiro luego observo a su amigo – me daría un momento con él.

-Si, pero apresúrate – dijo mientras se ponía de pie para salir - si no vas quizás vengan a buscarte con la gente de seguridad.

-Si gracias…

La enfermera salió y Shuichi se quedo solo, observando el semblante calmo de su querido Eiri. Comprendió tarde que comito un error absurdo dominado por los celos, si hubiera pensado las cosas con calma no estaría allí apunto de despedirse de su amigo.

Porque estaba conciente que ese maldito oji verde no dudaría en hacerlo despedir. De esa forma no habrá nada que le impidiera cometer aquel atroz acto.

-Kussooo!- magullo Shu al borde de las lagrimas, sus estupidos celos habían echo que dejara a Eiri en las manos de ese maldito degenerado - Perdóname Eiri.

Lentamente se acerco aquel semblante calmo, acaricio su rubio cabello llegando hasta sus oídos, por suerte los auriculares no se habían movido y el se encontraba ajeno a todo aquel mal momento.

Era mejor que no se enterara su progreso no fue gran cosa pero sabía que era conciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por algo había entrado en aquel poso depresivo antes de conocerlo.

Volvió a maldecir su propia estupidez, cuestionándose sus propias acciones, ahora debía enfrentar el hecho de que tal vez no le dejen acercarse a Eiri. Al menos hasta que su Rin- onee-chan volviera.

-Me tengo que ir Eiri… - un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando, por lo que solo se limito a acercarse y besar aquellos labios. Cuando se separo de él una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayo sobre un semi despierto paciente – que descanses – dijo Shu mientras tomaba su mochila y salía de allí casi corriendo.

Salio de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hacia el piso dónde lo esperaban, esta vez decidió tomar el ascensor no tenía las energías suficientes para subir o bajar escaleras, se introdujo y tras el un hombre alto que Shuichi reconoció de inmediato.

-Eres mi guardián?

-Sigo órdenes – contesto el tipo.

-No te preocupes se el camino, aun así – agrego - has tu trabajo no meteré en más problemas a nadie. – afirmó Shuichi.

El silencio se prolongo en el lapso que el ascensor llegaba al piso indicado, al ser de noche las oficinas estaban vacías. Las puertas se abrieron y ante el un pasillo largo dio un par de paso y sintió que al acercarse a la oficinal de su jefe inmediato se asemejaba a un lugar lúgubre, como si estuviera caminando hacia el patíbulo, aun así se dio valor y termino de recorrer el espacio que le faltaba. Toco la puerta y al ser permitida la entrada cruzo el umbral.

El hombre al que llamaban Gouto se encontraba firmando unos papeles, su semblante era serio, cuando termino de firmar unas cosas cerro la carpeta y observo directamente a la persona que tenía parada.

-Shindou Shuichi – dijo luego de un silencio abrumador.

-Si señor – respondió Shuichi con aplomo no pretendía desmoronarse en ese momento.

-Usted sabe que nunca fue de mi agrado su presencia en este establecimiento - señalo.

-Si señor pero...

-Silencio – interrumpió el hombre mayor – No puedo tolerar esa violencia en nadie de mi personal – extendió un sobre - puede pasar por sus cosas.

-Señor eso no es justo – intento defenderse- Yo solo...

-Justo!- gruño - no hable estupideces por favor - agito el sobre que tenía en la mano – aquí están sus honorario.

-No puedo aceptar – se negó rotundo.

-Como guste – volvió a los papeles pero Shuichi no se movió de su sitio – que?

-Señor por favor – comenzó a suplicar - ¿no podría cuidar a Uesugi-san? – Cuestiono apelando a una vez mas al lado bueno de las personas – No me pague si no quiere, solo permítame seguir con el tratamiento.

-Tienes terminantemente prohibido volver a poner un pie en este hospital – sentencio el hombre obeso – Fargo!- llamo .

-Si señor – dijo el hombre enorme que había acompañado a Shuichi desde le cuarto de Eiri.

-Acompáñalo a su locker y ve que saque todo - puntualizó - luego escóltalo a la calle.

-Si señor

-Usted no puede hacer esto - explotó Shindou - ¿acaso no ve lo que ese tipo esta pensando hacer?- intento razonar el amatista.

-No me interesa – sentencio el director – simplemente no me meto donde no me llaman.

-¿Como puede hacer eso? – cuestiono incrédulo.

-Largo de mi oficina – espeto el robusto jefe.

-Tu Desgraciado!- espeto Shuichi y dio dos pasos para darle su merecido al maldito gordo ambicioso. Pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Shindou-san- advirtió el grandulon a sus espaldas.

-Tsk… - esculpió liberándose de un manotazo volteo antes de salir por aquella puerta – no creas que esto quedara así – advirtió con la decisión marcada en sus expresivos ojos amatistas.

-¿Y que ganaras con eso? – Comenzó a burlarse - será tu palabra contra la de una persona prestigiosa como Seguchi-sama – rió groseramente.

-Al menos si la prensa me hace caso y se forma un escándalo sabre dónde esta Uesugi-san no podrán moverlo sin que la prensa se entere – después de decir eso se encamino hacia su lockers con pasos enfadados.

Ni bien la figura menuda desapareció por los pasillos, de entre las sombras de aquella habitación surgieron unos ojos verdes que brillaban con furia.

-Que vamos a hacer Seguchi-sama?- cuestiono el obeso con pavor - si cumple sus amenazas…

-Cállate – ordeno el rubio tomo su celular marco y espero – Hola Taki tengo un trabajo para ti…. - cubrió el celular y dijo- dame la dirección de ese imbecil – ordeno el rubio.

-Pero señor…

-Ahora – gruño entre dientes - no tengo todo el día…- ladro con enfado.

-Señor…- extendió el expediente con los datos personales – espero no nos traiga problemas.

-Idiota por quien me tomas? – observo la hoja donde se veía una pequeña foto de el amatista – sigues ahí? …- escucho un momento - Si puedes hacer lo que te plazca con el… se puede decir que si es lindo… espera – miro con rencor la fotografía – esta por salir de la clínica central y se dirigirá a… anota… - le dio al dirección - Oye… luego que te diviertas has que parezca un robo…no quiero errores - advirtió, hizo una mueca de asco y agrego – Si tiene le pelo rosa ojos violetas no lo vas a poder confundir … bien llámame cuando este todo echo - finalizo al llamada - bien Gouto iré a ver a Eiri-san – dijo con tal calma que erizaba la piel.

Unos pisos más abajo Shuichi, ignorando el peligro que lo amenazaba, terminaba de guardar sus cosas en un pequeño bolso para luego ser escoltado a la vereda. Una vez afuera se quedo parado un momento en al vereda observando el cuarto piso.

Suspiro frustrado no había podido hacer nada bien, no le pudo cumplir su palabra a la señorita Uesugi, ni a su querida hermana Rin. Ese maldito de Seguchi había echo que su mente solo quisiera golpearlo y ahora lo peor de todo era que rompió su promesa con Eiri…

-Soy un baka…- murmuro mientras se encaminaba a la parada del auto bus - Debe haber una manera para que pueda volver a verlo - pensó mientras seguía caminado cabizbajo – pero lo primero será ubicar a alguien que crea mi historia….

Sumergido como estaba en sus cavilaciones no se percato que dos personas de oscuro ropaje habían subido en el mismo Bus, se sentaron a unos cuando asientos de el y aguardaron hasta que el bajara para seguirlo.

Estaba por llegar a su humilde edificio cuando noto la presencia de esas figuras, aun sin hacer un movimiento que los advirtiera, desvío un poco su camino porque no pretendía llevar a ese par a su departamento, dio un rodeo y al doblar la esquina echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Gracias a su entrenamiento logro separarse de ellos lo suficiente como para trepar por la escalera de emergencia de su edificio, subió lo mas rápido que pudo y entro por la ventana pero lo que vio lo dejo paralizado, su humilde cuarto se encontraba echo pedazos, nada de lo que atesoraba estaba en pie, fotos, diplomas, su guitarra, **Nada**.

El bolso que cargo durante todo ese tiempo cayo al piso – pero que…?

-Al fin llegas – se escucho una voz a su derecha y de un rincón surgió un sujeto de cabello negro y ojos pardos con una sonrisa demasiado complacida, lo detallo de pies a cabeza y el cuerpo de Shuichi sufrió una especie de estremecimiento involuntario.

-Quien eres tu y que haces en mi casa? – espeto con enfado ocultando su miedo bajo una postura decidida y firme.

-Eres atrevido…- afirmo el tipo mientras se acercaba y descaradamente intento tomarle el rostro, pero Shuichi no se dejo manosear - Je…muy lindo… me divertiré contigo – sentencio.

Casi de inmediato, el peli rosa, respondió con violencia no por nada se había criado en el peor orfanato estatal. En ese lugar o te defendías o eras victima de los sujetos abusivos. Y él al tener esa apariencia tan débil… con ese cabello rosa, y aquel rostro tan angelical debió cuidar su cuerpo a base de golpes y esfuerzo.

Muchas veces estuvo acorralado por mas de un tipo y había salido airoso, golpeado pero con su cuerpo sin mancha. Las veces que lo visitaba la pareja Kagamine intentaba ocultar los moretones y raspones pero ella siempre lo descubría.

Ahora nuevamente intentaba protegerse, porque los ojos pardos de aquel sujeto no auguraban nada bueno. Y Por ahí dicen que no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque, así que se fue contra el tipo. El moreno recibió empujón, seguida de un golpe en el estomago.

-Veo que la gatita tiene garras…- murmuro escupiendo un poco de sangre – mejor esto será mucho divertido.

El moreno se movió con rapidez asestando dos buenas patadas que seguramente abrían dejado inconciente a cualquiera pero no a Shuichi que llevaba años de entrenamiento en Ninjistus y resistencia aeróbica. Así que devolvió cada golpe con certera habilidad.

Lo que en verdad no espero fue que esos sujetos que lo seguían hacia unos momentos ahora entraban por la ventana y se unieran a la juerga, en un momento se vio acorralado luego de recibir varios golpes en sus maltrechas costillas, tubo que hacerse un ovilló en el piso, estaba apunto de perder la conciencia cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Shuichi-kun esta usted bien? - dijo la mujer del otro lado de la puerta que golpeaba con insistencia.

-Maldita sea…- magullo el moreno.

-Que hacemos Taki? – cuestiono el rubio del grupo.

-Cállate déjame que piense – ladro el mencionado Taki.

-Shuichi-kun- insistió en llamarlo la mujer mientras movía el picaporte.

-¿Que hacemos lo llevamos? – cuestiono el tercer sujeto.

-No volveremos por el luego – aseguro Aizawas para luego pegarle una fuerte patada que hizo que el peli rosa escupiera sangre - nos veremos gatita…- lo tomo del cabello, lo incorporo hasta llegar a su altura y lamió la sangre de sus labios, luego lo soltó y dejo que cayera otra vez al piso.

Los tres desaparecieron por la ventana que daba a la escalera de emergencia, y el maltrecho Shu intentaba no perder la seriedad. Escucho que la puerta se abría y el estridente chillido de la casera.

-Shuichi-kun, Shuichi-kun- llamaba la desesperada mujer.

-Tran… quila…- murmuro el terapeuta intentando sentarse con mucho cuidado ya que el dolor en sus costillas en verdad lo estaban dejando casi sin sentidos.

-Pero que paso?- miro a todos lados - Por kami-sama lo han destruido todo!

-Meshui-san – llamo el peli rosa con una calma que no sentía – escúcheme…- trago con dificultad y se concentró en decir lo que anhelaba expresar sin derrumbarse - se... Que no es el momento pero lo cobrare el favor que me debe…

-Ho!...- la asustada mujer se puso seria - si lo escucho…

-Podría recoger todo lo que pueda salvar de mis cosas… y guardarlas?- cuestionó sin mas.

-Y usted Shuichi-kun?

-Me voy a ocultar… - expreso mientras intentaba incorporarse sin mucho éxito.

-De quien? – quiso saber ella mientras lo ayudaba.

-Creo que hay alguien que me quiere dañar – respondió vagamente, respirando con dificultad.

-Pero porque?- insistió.

-Se lo diré luego…- tosió un poco - ahora escúcheme por favor… - puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer de mediana edad - si viene a preguntar por mi usted no sabe nada, no importa si dice que es un pariente amigo o algo así…

-Pero…

-Usted sabe que soy huérfano – argumento el peli rosa.

-Si si...entiendo.

-Gracias – se puso de pie a duras penas…- me voy ahora.

-A donde?

-Es mejor que no sepa…- se coloco la mochila y salio al exterior de su destruido hogar.

-Espere Onegai - suplico la mujer, lo alcanzo en el pasillo-Yo lo ayudare a salir de aquí.

-Que?

-Seguramente están vigilando… - remarco ella.

-No quiero meterla en problemas.

-Tonterías…- lo ayudo a ir hasta el ascensor de carga - espéreme abajo – lo empujo con cuidado al interior del cubículo.

-Gracias…

-No hay de que nos vemos en un momento - Sonrío la señora mientras cerraba la portezuela.

Shuichi asintió y sintió que el montacargas comenzaba a moverse, lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no perder la seriedad, no era le momento ni el lugar para flaquezas, ese maldito seguramente intentaría algo mas. Estaba seguro que ese tipo estaba mandando por el rubio bastardo, pero ya vería que con él no se podía. Abrió la portezuela y se movió con cuidado de no empeorar sus heridas.

Estaba seguro que por la intensidad del dolor tendría al menos dos costillas fisuradas, si estuvieran rotas seguramente no podía ni dar un paso. Camino apoyándose en una pared hasta llegar junto al portón del garaje. El ruido de un motor lo puso alerta, un auto de tamaño importante freno junto a el.

-Vamos Shuichi-kun recuéstate en al parte trasera - ordeno la mujer con autoridad.

-Pero..

-Nada, nada muévete que deje solo a ese viejo gruñón y sabe como s e pone – argumento.

-Hai…

Shuichi se recostó como pudo en la parte trasera de aquel vehiculo y se cubrió la cabeza con la campera, pasaron solo diez minutos pero a Shu le parecieron una eternidad.

-¿Ya puedo salir?- cuestionó el terapeuta.

-Si descúbrete si quieres no parece que nos siga ningún auto, pero no te pongas derecho por las dudas- pidió la señora.

-En verdad le agradezco esto…

-Nada de eso tu me ayudaste con mi esposo yo no podía dejarte solo y menos en esas condiciones..- miro por el espejo retrovisor - En verdad no quieres que te lleve algún medico?

-No estoy bien…

-Nunca fuiste bueno para mentir

-Sumimasen…

-Al menos dime que pretendes con esto?

-Solo intento que nada malo le pasé a una persona muy importante para mí - respondió con vehemencia.

-Bueno creo que debe ser alguien importante para que actúes así…

-A donde intenta llevarme?- Cuestiono intentando desviar la conversación.

-Solo a las afueras de la cuidad... tranquilo… - anunció - solo intenta no dormirte…

-Meshu -san… deber usar el depósito para hacer arreglar el cuarto… - murmuro el peli rosa.

-No es el momento de pensar en eso...

-Es que… quedo destrozado…

-Bueno necesitaba una reforma ¿no lo crees?

El auto freno provocando un movimiento algo brusco, el amatista casi pega un grito por se mordió la lengua antes de preocupar más a la pobre casera que a pesar de todo lo había ayudado. La puerta trasera se abrió y Shuichi salio del auto intentando no morir de dolor a pesar de sus lentos movimiento, ya afuera fue conciente de lugar en el que estaban era un Motel en las afueras de la cuidad, a su derecha una parada de autobús, y en verdad un buen lugar para esconderse.

-Como supo… donde traerme…

-Es el Motel de un amigo. – Explico – estarás bien por un par de días, luego tu sabrás a dónde vallas, pero escúchame bien, apenas puedas me dicen donde quieres que te envíe las cosas.

-Esta bien – sonrío complacido, es que la señora Meshui, era lo más parecido a una tía protectora y le agradaba el sentimiento- en verdad se lo agradezco mucho.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti... - se detuvieron - espera aquí – lo ayudo apoyarse en una pared y allí se quedo esperando por cinco largos minutos.

Shuichi intentaba mantenerse despierto, la adrenalina había comenzado a disminuir y el dolor se acrecentaba, aun así se resistía a quejarse, vio a la mujer aparecer con unas llaves.

-Ven – dijo mientras volvía a auxiliarlo hasta llegar a una habitación bastante ordenada y limpia.- recuéstate.

-Mmm... - gruño Shu al apoyarse en aquella cama.

-Insito que necesitas un medico…

-No debería volver ya con...

-Ese viejo gruñón no me necesita tu si

-No quiero que sospechen – argumento.

-Bueno pero espera voy por algunas cosas del botiquín te las dejare a mano para cuando las necesites

-Arigato…

Después de un momento mas dónde la señora le pidió que se comunicara con ella, al final Shuichi se quedo solo, y al fin pudo quejarse como era debido el dolor lo estaba lacerando de una manera abrumadora, y al final pudo clamar a placer y dejarse llevar por la sensación de agobió y desazón.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras se acomodaba. Mas en su mente se genero la imagen de unos ojos dorados, en verdad el dolor pasó a segundo plano ya que la preocupación por el bienestar de su querido paciente era prioridad.

Volvió a tener control de su cuerpo obligándose a no sentir dolor al menos hasta hablar con alguien ¿pero a quien?

Se acerco a la mesita donde encontró el gastado control de la TV vieja, la encendió, para hacer ruido y ver si tenía suerte y se le ocurría alguna idea de cómo demonios ayudar a Eiri.

Como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas el programa que estaba era uno de esos amarillistas que siempre estaban pendientes de los actores y sus escándalos, pero lo más llamativo era el número que pasaba una y otra vez en la base de la pantalla.

-_Y recuerden amigos ustedes pueden ser nuestros corresponsales si tiene alguna buena noticia, llame al numero en al base de nuestra pantalla. Sea nuestro cazador de noticias_ - Dijo la mujer de pulcro rostro desde la pantalla.

-Esos es…- Murmuro Shuichi mientras tomaba el teléfono del cuarto, seguramente saldría cara la llamada pero todo era para truncarle los planes a ese bastardo – Maldita sea no sirve – gruño Shu al comprender que el aparato no tenía línea.

No estaba por rendirse si mal no recordaba había un teléfono publico cerca de la parada del bus – que tonto mi celular – se dijo mientras rebuscaba en su mochila, lo observo según recordaba no tenía mucho crédito esperaba fuera suficiente.

Marco el numero y espero – Hola si tengo aun noticia que contarles…- espero que hablara...

-_Yunko Mimi al habla_

-Buenos días tengo una noticia para usted - anuncio Shuichi con voz tranquila.

-_Bueno déme su nombre y apellido por favor_ – solicito la voz femenina.

-No quiero dar mi nombre…

-_Porqué?_ – cuestiono ella mas que interesada, ya que algo le decía que esto era muy importante, tal vez su sector sentido de periodista.

-Me metí en muchos líos por lo que se… - comentó mientras se sostenía las costillas.

-_Cuénteme por favor tiene toda mi atención…._

-Bien….

Shindou les contó el cuento completo con pelos y señales sin omitir nada, porque sabía que cuanto más escabroso fuera el asunto, seguramente mas los picaría para que fueran a averiguar que de veracidad había en esa historia. Después de responder muchas de las preguntas que la mujer le hiciera, le dijo que verificaría todo y si era cierto lo publicaría. Shuichi sin poder evitarlo le pidió que lo hiciera de inmediato porque sino el famoso actor Uesugi Eiri sería llevado sin saber su paradero.

Ella comprendió y afirmo que se pondría en movimiento de inmediato, Shuichi le agradeció y se despidió de ella. Así pues corto la llamada mas tranquilo ahora si podría dormir un poco. Apago el celular y extrajo al batería luego el Chip. Seguramente tendría que venderlo aquel aparato para conseguir algo de dinero.

Recorto su cuerpo y se dejo llevar por al fatiga que domino su cuerpo, esta vez se durmió profundamente, a pesar de todo sabía que había echo todo lo que estuvo en su manos para proteger a Eiri, y a pesar de sentir aquel palpable dolor en su pecho, creía haber hecho lo correcto…

Rezó para que los medios llegaran pronto a la clínica o que ocurriera algún tipo de milagro que salvará a su rubio amigo. Una silenciosa lagrima escapo de sus ojos cerrados ya que sabía que no podría acercarse a el por mucho tiempo.

No sabía cuanto exactamente, tal vez nunca podría volver a verlo. Seguramente Seguchi se daría cuenta que fue el quién puso alerta a los periodistas.

No estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a nadie, mucho menos a los esposo Kagamine, ellos siempre fueron buenos y no dudarían en acogerlo pero temía por la integridad de la pareja.

No lo permitiría, definitivamente no los llamaría, este era su problema y si tenía que desaparecer lo haría. Siempre estuvo solo, en este mundo, no seria la primera ni la última vez que necesitara toda su fuerza para resurgir como el ave fénix. Sabia perfectamente que estaba en el camino correcto, aunque su corazón sangraba el se apartaría por el bien de todos.

Tenia muy presente que Seguchi era muy peligroso, había visto sus ojos destellar de ira contra el, y era conciente que ese tal Taki y sus dos amigos fueron enviados por el para lastimarlo.

-Te voy a extrañar Eiri yo…- trago con dificultad y aquel nudo aun seguía allí apretó sus puños a pesar del dolor - Eiri…yo… me enamore de ti - murmuro mientras liberaba la frustración en un llanto silencioso.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

Mi lindo Shu TT-TT! Se que fui muy brusca con el bbuuu no me lo perdono (auto-flagelándose T^T- me merezco el castigo por malvada.)

Que les pareció ese maldito desgraciado de Seguchi! Verdad que esta para matarlo? Mi queridísimo Shu-chan fue muy valiente …

Bien mis saludos a todas las que enviaron review que prometo contestar cuando tenga más tiempo. Gracias por seguir estando allí.

Próximo capitulo: **Sentimientos/ Jake mate**

**Lady Sesshoumaru (se despide****)**


	7. Chapter 7

Un mensaje especial a mí querida Darling: no es que no quiera estar contigo **no puedo,** pero volveré pronto, espero que aun estés allí cuando regrese… Te quiero…

**Rescátame de mi Oscuridad**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo Nº 7 ****Sentimientos/ Jake mate**

Nuevamente sumergido en al oscuridad…

Si había vuelto a encerrarse en aquel cuarto oscuro y solitario, su luz se había ido sin avisarle, ni despedirse, quería maldecirlo pero no era posible hacerlo porque sabía que esa emoción que lo estaba agobiando era algo más que un simple sentimiento de amistad que al fin de cuentas nunca pudo decir.

Lo supo desde el momento en que vio esos ojos tan llamativos y puros, tan llenos de vida, irónicamente las dos veces que confío en ellos desaparecieron de su vista como por arte de magia.

Aun recordaba aquel despertar en que su vida volvió a cambiar...

Había tenido la mejor noche de todas, al menos eso pensaba mientras seguía escuchando la música y el sonido que emanaba del Mp4, pero en algún momento de esa madrugada sintió que algo extraño pasaba, no consiguió despertarse del todo, pero fue cociente del beso que aquella figura de sus sueños le dio, seguido de un sabor salado que el dejo un gusto entre alegría y melancolía que no comprendió hasta mucho después.

El se encontraba mas despierto que dormido cuando percibió que no estaba solo, aun así no abrió los ojos porque intuyo que no era su baka el estaba allí, aun así pensó que se equivocaba ¿Quién mas podía ser? entonces dejo de lado aquel sentimiento extraño.

En ese momento la música que escuchaba fue cortada y supuso, erróneamente, que era porque su querido terapeuta había llegado por fin, así pues abrió los ojos, solo para observar aquel asqueroso semblante tan cerca que pudo observar con suma claridad los poros de su piel, su cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente.

-"Que demonios haces aquí?" – cuestiono mentalmente mientras miraba a su alrededor con desesperación ya que sabía de lo que era capaz ese bastardo.

-Buenos Días Eiri.-san!- saludo el oji verde dándole un beso en la pálida mejilla.

-"Que demonios quieres Seguchi?" – cuestionó, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que el no lo comprendía.

-Me alegra que despertaras – dijo sonriéndole muy a su estilo – Tengo novedades – expreso con soltura mientras acariciaba la pálida mejillas.

Eiri intentaba no prestarle atención e imploraba que su baka llegara en cualquier momento, para rescatarlo como siempre lo hacía. Observo la puerta con insistencia porque estaba seguro que en cualquier momento entraría cual rayo de sol en una habitación cerrada, trasmitiéndole su paz y alegría.

-Veo que estas muy interesado en que ese niño idiota venga- magullo el rubio - pues te voy avisando que no vendrá, _**me deshice de él**_. – anunció en un tono arrogante que Eiri conocía a la perfección.

Esta vez los ojos dorados se calvaron en aquel rostro magullado, al fin fue conciente de los moretones que se veían claramente en la magullada boca. Algo había pasado y el no se entero de nada, ahora estaba en una completa incertidumbre que lo alteraba profundamente. Las palabras "_me deshice de él_" retumbaban en mi cabeza con insistencia aterrándolo.

-"Que le has hecho?"- cuestioné mientras cerraba el puño bajo la manta, me sentía tan impotente al pensar que no conseguiría hacer nada, que tal vez aquel pequeño ángel había sido atacado o…

Eiri se obligo a calmase no podía dejar que aquella ansiedad lo dominara pero le estaba resultando casi imposible..

-No me mires así…- se quejo el blondo mientras bufaba de modo infantil - Ese chiquillo era una molestia, ahora podré hacerme cargo de ti llevarte a las mejores clínicas de Estados Unidos.

-"Que tu que?" – el corazón de Eiri comenzó a bombear sangre con rapidez y a pesar de estar acostado sintió que el cuarto comenzaba a girar.

-Ya veras será divertido solo nosotros dos…

Mientras Seguchi divagaba en su mundo muy particular, el joven actor comenzaba a sumergirse en un sin fin de preguntas de las que no tenía ninguna respuesta.

-"¿Shuichi donde estas? ¿Por qué rompiste tu promesa? ¿Acaso no me dijiste que no te irías de mi lado a menos que yo te lo pida?...yo no te pedí que me dejarás… eres…eres un mentiroso" – El corazón dolía de una manera que no pensó posible.

La soledad era aplastante, al igual que el miedo que sacudió su ser al saber que estaba a merced de ese engendro, lo noto claramente en aquella mirada triunfal, lo que le esperaba no era algo bueno.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar mucho mas rápido, su respiración también pareció serle insuficiente, al parecer el preciado aire no podía llenar sus pulmones como era debido, y como respuesta casi involuntaria a todo esto su vista se torno mas y borrosa…

No hubo forma de detener aquel sentimiento que comenzó a dominarlo, los murmullos a su alrededor parecían cada vez mas lejanos, escucho que lo llamaban con insistencia, pero ¿Para que volver si él ya no estaba allí?

Se ahogó en aquel preciso momento en la oscuridad absoluta….

Oxoxoxoxoxox

La sala de espera de la clínica se encontraba llena y para rematar el asunto un grupo muy extraño llego a la recepción, pidiendo hablar con el señor Gouto. Lilian que se encontraba ayudando a su amiga se puso alerta.

-Yo los atiendo – dijo ella y se fue hasta la joven de pulcra apariencia- buenos días – saludo con cortesía - ¿por que asunto solicitan a Gouto-sama?.

-Buenos días – extendió la tarjeta – Soy Yunko Mimi del departamento de noticias de "cazadores de noticias" buscamos información sobre le actor de Uesugi Eiri.

Lilian sonrío complacida esto seguramente era obra de Shuichi-kun – Sígame por favor – salio de detrás de mostrador y camino unos pasos diciendo – los llevare a las oficinas de Gouto-san

Los guío hasta el piso correspondiente y volvió con rapidez a su área de trabajo, además quería ver como estaba Uesugi-kun en este momento, sabía perfectamente que Seguchi andaba en el edificio. Pero para no levantar sospechas había bajado a recepción por un momento.

Al llegar a su sector escucho claramente los pasos apresurados de todos, no le gusta nada la agitación que se estaba generando, observo el monitor y vio calmamente la clave azul en su monitor, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta del numero de habitación hacía allí se digirió presurosa.

Antes de llegar pudo escuchar los chillidos de ese hombre arrogante. Decidió ignorarlo y paso de largo metiéndose en el cuarto dónde vio los vanos intentos de sus compañeras por controlar el estado del paciente, tomo control de la situación y le pidió a la jovencita mas cercana que fuera de inmediato por el medico de guardia.

Se acerco al lecho y reviso los gráficos, tomo su pulso, ordenó que trajeran todo lo necesario para entubar.

Las jovencitas fueron por las cosas y ella se quedo controlando a Uesugi-san, al ver aquel comportamiento tan extraño, supo fehacientemente que el cuñado de su paciente había hecho o dicho algo, así que se acerco y hablo con calma en su oído.

-Uesugi-san no se preocupe, Shuichi-kun me dijo que el volvería de algún modo u otro, solo debe ser paciente y esperarlo - afirmó ella, sabía que aquella afirmación era una vil mentira, ya que no tenía ni idea de cuando volverían a ver a Shuichi-kun, aun así, debía intentar que su paciente se calmara aquel ataque de ansiedad era demasiado para su estado actual.

Los médicos llegaron y revisaron todo con calma, ella comento su punto de vista con el galeno, quién estuvo de acuerdo en dejarla a cargo de el enfermo mientras Kagamine- san volviera.

-Creo que tienes razón debemos hacer que se tranquilice.- asintió el robusto hombre de bata blanca.

-Supongo que nada de visitas a menos que sea su familia directa?- cuestiono Lilian.

-Si supongo que seria lo mejor - murmuro el residente.

-Según se su hermana esta de viaje y su hermano trabajado no tiene más parientes.

-Pareja?

-No tiene…

-¿Entonces quienes ese sujeto que gritaba como loco?

-Según se es su ex cuñado…

-¿Y que hacemos con el?

-Bueno creo que es una de las posibles causas de la alteraciones de Uesugi-san – argumentó la jefa de enfermera con seriedad.

-Es una acusación seria .

-Solo digo lo que veo, cada vez que ese hombre entra en esta habitación se registra una alteración importante en los gráficos de Uesugi-san.

-Bien – camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Shugo-san que piensa hacer?

-Cuidar del paciente predilecto de Kagamine-san si se entera que deje pasar eso por alto jamás aprobaré mi residencia.

-Arigato.

El doctor suspiro, a pesar de lo dicho sabía de las influencias del sujeto al que se enfrentaría en ese precisó momento, pero su ética profesional era grande y si debía ser sincero no el agradaba nada el tipo. Camino con tranquilidad mientras observaba la ficha del paciente ante el una figura se irguió cual muro, así que tuvo que levantar al vista.

-¿Si necesita algo?

-Soy pariente de Uesugi Eiri exijo saber cómo se encuentra- refuto el oji verde.

-Soy el doctor Shugo Ayu – extendió la mano pero no recibió el efecto esperado lo había dejado con la mano en el aire - El paciente sufrió un ataque de pánico.

-¿Que?... pero si el esta en coma…¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Estaba usted con el cuando comenzó con el episodio?

-Si…

-¿Dijo usted algo que lo perturbará?…

-¿Que esta insinuando?

-Nada solo veo por mi paciente. – anoto algo en al libreta.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-No – anuncio con vos que no dejaba dudas de su decisión - el paciente tiene terminantemente prohibida las visitas, hasta que averigüemos que causo el ataque de pánico.

-Pero…

-Debe disculparme necesito pedir unos exámenes mas detallados - hizo una reverencia y se alejo.

Seguchi estaba que le hervía la sangre, no podía creer que se le negara algo a **él**… pero esta la pagaría ese maldito incompetente, nadie le impediría concluir su plan. Ya se hacia liberado de tres estorbos, no le hacía nada uno mas. En aquel instante sonó su celular.

-Seguchi- gruño.

-_Soy Taki_

-Y bien?

-_El crío se escapo_…

-Que? - El moreno intento excusarse y contarle pero el rubio simplemente le dijo - Mejor que acabes con el trabajo sino no regreses - corto la llamada y fue a hablar directamente con ese imbecil de Gouto.

No termino de salir del ascensor que había tomado cuando fue nuevamente introducido en el cubículo por el cuerpo del el director de la clínicas que se veía bastante agitado.

-Que te pasa Gouto?- bufo el oji verde.

-Señor…problemas- decía entrecortadamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-De que estas hablando?

-La prensa… - vio con terror al empresario – Ellos quieren saber el estado de Uesugi-san y también quieren hacer una historia durante esta semana

-Maldita sea este fue Shindou – espeto mientras golpeaba el tablero de botones haciendo que el aparato se detuviera.

-Seguchi-sama… ¿que vamos a hacer…?

-Tu nada imbecil esto lo arreglo yo… - gruño mientras marcaba su celular – Escúchame idiota basta de excusas estoy arto de tu incompetencia- vociferó alterado - será mejor que encuentres a ese enano bastardo – ladro cada palabra con un odio no reprimido - lo quiero muerto lo antes posible ¿me entendiste?… - los ojos verdes centellaron por la ira - Si vuelves a fallar… el próximo en dormir con los peces serás tú y la bola de inútiles que te acompañan. – corto al llamada.

-Señor…

-Cállate estoy pensando…

Después de mas o menos una hora del primer comentario; El lugar era una revolución, de algún modo en el trascursos de las horas, todo fue empeorando. Al menos para el desesperado Gouto que no sabia como manejar una situación tan comprometida, ya que ahora no era tan solo un equipo de periodista sino que había varios de ellos intentaban entrar a toda costa.

El plan de Shuichi había dado resultados al menos por el momento su joven y adorado Eiri se encontraba a resguardo en su habitación custodiado por Lilian y Akin.

Mientras que un irritado Seguchi intentaba planear su correcto movimiento, sabía que las complicaciones existían pero no había nada que el dinero no podía comprar y él tenía todo para ganar la partida…

Porque era bien sabido que una buena estrategia requería de paciencia y el estar al tanto de como hacerlo. Además tenía que liquidar a una reina de cabello rosa, esperaba ansiosamente la llamada de esos inútiles, esa seria la movida perfecta.

Pronto diría Jake Mate y se quedaría con aquel rey rubio que tanto deseaba.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

El mundo ya no tenía brillo, para Uesugi Eiri, así era como lo sentía en ese momento a pesar de que oía a las personas hablar a su alrededor decidió que no quería saber nada, resolvió desconectarse de aquel mundo llenos de sonidos y voces que no el agradaban.

No sabía cuanto tiempo permaneció dormido tampoco le importaba si era de día o de noche. ¿Para que abrir los ojos si él ya no estaba?

Esos eran los pensamientos que recorrían el cerebro del joven actor, no fue conciente del escándalo que se genero a su alrededor.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Caía ya la noche de aquel primer día cuando al oji verde se le ocurrió sacar a su trofeo de la clínica, arregló todo vía celular, tenía el jet esperándolo en un hangar privado. Lo siguiente fue convencer a ese estupido y temeroso hombre; pero basto que sacara su chequera y el accedió a tener el traslado listo.

La verdad es que le importaba una mierda lo que ocurriera después, una vez que estén en el extranjero… ¿quien sabe? Tal vez seria bueno desaparecer por un tiempo, total la empresa se manejaban prácticamente sola, así podría disfrutar de su juguete nuevo como era debido.

Se relamió de solo pensarlo, ya deseaba poder hacerle lo que tanto venía reprimiendo.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Por otro lado Lilian llevaba mas de cuarenta horas de guardia y comenzaba a sentir el stress de todas las horas que llevaba intentando cumplir la promesa que le había echo a su pequeño amigo. Rogaba a Kami-sama por un milagro, había notado los extraños movimientos que se generaban alrededor de Uesugi-san.

Sospechaba que nada bueno pasaría, es que noto la sonrisa de satisfacción de Seguchi, a pesar de que no volvió a entrar al cuarto se veía demasiado feliz, como si hubiera ganado el premio gordo.

¿Acaso ese sujeto sabía de algo que ella no? ¿Todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano?

Se estremeció involuntariamente la pensar lo que se avecinaba, el librador de su celular el saco de ese estado en que se encontraba, miro el identificador de llamadas y no lo reconoció, aun así contesto.

-Moshi Moshi...

Oxoxoxoxoxox

-¿Esta seguro de esto Seguchi-sama?

-Ya deja de gimotear y firma ese estupido papel - ordeno el oji verde con autoridad.

-Hai – con un movimiento tembloroso firmo y sello aquella orden y se lo paso.

-No fue tan difícil verdad? – Con soberbia dejo caer un fajo de billetes - tómalo como un bonus extra - dijo y salio de la oficina seguido de cerca por aquel hombre que había acompañado a Shuichi hasta la salida.

Touma se sentía victorioso, no había apuro, ya tenía todo controlado y listo solo quedaba el ultimo pasó y en unas horas estaría volando a New York, o tal vez por precaución debería tomar otro rumbo, lo decidiría cuando estuviera en camino, porque su prioridad en ese momento era sacara su "_rey_" de allí.

-"Jake Mate Shindou"- pensó mientras llegaba a la habitación, tuvo que enfrentarse a la enfermera en jefe que en ese momento monitoreaba los signos vitales de Eiri – Necesito que lo prepare para ser trasladado anunció sin mas.

-Disculpe?

-¿Es sorda? tengo al orden de traslado…- extendió la orden y noto el pequeño temblor en la mano femenina lo disfruto enormemente – Muévase – ordeno.

-Si señor, necesito pedir que traigan una camilla y a alguien que me ayude a pasarlo...- Lilian intenta poner cualquier excusa para atrasar lo inevitable.

-¡Fargo!- llamo y de inmediato apareció ese corpulento hombre arrastrando una camilla.

-Lilian-sama- saludo, al enfermera se puso manos a la obra y ayudar trasladar de camilla al inconciente actor.

Tenía todo listo la ambulancia esperaba en un sector oculto, mientras que los periodistas ni ideas tenían y esperaban cualquier movimiento en el área de de guardia, ya que unas horas antes había ocurrido un choque múltiple y eso les había llamado la atención.

-"Parece que todo esta por salir a pedir de boca" – cavilo el sonriente Seguchi mientras cruzaba el umbral lleno de esa sensación de victoria.

Ni bien pudo un pie fuera de la habitación de Eiri, sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su pómulo izquierdo lo hizo retroceder unos pasos, incrédulo se llevo la mano a la mejilla notando la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior.

Enfoco entonces a la persona que pensaba asesinar en los siguientes segundos, pero la sangre se le helo en las venas al notar la figura frente a él. No podía ser cierto…

¿Porque justo en este momento? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porque justo esta persona estaba parada frente a el con esa mirada llena de odio?

Oxoxoxoxoxox

No podía creerlo, a pesar que todo en su ser se lo decía, se negó a creerlo, hasta que llego casi sin aliento hasta la habitación de Eiri.

Tan solo tuvo que cruzar una mirada con aquellos ojos jade, para confirmar lo que sospecho durante todo ese tiempo, se le quedo viendo como si fuera solo el excremento de algún animal.

Porque eso era Seguchi Touma, solo excremento, la escoria de esa maldita animal lujurioso. El rey de la hipocresía y la soberbia, donde el creía que su sucio dinero podría comprar todo lo que deseaba; pero se equivoco y muy mal al intentar aquel ultimo paso.

Escucho un jadeo a sus espaldas y volteo, fulmino con esa mirada tan propia de su familia, al sujeto que había permitido todo sin objetar nada. No por nada la hermana de Uesugi Eiri, nadie en su sano juicio se metía con ella y mucho menos con su familia. Volvió a poner su atención en su estupefacto ex esposo.

Observo directamente sus ojos, que alguna vez creyó las joyas mas hermosos de la tierra, ahora se veían dilatados y mostraban un dejo de miedo que nunca había visto. La joven Uesugi sonrío internamente, había valido la pena cada maldito segundo en aquel avión, y las carreras para llegar a tiempo. Ahora tenía frente a ella aquel ser que alguna vez creyó amar.

Se engaño si misma afirmando eso, ahora que estaba al corriente de todas y cada unas de las tretas de Seguchi Touma, ese engendro no era mas que un maldito bastardo, infiel y degenerado, que no dudo en casarse con ella para llegara su victima verdadera.

Desvío entonces sus ojos hacia la persona que yacía nuevamente inconciente justo detrás de su ex.

Su ototo estaba sufriendo por su culpa, por no haber visto el verdadero rostro de aquel infame, busco con ansiedad a el joven peli rosa pero no lo encontró eso provocó cierta inquietud a pesar de saber que el no estaba, cruzo sus ojos con la jefa de enfermeras que parecía volver a respirar y no dudaba en sonreírle abiertamente, le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y volvió nuevamente su atención al generador de todos los males. Apunto esta de hablar cuando escucho a sus espaldas.

-Señora Seguchi – balbuceó el encargado de la clínica.

-Uesugi – remarco sin desviar su vista del tipo que alguna vez idolatro – Uesugi Mika – repitió.

-Uesugi-san – volvió a decir – No la esperábamos hasta dentro de unos días.

-Si eso supe…- sonrío al ver el gesto casi involuntario de asombro en los ojos de su ex. – También estoy enterada que en esta patética clínica aquel que tiene mas dinero ganas así que me llevare a mi hermano ahora mismo.

-Pero señora – intento decir el hombre gordo.

-No estoy pidiendo su autorización ni nada – lo fulminó con una mirada de odio- me lo llevo – proclamo sin dudar.

-El necesita asistencia medica - intervino nuevamente Gouto.

-Lilian-san usted me ayudaría? – cuestiono sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano.

-Si señora - afirmo la cuestionada mujer.

-Mika esto es un error tú no puedes…

El sonido de una bofetada detuvo cualquier otro movimiento, todos los ojos atónitos estaban enfocados en la pareja.

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra – magullo ella entre dientes mientras bajaba la mano y la cerraba en un puño junto a su cuerpo – todo lo que tenga que ver o hablar lo arreglaran los abogados – desvío la mirada hacia un lado para evitar ver la mejilla que había vuelto a golpear - y te agradecería que te apartaras de mi vista me das asco - espeto mientras pasaba a la habitación.

Por supuesto que no vio cuando su ex marido emprendía la retirada, tampoco escucho las excusas estupidas de aquel miserable ambicioso, lo único importante era sacar a su hermano de aquel ambiente nocivo.

Las siguientes horas el único centró de su universo fue hacer que Eiri estuviera lo mas cómodo posible en su casa. Con un par de llamadas obtuvo el acondicionamiento de un cuarto lo mejor que pudo. También contrato a Lilian para que la ayudara, estaba muy agradecida con ella por haberle llamado y avisarle de todo lo que estaba pasando con su hermano, si no le hubiera puesto en alerta tal vez ese bastardo habría tenido éxito en sus planes.

Ahora esperaba más que ansiosa poder ubicar a Kagamine-san, para informarle todo lo antes posible no le agradaba nada el estado actual de su hermano. Además tenía presente que ella era conocida del joven Shindou, ayudaría mucho su presencia en este momento tan crítico.

Cuando intento averiguar el paradero del pequeño terapeuta, la enferme la puso al tanto de lo sucedido y de cómo ese chiquillo había dado su merecido al pervertido de su ex, se entero también de lo conllevo aquel acto para el joven terapeuta, la gravedad del asunto era importante no solo para el peli rosas sino para su querido hermanito.

Es que tanto Lilian como ellas estaban conciente que el único motivo por el que Eiri había reaccionado tan favorablemente, no era por otra cosa que aquella amistad tan profunda que había forjado con el amatista.

Ahora observaba desde su puesto la figura inmóvil de su hermano. Ya habían pasado cuatro semanas completas y nada. El seguía sumergido en su propio mundo cada vez más débil, su cuerpo estaba cada vez mas delgado y su piel perdía ese brillo tan exquisito que lo caracterizaba, parecía como si su brillo y calor se estuviera apagando poco a poco.

-¿Me pregunto que es lo que estas pensando? – dijo Mika en un suspiro mientras acariciaba la mejilla pálida de su ototo.

-Uesugi-san – llamo alguien detrás de ella.

-Lilian en que habíamos quedado?

-Disculpe Mika-san

-Y Dime que necesitabas?

-El Joven tiene visita – anuncio la joven.

La castaña volteo y vio entrar a la médica que alguna vez salvara la vida de su hermano, tal vez esta vez volviera a hacerle el milagro, se puso de pie y fue caminando al encuentro de ella.

-Kagamine-sensei – saludo estrechando su mano.

-Rin por favor… - pidió la doctora.

-Bienvenida Rin-san

-Vine lo mas rápido que pude se me complico bastante esta semana - afirmo la doctora dejando su maletín en una pequeña mesita junto a la ventana - como se encuentra hoy?

-Pues igual que siempre...- la joven Uesugi no puedo evitar la frustración en sus palabras, apretó las manos con desesperación - dígame que consiguió ubicar a Shindou-san? – cuestiono esperanzada.

-Ese enano a desaparecido – anuncio Kagamine mientras movía la cabeza en forma negativa - no se que lo habrá echo escapar – comentó cabizbaja - según me entere entraron al departamento mas de una vez.

-¿El esta bien?

-Ya no estaba… la menos eso le comentaron a Len - contesto.

-Como lo sabe?

-Bueno a pesar de ser muy reticente a decirme algo la casera me contó que entraron a uno de los departamentos, es solo sumar dos más dos.

-Pero esta señora no le dijo a dónde se fue?

-No…

-Kami…- llevo una de sus crispadas manos y alisó un poco de su cabello.

-Tranquila seguiré investigando – afirmo Rin.

-No usted ocúpese de mi hermano que yo me encargo de esto…- salio sin decir nada dejando sola a la doctora.

-Uesugi-kun no solo tienes preocupada a tu hermana y a mi – dijo la oji azul mientras comenzaba con la revisión, el silencio fue roto por los monitores que marcaban el palpitar monótono del corazón del rubio.

– "Shuichi donde mierda te metiste?"- gruño la doctora en su fuero interno- "cuando te vuelva a ver veras lo que es bueno"- agrego para luego meterse nuevamente en su papel de medica y concentrarse en al revisión a su paciente.

En tanto Mika caminaba presurosa por el corredor, en directo a su despacho privado, cruzo la labrada puerta de aspecto antiguo, camino hasta la silla tras el escritorio. Tomo asiento frente a un precioso escritorio Luis XV, rebuscó en uno de sus cajones y encontró la tarjeta, marco el numero y espero.

-Buenas tardes Soy Uesugi Mika y quisiera contratar sus servicios…- anuncio con voz decidida espero un momento - si ¿podría venir a mi casa? … - cuestiono de inmediato le pidieron su dirección – Por supuesto tome nota por favor…- hablo unas palabras mas y corto la llamada, se quedo observando la puerta de su pequeña y lujosa oficina pensando en la única persona que podía ayudar a su hermano – Por el bien de Eiri tengo que encontrar a Shindou Shuichi…

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Eiri nuevamente se encontraba solo y en silencio acababa de irse la molesta vieja amiga de ese mocoso traidor.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues ya no escuchaba su charla incesante y molesta haciendo esas afirmaciones que no se cumplirían, ¿Que estupido caería dos veces en la misma trampa?. No señor, él no sería ese crédulo dispuesto a esperanzarse nuevamente, siempre fue muy realista. Ahora le toco perder…

Hacia días que había recuperado el conocimiento, aun así, se negaba a abrir los ojos. No había nada interesante que ver en ese mundo. El prefería quedarse encerrado en ese cuarto oscuro en el que se estaba dejando morir.

¿Quien mejor que él para decidir su destino? Más a su favor sabiendo que uno no tiene motivos para seguir adelante, era mejor quedarse quieto y dejar que la vida te aplaste…

Seguramente este pensamiento aterraría a ese baka de Shuichi. Pero… ¿A quién el importa lo que piense ese estupido que lo dejo solo a su suerte?

Por más que todos, usando la técnica de perico heredada de el terapeuta, le insistieran en decirle que el mentado mocoso volvería pronto.

¿Quién se creen que era para creer esa patraña? Es que él no era ningún idiota, sabía que algo importante paso durante esa noche. Estabas seguro que el jamás volvería a ver a su baka, ¿porque estaba tan inequívoco?

Fácil… conocía la veracidad de las palabras que pronunciara ese bastardo de Seguchi, había tanta seguridad en sus ojos, después de tantos años de tratarlo sabía perfectamente que tipo de reacción tenía cuando se creía le ganador de algo.

Sería un hipócrita consigo mismo si no dijera que se moría de ganas por volver a ver a Shuichi, pero… ¿para que mantener las esperanzas si el no volvería?

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba así? No es que le importara pero a veces tenía cierto interés por saber, no por que le importara solo quería pensar en lo que podría llegara a hacer ese tonto niño si entrara en la habitación y lo viera en su estado actual.

-"Por Kami-sama… extraño su molesto saludo"- pensó vagamente, no pudo evitar que una lagrimas resbalará por su mejilla.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

AAAAHHH! Lo se lo se soy una maldita! Jejejejeje (se oculta) No me maten T.T! La verdad estuvo triste el cap…y Shu apenas apareció…Y^Y… pero bueno la historia va así les prometo algo muy bueno APRA el siguiente cap.

Que se titula: **Tres meses/ Lagrimas/ Esperanzas**

Jooooo.! Si, si esperanza tenga que soy buena y amo los finales felices…^o^

Por cierto agradezco muchísimo a todos aquellas personas que me dejaron su opinión. Un gran abrazo para ellas y desde el fondo de mi corazón gracias. Ustedes no tienen idea lo que significa para mí su apoyo… Estoy bastante complicada y escasa de tiempo pero aun así planeo terminar de publicar esto.

**Lady Sesshoumaru (cansada pero contenta de estar aquí) se despide **


	8. Chapter 8

**Por Dios lamento la gran desaparición T_T! SUMIMASEN! SORRY! ****FORGIVENESS! MIANHAMNIDA! = Traduccion: PERDOONNNNNNNN! T^T….**

**Pero bueno aquí estoy de regreso…. Saben La fiesta de mi hija quedo espectacular salio el esfuerzo realizado. Estoy muy contenta por eso… Aunque aun no me recupero de todo el jaleo que fue la organización -_-".**

**Si quieren ver algunas fotos las subí a mi perfil, pronto subiré algún video para la que le interese ver ^_^.**

**Por cierto vamos al capitulo que les debo ya queda poquísimo asíque tal vez el viernes vuelva a subir otro cap para compensarlas ^^ **

**Me estaba olvidando agradézcanle a Hotarubi por permitirme publicar esto. **

**Nos vemos a bajo en el saludo final. **

**Rescátame de mi Oscuridad**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo 8 ****Tres meses/ Lagrimas/ Esperanzas **

Un nuevo día comenzaba y el ruido de unos golpes en la pequeña ventana hicieron que despertara. Las orbes amatistas se abrieron, suspiro con cansancio, se había dormido tarde pero había valido al pena el esfuerzo, hizo una mueca y salio de la cama. Camino hasta el pequeño baño, solo contaba con una ducha y el retrete.

No podía pedir más por esa renta que pagaba aun así le hubiera encantado poder sumergirse en una tina. Aun le molestaban sus costillas muy de vez en cuando. A pesar de que ya había pasado casi tres meses aun le incomodaban. Una ducha con agua fría era buena para despertar, aunque se estremeció a un principio, tallo su cuerpo y lavó su cabello.

Una vez refrescado se cambio y tomo el bolso con sus elementos de trabajo, abrió la puerta de su cuarto. El paisaje era hermoso y aun así no podía sentirse feliz. Intento obviar aquel punzante dolor y nostalgia que lo dominaba siempre que el recuerdo de unos ojos dorados se colaba en su mente.

Suspiro frustrado, no podía dejar de extrañarlo, pero aun así necesitaba mantenerse alejado, ¿que tal si ese tipo volvía a atacarlo? No podía arriesgar a nadie…

Por suerte había leído del escándalo en la clínica, y se entero que su actor favorito fue trasladado a una de las casas de su adinerada hermana mayor.

Al parecer Lilian-san había cumplido su promesa y la localizo justo a tiempo. Por lo que se entero después Gouto había terminado preso por malversación de fondos.

De Seguchi no se dijo mucho y no le interesaba saber nada de ese tipo. Así que paso junto a la casa de la casera y la saludo.

-Buenos días Yunko-san?

-Buenos días Shu-chan – la mujer le entrego un pequeño bento – No es mucho pero le ayudara.

-Se lo agradezco - hizo una reverencia- Y gracias por despertarme.

-Por un momento pensé que debería ir a zamarrearte – la mujer rió entre dientes.

-Bueno voy porque luego se me hace tarde.

-Que tengas un buen día…- saludo al mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, observo al cuerpo delgado de aquel chico, se había encariñado con el muchacho apenas lo vio, parecía un cachorro desvalido de busca de refugio.

Pero de eso ha hacia mas o menos mas de dos meses, y aun no lo había visto sonreír como era debido, siempre era cortes y devolvía el gesto, pero siempre que lo hacia la felicidad no llegaba aquella mirada, su sonrisa era vacía por que sus ojos estaba velados por una profunda melancólicos.

Aun así siempre estaba dispuesto a dar una mano en su posada y por eso le permitió quedarse en aquel cuarto pequeño que acondiciono para el. Con el trascurrir de los días se vio en la necesidad de busco un empleo mejor pago aun así no se podía decir que era buena la paga, solo se sobrevivía, pero si debía decir Shu-chan era algo evasivo a contar cosas de su pasado, y ese hecho lo hacia más misterioso y atractivo, no solo a solteras y solteros. Es que aquella angelical figura era deseada por más de una persona.

-¿Me pregunto porque estas aquí Shu-chan?- cuestiono la mujer mientras comenzaba con al limpieza del lugar.

Al abrir las ventanas para hacer un cuarto recién liberado vio a un elegante auto negro cruzar la calle rumbo a la el pequeño establecimiento del doctor Fuki. – Tal vez estén buscando a Fuki-sensei- la mujer se alzó de hombros y siguió con su tarea.

Dentro del despacho del doctor Fukitake un peli rosa preparaba todo para la atención a los pacientes. Como lo hacía siempre, mantenerse ocupado le ayudaba a no pensar demasiado en lo que había dejado en Tokio. Observo todo dando unos pasos hacia atrás, conforme con su propio trabajo, no era el mejor pero al menos ahora si se parecía un consultorio.

-Gracias no se que haría sin ti… - comento una voz profunda a sus espaldas.

-Lo mismo que antes – señalo el peli rosa sin voltearse.

-Pero ahora es más divertido…- afirmo el de bata.

-No lo creo sensei – insistió el decir el amatista mientras volteaba para encarar a su empleador.

-Bueno mira por al ventana - señalo el hombre mayor, Shuichi obedeció y vio a un grupo de niños saludándolo - creo que es hora que te vallas a impartir tu clase de primeros auxilios.

-Esta bien – el mas bajo tomo sus cosas y salio presuroso.

El doctor observo a la escena que se repetía todas las mañanas desde que el jovencito llamado Shu había sugerido que podía dar unas nociones básicas de primeros auxilios a los niños ya que eso evitaría muchos accidentes.

Fukitake había aceptado que Shu trabajara como su asistente a pesar de no traer recomendaciones ni títulos. Para ser sincero tuvo algunas dudas pero verlo interactuar con unos niños en medió de un pequeño accidente en la plaza de aquel pueblo le había dado lo necesario para ofrecerle la pequeña plaza.

No llevaba mucho tiempo allí pero en verdad se había ganado el cariño de los niños de las cercanías quienes participaban gustosos de las clases impartidas por el muchacho.

Suspirando volvió a mirar su papeles ordenados y se dispuso a atender a su primer paciente.

En tanto Shuichi intentaba explicar con calma por décima vez los conceptos de primeros auxilios, la verdad es que los niños no prestaban mucha atención.

-A ver niños díganme cuales son lo objetivos generales? – El grupo guardo silencio – Creo que es muy difícil para ustedes esto… - afirmo en un suspiro.

-No Shu-chan dinos otra vez…- suplico una niña de unos siete años.

-Si Nee-chan tiene razón dinos – secundo un pequeño de unos cinco años.

-En verdad nunca me dirán sensei verdad? – protesto el peli rosa suspirando.

-Es que pareces niño como nosotros – señalo uno niño de unos nueve años llamado Kin

-Pero si les he dicho que soy mayor - insistió en remarcar Shindou.

-Pero me gusta como suena Shu-chan- protesto la pequeña Kokoro desde su puesto.

-Uff…- resoplo resignado - bueno volvamos a este asunto que luego les preguntara el Doctor y no sabrán que contestar.

-Hai!- exclamo el grupo.

La siguiente hora el paciente joven volvió a repasar todo los cuidados que debían tener los pequeños con los elementos punzantes, los venenos, y las cosas que deben saber así alguno de sus hermanitos tenía algún accidente.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la clase, al abrir la puerta vieron a las madres esperando a sus pequeños.

-Ya es la hora? – cuestiono con asombro la mujer asintió – Disculpe por hacerlas esperar.

-La verdad es que estaban muy en silencio me dio pena interrumpir.

-Esta bien – miro a los niños – ya pueden ir nos vemos la próxima clase

-Nos vemos Shu-chan! – corearon provocando al risita de las madres ya que el joven asistente del doctor solo gruño.

Suspirando cerro la puerta de aquel pequeño cuarto y comenzó a arreglarlo todo para poder ira ayudar al doctor. Mientras borraba la pequeña pizarra donde escribía los preceptos que los niños debían recordar, comenzó a repetirse los pasos de primeros auxilios que estudio en los primeros curso. Su mente estaba llena de procedimientos, tratamientos, letras y letras llenas de conceptos que con tanto esfuerzo tuvo que recordar.

¿Para que tanta dedicación? Ahora no podía ejercer. ¿Acaso él era merecedor todo ese sacrificio? La respuesta era tan obvia…

Claro que Si! Eiri valía todo su sacrificio, al igual que Rin y Len ellos importaban de igual manera y cada una de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse alejado era más y más valioso.

Solo esperaba que su adorado blondo estuviera bien, últimamente, lo tenía cada vez más presente como si lo estuviera llamando, a pesar de que nunca oyó su voz sentía que lo estaba convocando y eso lo tenía medio aletargado, no ayudaba nada las pesadillas que casi todas las noches lo despertaban de forma recurrente.

Exhalo una larga espiración y se coloco su bolso en el hombro, estaba apuntó de salir cuando escucho el claro llamado.

-Esta abierto – dijo aun de espaldas.

-Shu-chan – llamo el galeno.

-Si aquí doctor ya voy!

-Shu tiene visita- anuncio el medico

-He?- exclamó mientras se volteaba.

Los ojos amatistas se clavaron en aquel semblante femenino, preguntándose que es lo que quería esa mujer con el, no era la primera vez que venia en el trascurso de esa semana, ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, aun así la saludo con cortesía.

-Tsuya-san- hizo una reverencia.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que me digas Hinata?

-Gomen nasai…

-Ya deja eso vine a hablar contigo - dijo

-Los dejare solos – anuncio el mayor y se retiro.

-¿Y bien?- cuestiono Shindou con seriedad

-No tienes que desconfiar de mi Shuichi…

-Que?... como?- cerro al boca antes que algo mas pasara se puso de pie- creo que no tenemos nada que hablar.

-Bueno si eres quien creo debería sentarte tenemos algo muy importante de que conversar.

-Y quien crees que soy?

-Shindou Shuichi Fisioterapeuta – puntualizó con veracidad – me equivoco?.

-Quien eres y que quieres de mi?

-Tranquilo no vine a hacerte daño - saco una de sus tarjetas – Soy investigadora privada fui contratada para ubicarte

-Por quien?

El sonido del un celular interrumpió la charla- Moshi moshi ….- escucho un momento – Si lo tengo aquí frente a mi … positivo… Okay – corto la llamada y lo miro – Te recomiendo que no intentes huir

-Pero que quieren de mi?

-Esta persona necesita hablar contigo…

-No me dirás quienes?

-Estará aquí en unos segundos

El corazón de Shuichi se agitaba entre el temor y la ira, sospechaba que quien lo buscaba era nada más y nada menos que Seguchi, y en ese momento no veía modo de cómo liberarse del predicamento, era mejor enfrentarlo y ver como demonios se liberaba de aquel asunto de una maldita vez.

-"No puedo estar huyendo de por vida"- se dijo –"ahora que me ha encontrado será mejor arreglarlo como es debido, odiaba andar huyendo porque estaba muy lejos de su naturaleza ser alguien que se oculta, pero no le vio otra salida en aquel momento"- suspiro mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento – "Menos mal que no están los niños"

Un ruido en la puerta provoco que su corazón intentara desbocarse por la misma ansiedad pero se obligo a estar calmo, observando al situación en al que se encontraba. Estaba en muy mala posición, encerrado en aquel pequeño cuarto con una única salida, las ventanas eran algo pequeñas aun para el.

Los segundos en que tardaron en aquella mujer en abrir la puerta Shuichi idea mil y una formas de escapar de allí. Pero al fin de cuentas decidió no mover ni un músculo, si iba morir seria con dignidad.

-Al fin te encontré – escucho que decía.

Sus orbes amatistas se abrieron al escuchar la voz tremendamente conocida, un temor casi desconocido para él se apodero de su cuerpo y lo hizo ponerse de pie de inmediato camino hasta aquella persona, casi no escucho sus propia voz.

-Uesugi-san… que…que hace aquí?

-Eso debía preguntarte yo a ti Shindou-san.

-El esta... esta bien verdad?

-Si podría decirse que si

-Pero..

-Será mejor que vengas conmigo

-A donde?

-Vamos – dijo sin más y lo jalo para afuera.

-Todo bien Shu-chan?- cuestiono el medico.

-Si… es una amiga iré a hablar con ella – afirmo el peli rosa quien introducido en un elegante auto de color negro.

Ya dentro del auto ambos guardaron silencio, hasta que fue la femenina quien hablo primero.

-Porque desapareciste?

-Digamos que me dejaron bien en claro que no podía acercarme…

-Quiero todo le cuento – ordeno la castaña.

-Pero… en verdad Eiri esta bien…

-Esta vivo se eso es lo que te preocupa

-No entiendo…

-Bueno esta vivo porque sabemos que su corazón late…

-No puede ser…

-No digas nada mas – pidió la mujer – baja

El amatista obedeció y al ver el exterior comprendió que se encontraba en una de las posadas mas renombrada de la zona, algo realmente apropiado para alguien del estatus de la familia Uesugi.

-Imagino que no has comido aun?…- cuestiono ella y Shuichi hizo un gesto negativo con al cabeza – bien sígueme

Atravesaron un elegante vestíbulo hasta llegar a un área que aprecia privada, Shuichi no veía nada su mente estaba llena de angustiosas preguntas, necesitaba saber que pasaba con Eiri, acaso ese bastardo de Seguchi le había echo algo antes de que Mika llegara? Se estremeció ante aquella posibilidad. La culpa tomo control de el y se sintió cansado, su cuerpo pedía acostarse pero se reuso a cualquier reacción hasta no saber que tan mal estaba su querido paciente. Llegaron hasta un gran comedor donde tenían lista una mesa para dos. Como su educación le indico ayudo a Mika a tomar asiento para luego ubicarse en el otro puesto. Le fue servida una elegante comida y luego se retiro el mozo.

-¿Me dirás lo que paso?- volvió a cuestionar la castaña.

Shuichi asintió y comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado esa fatídica noche, ella guardo silencio ante cada palabra dicha por ese joven terapeuta. El amatista intento ser lo más objetivo posible pero no pudo contener su ira al tener que detallar lo que vio esa noche en al habitación del actor, tuvo que morderse la lengua varias veces para no blasfemar. Menos mal que no había probado bocado, era mas que probable que le doliera el estomago con tanta tensión que sufría su cuerpo solo recordar lo que había pasado.

Se detuvo a observar a su oyente, ella parecía no estar afectada con lo que decía, pero sencillamente Shuichi era muy observador su rostro no decía nada pero sus manos estaban crispadas tensas mientras no lo perdía de vista. Concluyo su cuento diciendo que escapo de esos maleantes con al ayuda de una amiga.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Shuichi estaba lleno de preocupación, pero comprendía que la mujer frente a el necesitaba asimilar toda la información que le había dado. Suponía que seria casi imposible que aceptara que su ex esposo intentara abusar de su hermano menor. Porque al fin y al cabo el solo era un extraño.

-Me estas queriendo decir que fuiste atacado por los esbirros de Seguchi - el tono que uso al pronunciar el nombre fue tan frío y despectivo, en verdad hicieron que el más bajo pestañara con un poco de asombro.

-Eso me dieron a entender ellos…

-Y como saliste ileso de todo eso?

-Quien dice que Salí ileso…

-Que?

-No fue nada grave – la tranquilizo - solo un par de costillas fisuradas, doloroso pero nada que me matara – afirmó.

-¿Dime como se llamaban esos infelices?

-No lo se – pensó un momento intentando recordar - solo escuche que a uno de decían Taki o algo así…

-Ese maldito… - golpeo la mesa haciendo que cayeran las copas de vino.

-Lo conoce? – cuestiono Shuichi algo impresionado por la reacción de la One-san de Eiri.

-Digamos que no tengo un buen recuerdo de él... – La joven Uesugi recordaba muy bien ese primer encuentro con aquel sujeto de oscura mirada.

Desde que lo había visto conversar de una forma tan particular en el despacho de la compañía con su entonces marido, le había provocado una sensación de disgusto. No solo porque la situación la que le los encontró fue muy comprometida… Por no decir que ese maldito le estaba dando sexo oral a su marido…

Fue el primer paso para averiguar la verdadera cara de ese sujeto con el que se caso tan ilusionada.

-Uesugi-san – escucho que la llamaba al enfocar su mirada noto aquellas orbes violáceas enfocadas en su rostro, en ellas noto la autentica preocupación eso en verdad la tranquilizo y presto atención a lo que el quería decir - dígame por favor que sucedió con Eiri-san – lo escucho cuestionar.

-En verdad quieres saber?

-Por favor…

-Bien… - suspiro la castaña intentando ser lo mas directa posible – Eiri sufrió un ataque de pánico y después de ese episodio no volvió a reaccionar

-Pero porque? – Balbuceó perplejo - Yo creí que el estaría bien

-Su cuerpo esta perfecto – aclaro con calma - pero es como si nunca hubiera reaccionado del coma – puntualizo - su organismo a comenzado a deteriorarse de a poco…

-Pero…- se quedo pensando por un momento – Podría verlo? – dijo sin pestañar.

-Para eso estoy aquí para pedirte que vallas a verlo. – confirmo ella sonriendo por primera vez, desde hacia ya varios meses.

-Pues vamos entonces – de inmediato se puso de pie como si su cuerpo se quemar se puso de pie, es que la necesidad de ver a su querido blondo en verdad era demasiado intensa para reprimirla.

-¿Y que pasa con al gente de aquí? – cuestionó la dama mientras se ponía de pie.

-Los llamare luego y le daré mis explicaciones – dijo con decisión.

-Bien andando pues… - ella mientras terminaba de firmar la boleta pagando por sus horas de estadía en aquel lugar.

Se pusieron en marcha, Shuichi solo se detuvo un momento frente al auto, para observar aquel pequeño pueblo que le había dado cobijo luego de que necesito un lugar donde quedarse. Esperaba poder volver a dar las explicaciones correspondientes.

Subió al vehículo con calma y decisión, no le importaba un pepino si Seguchi intentaba hacerle algo contra él. En este presidio momento lo único que tenía en mente era a Eiri.

Necesitaba verlo averiguar que carajo había echo ese bastardo para ponerlo así, miles de hipótesis se formaron en su mente.

Nada parecía tan importante como el hecho de ver persona y con sus propios ojos en el estado en que se encontraba su querido rubio.

-Shindou-san – llamo Mika luego de ordenar al chofer que manejara directo a su mansión.

-Shuichi por favor – pidió el peli rosa.

-Bien Shuichi-kun necesito que me ayudes en verdad te pagare lo que desees pero quiero volver a ver a mi hermano lo mejor posible - suplico.

-No le pediré nada yo aun no termino mi trabajo – contesto el algo ofendido por al propuesta- mi trabajo terminara cuando el pueda valerse por si solo.

-Entonces cuento contigo verdad?

-Claro…

-Déjame terminar…necesito aclarar ciertas cosas antes de que lleguemos - pidió la castaña el amatista asintió – Yo no soy tonta se que tu sientes algo por mi hermano.

-Tan evidente soy? – cuestiono el muchacho sin mentir por ese sentimiento que lo había consumido sin el darse cuenta.

-No, pero ya me había dado cuenta de que mi hermano no te es indiferente – señalo ella y notando el sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho.

-Eso no lo sabe.- expreso renuente a creer que el joven actor sintiera más que simpatía por él.

-Mira yo conozco muy bien las actitudes y reacciones de mi Ototo y se perfectamente cuando le interesa o no algo.

-No creo que el interés de Eiri-san hacia a mi sea algo mas allá de una amistad.- razono el amatista.

-Eso en verdad no lo se, solo… –tuvo que decir la castaña - se que él se siente atraído y que tu a pesar de todo sientes lo mismo.

-No fue mi intención que eso pasara. – intento defenderse, por que en verdad no planeo perder su corazón de esa manera.

-Pero se que tu tienes tu vida y un sueño…- comentó la castaña, que sabia de ante mano las aspiraciones del amatista, gracias a las charlas que había tenido en el trascurso de estas semanas con la pareja Kagamine.

-Eso es cierto.

-Y que pasara con ese sueño si Eiri te pide que lo dejes para estar con él? ¿Que tal si Eiri no se recupera por completo como todos esperamos?

-¿Que es lo que quiere decir con todo esto?

-No quiero que ilusiones a mi hermano si te vas a ir de nuevo.

-Yo…

-Escúchame Shuichi-Kun yo se que eres una buena persona, pero déjame aclararte que no permitiré que lastimes a mi hermano.

-Comprendo… no se preocupe por eso seré lo más profesional que pueda. – afirmación era verdadera, pero un dejo de tristeza se filtro en su voz

-Shuichi-kun - llamo Mika al ser testigo de aquella lucha de emociones, dudo seriamente que sus palabras ayudaran mucho a Shuichi, no quería lastimarlo, pero ella debía cuidar los intereses y sentimientos de su Ototo.

-Tranquila daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que Eiri-san vuelva a ser quien era – regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

Aun así Mika noto aquella lagrima silenciosa que recorría la mejilla del muchacho, no pudo evitar que la asaltaran las dudas, pero su hermano no podía volver a sufrir no lo permitiría.

El viaje fue de unas tres horas, que en verdad fueron en silencio, ya que Shuichi luego de la charla se sumió en su propio mundo siempre observando hacia la ventanilla y el paisaje campestre.

En verdad, el joven amatista necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para no largarse a llorar, porque a pesar de todo sabía que la hermana mayor de su amigo tenía toda la razón. Entonces decidió que a pesar de este amor que tenía, no podía darle esperanzas a ese hombre maravilloso que sabia era Uesugi.

Si Eiri volvería a ser ese maravilloso hombre y como era de esperarse. Él, Shuichi, solo retornaría a ser un terapeuta sin empleo. Pero al menos le quedaría el consuelo de saber que fue una de las personas que contribuyo para que esta importante persona volviera a su vida normal llena de fama y glamour.

Esta era una decisión tomada, a penas viera una mejoría considerable en su paciente, hablaría con él y le explicaría sus planes, las metas a las que quería llegar en su vida, de ese modo lograría hacer una separación satisfactoria sin demasiado dolor, al menos para Eiri. Él haría lo que fuera para ayudar a ese hombre, y si debía sacrificar sus propios sentimientos eso mismo haría.

El auto se detuvo frente a una gran mansión, la castaña observo al su dormido acompañante, suspiro algo angustiada no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel semblante decidido pero a su vez lleno de tristeza, que había mostrado Shuichi.

Sabía que era un chico en el que podía confiar, aun así, su intuición femenina le decía que algo no estaría del todo bien hasta que volvieran a tener una conversación seria dentro de unos días cuando ella vuelva a evaluar la situación.

Por el momento solo debía preocuparse por su hermano y su bienestar. Toco el hombro del muchacho y lo movió un poco – Shuichi-kun- lo llamo.

-Si… - dijo el mientras se incorporaba- disculpe me quede dormido.

-Esta bien ya hemos llegado- anuncio mientras habría la portezuela de su auto.

Shuichi salio del auto, con ojos asombrados detallo la inmensidad del lugar, como había imaginado ese lugar era espectacular. La gran casona estilo oriental antigua estaba ubicada sobre una gran porción de campos verdes todo el perímetro se encontraba rodeado de árboles de cerezos que aun no habían florecido, que le daban un toque exquisito, como si fuera una postal del edo antiguo. Confirmo entonces la diferencia que había entre aquellas personas y él.

-Por aquí - llamo la dueña de casa.

-Hai…

A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos fue viendo lo bello de cada sector bien distribuido con armonía y elegancia. Avanzo en silencio hasta llegar a un sector algo diferente tenia un estilo mas moderno, y cuando cruzaron el umbral se dio cuenta que aquella habitación estaba equipada para ser una mini sala de emergencia. No tuvo dudas que esa era la habitación de Eiri.

Enfoco su vista en el lecho, donde el dormía, junto a su cama pudo ver a una cara conocida, quien al verlo camino presurosa hasta llegar junto a los dos que estaban a una buena distancia de la cama.

-Shuichi-kun!- dijo en una voz baja, de inmediato fue abrazado con afecto.

-Como ha estado Lilian-san? – respondí con la vos apagada por el abrazo.

-Yo bien pero tu me tenías muy preocupada- se quejo mientras señalaba la puerta por donde habían entrado.

-Lamento eso..- miro a sus espaldas antes de seguirla al pasillo donde realmente volvió a un tono normal - Gracias por cumplir su promesa.

-Gracias a ti por cuidar de él – intervino Mika quien estaba en ese momento cerrando la puerta para que su hermano no escuchara la conversación, aun no sabía como actuaría el peli rosa.

-No diga eso Uesugi-san – es que no podía aceptar halagos al saber que había abandonado mi puesto en un momento critico.

-Ya que quieres que te diga Shuichi – la mano femenina se apoyo en le delgado hombro - yo te pediré que me digas Mika.

-Muchas gracias Mika-san.

-Bien los déjate un momento debo ir a ver algunos asuntos. - La castaña se retiro dejando solos a la enfermera y al terapeuta.

-¿Como esta? – pregunto sin rodeos.

-La verdad es que si no reacciona no se que podría pasar con su cuerpo- puntualizó la mujer con seriedad.

-¿Quien es su medico? – cuestiono Shu mientras observaba las graficas y exámenes que le diera su amiga. Cuando sus dedos se movieron y consiguió ver la firma en al base del informe.

-Los Esposos Kagamine – respondió Lilian.

-Mis hermanos…- dijo con la voz ahogada.

-Si – la mujer comprendía muy bien la reacción de aquel joven, conocido era ese carácter de la señora Kagamine. Y en verdad se veía muy enfadada siempre que sacaba el teme de Shuichi a colación.

-Diablos me mataran antes que les pueda explicar algo…- dijo Shuichi mientras se estremecía, conocía el carácter de su One-chan a la perfección.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora – sugirió.

-Si…- vio hacia la puerta – Podrías dejarme a solas con él?

-Claro me hace falta un buen te voy por uno para ti - aseguro la mujer – me tardare un poco así que charla con calma – pico un ojo antes de desaparecer en los pasillos de la elegante casa.

El silencio en el que se sumergió todo, solo era roto por el ruidoso sonido que emanaba de el corazón del amatista, se dio valor para abrir la puerta y luego cruzar el umbral cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se quedo allí parado observando mientras que a sus oídos llegaba el pitido de las maquinas, como la primera vez en las que se quedo frente a él, se acerco con decisión tomo asiento. Pensó en hablar como si nada hubiera pasado; Pero de sus labios, estaban sellados, no salio una sola palabra. Parecía que su garganta estaba cerrada con un extraño hechizo.

Quería decir tantas cosas y no podía hilar una frase para explicar lo que significaba para él verlo allí inmóvil. Hasta que un extraño sonido llego a sus oídos, busco a que se debía y diviso los gráficos de un moderno encefalograma al que estaba conectado su paciente.

Noto ciertas variaciones en las notas alfas de el blondo, supo que no la estaba pasando bien, por lo que volvió junto a el e hizo lo que hacia siempre.

Ya que a su mente llego esa melodía, la canción de cuna que oyó de su madre siempre calmaba a Eiri, esperaba que esta vez consiguiera la misma reacción…

Cerro los ojos y saco de su mente todas las cosas malas, los momentos feos y las incertidumbres, para ser suplantados por ese sentimiento que guardaba como un tesoro. Con el corazón ya más tranquilo, comenzó a cantar…

Llevaba solo la primera estrofa y en vez de conseguir calmarlo lo único que hizo fue empeorar la situación, se detuvo de inmediato, comprendiendo que su desaparición había causado en el actor una reacción adversa.

Frustrado volvió a pensar que hacer… No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció en silencio, evaluando las posibilidades. Se sintió frustrado al no comprender que era lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Hasta que comprendió que la separación había afectado mas de lo que esperaba a su querido amigo. Mas allá de lo que Seguchi habría dicho o echo seguramente Eiri se sintió frustrado y abandonado por la única persona en al que confió.

Supo entonces que el mismo había mas daño al desaparecer de esa manera que el mismo rubio bastardo que lo obligo a apartarse.

Con frustración llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y presiono su cerebro con la esperanza de que alguna idea brillante llegara a él. Pero todo fue inútil, se sentía tan cansado de ser fuerte, sentía su corazón sangrar por la promesa que le hiciera a Mika-san. Aun así mantendría su palabra aunque sea lo último que hiciera. Porque el bienestar de Eiri-san era todo para él, y debía protegerlo hasta de sus propias torpezas.

La fatiga emocional de todos aquellos días, parecían pesar mas y mas a cada momento haciendo que su cuerpo delgado temblara. La opresión en su pecho parecía querer ahogarlo, tuvo que llevar una de sus manos a su caja toráxico intentando que su corazón no doliera, todo era completamente inútil.

Jadeo involuntariamente intentando volver atener le control de si mismo, no podía dejar que lo viera en aquel estado tan deplorable, aun sabiendo que todo sería en vano quería poder volver a ver los ojos dorados y vivases de ese hombre, levanto entonces su rostro y observo entonces el perfil tan perfecto de aquel rubio, lo noto algo más demacrado pero hermoso como siempre. Se incorporo y se acerco a él, llevo su palma hasta su mejilla, era calida a pesar de todo.

Acaricio con sumo cuidado aquella dermis del mentón que ahora estaba rasposa por una insipiente barba, deteniéndose en lugares que le fascinaban. Las cejas finas y esculpidas de una manera increíble, la respingada nariz y esa boca provocativa que en verdad anhelaba besar con desesperación a pesar de que el color y el brillo de sus labios parecían desaparecer conforme pasaban los días.

-Eiri…-murmuró mientras posaba su mejilla en el pecho de el actor a sus oídos llego aquel palpitar tan pausado y rítmico – Perdóname… - dijo con voz ahogada por sus propios sentimientos - yo en verdad no quería fallarte, por favor vuelve…- balbuceo entre sollozos mientras que fregaba su cara contra aquel pecho - Vamos Eiri… despierta…

Suplicó esperando ser escuchado, nuevamente el silencio domino el lugar, parecía que sus suplicas no serian escuchadas, en ese preciso instante cayó de rodillas al piso mientras que sujetaba aquella pálida mano, desahogando su lastimada alma.

No supo cuanto tiempo que quedo allí victima de la tristeza, entonces casi como un acto mágico sintió que uno de los dedos que sostenía se movía.

Oxoxoxoxox

VOLVI CON TODO! (risa maniatica) cof cof…. ^^" ¿Que les pareció? Espero que la espera del cap halla válido la pena…

Bueno a todas muchas gracias se me cuidan

el próximo cap será : **Capitulo N° 9 ****Nuevamente Junto a mí**

jojojojojo seeeeeeee ya los junte XD! A ver si ya son felices porque mucho drama verdad? Bueno seguiré publicando a la brevedad y por cierto comencé a escribir el nuevo cap de **DESPEDIDA** así que pronto estará de vuelta ^^

JOJOJOJO FIESTA, FIESTA LA NEURONA de Angie no esta muerta….xD

Bien me despido nos estamos viendo…

Ya saben observen la foto del cumple de Lucy-chan en mi perfil

**Lady Sesshoumaru (Is back) ^.~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno Gente linda aquí sigo yo intentando reorganizar mi vida, mil disculpas nuevamente por no haber publicado cuando era debido, ahora si aquí va el nuevo cap.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a cada persona que se tomo el tiempo de leer y comentar.**

**Mi saludo especial es para Hotarubi quien me permitió publicar su regalo de cumpleaños. No se olviden de agradecerle como es debido.**

**Para ella todo mi afecto se que esta preocupada por mi y mi ausencia pero estoy algo complicada ya podré volver a mi rutina pronto no te preocupes linda ya hablaremos como antes. **

**Sin más palabras el ante ultimo capitulo jojojo no se esperaban eso nee? **

**Rescátame de mi Oscuridad**

**By Angie**

**Capitulo N° 9 ****Nuevamente Junto a mí**

Su día fue rutinario, apenas fue conciente de los movimientos a su alrededor, conforme pasaban los días sus energías estaban disminuyendo, al parecer sus aspiraciones se cumplirían con mas facilidad de la esperado.

Muy pronto dejaría de ser un estorbo y preocupar a todo el mundo, ya que su hermana se liberaría de su presencia y podría ocuparse de su propia vida. El idiota de Tatsuha dejaría de hablar de su adorado _Honey_ porque a pesar de él simular inconciencia el muy idiota hablaba sin para las pocas veces que vino a verlo, si no reconociera esa vos chillona como la de su Ototo seriamente pensaría que era Shuichi porque tenían la misma estupida actitud.

También se terminaría las visitas frecuentes de ese maldita vieja, que solo hacía que su sangre se alterara al hablar sobre al infancia de ese baka traidor. Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que no quería saber lo solito que quedo después de la muerte de su familia, tampoco me interesaba saber que estuvo grave con neumonía y estuvo apunto de morir. Mucho menos era de mi interés todas las cosas por las que paso para forjarse un futuro. Probablemente esta mujer disfrutaba torturándole; Es que él ya sabía que Shuichi era una persona maravillosa, con un carácter fuerte y decisión para llegar a cabo lo que se proponía. Él, Shuichi, era uno de esos pocos seres tan luminoso, poca veces vistos y lo mas inexplicable era el porque se alejo de su lado sin el comprender con propiedad el porque.

Tanto Kagamine, la enfermera y su hermana le habían contado a grandes rasgos lo que paso con Seguchi y las sospechas que tenían que el fue quien dio el aviso a la prensa. Teniendo en cuenta eso su desesperación por verlo aumento, mas porque creía que ese maldito de su ex cuñado le había echo algo muy malo.

¿Para que guardar esperanzas? Sabía de antemano lo vengativo que podía ser ese bastardo. Aunque le dijeron que Shu estaba bien las dudas siempre estaban allí.

¿Porque no había vuelto? ¿Acaso ya tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar con él?

Si seguramente su vida estaría mejor sin él allí para atarlo a una habitación de donde el no saldría nunca; porque al fin de cuentas el solo era un vegetal muriendo día con día...

Un motivo más para quedarse en aquel lugar oscuro en el que estaba, en algún punto de esas cavilaciones tan típicas de él entro en un sopor entre el sueño y la realidad.

Aquella imagen a la que el siempre veía volvió a formarse justo frente a él, la figura borrosa parecía llamarlo pero como era de esperarse el no pudo dar un paso.

Haciendo un esfuerzo intento llamarlo, movió sus labios pero solo fue eso, su vida estaba llena de silencio… su letargo fue interrumpido por murmullos que se introdujo a través de su brumosa visión, aunque se resistió a hacer caso a lo que estaba rodeándolo no pudo apartar de su mente un tono muy particular de voz que llego hasta el como si fuese una pequeña luz que intentaba llenar nuevamente aquel espacio en el que se encontraba.

La figura antes borrosa comenzó a tomar forma, distinguió su cabello rosa, creyó firmemente que ya se estaba volviendo loco, no creía que fuera posible que hasta en aquel lugar viniera a invadirle el recuerdo de ese mocoso.

Si seguramente su mente estaba desvariando otra vez, porque creyó oír a ese baka, pero ¿Cómo era eso imposible? el se había ido y no volvería, aun así la figura dio un par de pasos hacia acercándose pero fue llamado por alguien que lo hizo retroceder y desaparecer en la bruma oscura.

A pesar de mi mismo tuve que prestar atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor intentando encontrar alguna señal algo que me dijera que el volvería nuevamente.

Hasta que me di cuenta de mi propio pensamiento –"soy un estupido"- especulé mientras que me sumergía nuevamente en el silencio.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, esperando, los recuerdos de las horas compartidas con su terapeuta volvieron a mi mente con tanta facilidad, es que nunca se iban a pesar de intentarlo. Era mi compañía eterna, me daba asco ser tan cursi pero… ¿a quien le importa? estoy solo aquí, además era lo único que quedaba.

Debía confesar que ya no sentía rencor por Shuichi, a pesar de todo no lograba sentir nada mas que amor por esa persona, el dolor de no verlo era demasiado fuerte. Y si en algún momento sentí enfado tan solo fue porque me sentí defraudado.

Pero conforme pasaron los días entendió que tal vez esa separación habría sido mejor, ¿Qué le podía ofrecer a una persona como Shuichi? Pero aun sabiendo que no debía tener todo aquellos sentimientos, era casi imposible no amarlo.

Esa emoción arraigada en mi interior dolía, tanto o más que la ausencia y hacía que me revolviera en su propio sufrimiento. Su corazón marcaba un ritmo distinto siempre que pensaba en Shuichi. Era inexcusable y auténtica la agitación que lo sobrecogía, solo era por un momento hasta que se volvía a sumergir en el letargo y el tedio.

Pero en esta ocasión hubo algo diferente, de pronto y de la nada la figura borrosa camino hacia donde me encontraba, notó de forma clara aquel color de cabello y sus ojos maravilloso, sintió la agitación que le provocaba estar tan cerca, pero su locura no se de tuvo allí.

La figura que reconocida como la imagen de su terapeuta sonrió para luego comenzar a cantar… esa nana.

La misma canción que aun principio le produjo tanta paz en ese momento solo le producía dolor, no quería escucharla… No podía soportar el escuchar su voz, dolía demasiado. Cerro los ojos no resistía ver esa sonrisa, esos ojos tan expresivos que parecían decir mil cosas.

-"Cállate"…- le dijo con el corazón desbocado - "POR FAVOR CÁLLATE!" – pensó con fuerza y como por arte de magia todo se volvió silencio.

Abrió los ojos y no vio absolutamente nada, otra vez la oscuridad y le silencio. En verdad que las atmósfera a su alrededor era cada vez mas extraña, porque a pesar de que no oía nada a su alrededor, algo le decía que no estaba solo.

Tuvo que ponerse alerta, algo raro pasaba, a sus oídos llego el sonido de su propia respiración, y el pitido de la maquina que marcaba su palpitar. Había alguien allí. ¿Pero quien? Estaba más que seguro que no eran ni la enfermera ni la vieja mucho menos Mika.

Ellas tendían a hablarle apenas cruzaban el umbral, pero si no eran ellas ¿quien estaba allí suspirando con un dejo de frustración? Mis sentidos auditivos estaban al máximo y podía sentir el movimiento de ese alguien que se encontraba cierta distancia, no demasiado lejos ni demasiado cerca. De repente llego hasta mí un jadeo que realmente me desconcertó.

No podía negar que estaba intrigado aun así permanecí en mi puesto sin mover un músculo. Unas pequeñas pisadas se acercaron… de repente un calor extrañamente conocido se instalo en la mejilla.

Alguien estaba allí tocándome, pero aquel contacto no era común, parecía como si estuvieran tocando algún tipo de artefacto frágil y precioso. ¿Pero quien era? ¿Por qué no decía nada mientras le acariciaba el mentón y las cejas? ¿Por qué le pareció que se detuvo demasiado sobre sus labios? De la misma manera que comenzó todo se detuvo llenándome la mente de preguntas que no podría responder a menos que la otra persona dijera algo. Me quede esperando algún tipo de acción por parte de la persona que irradiaba aquel calor tan familiar.

-Eiri…- escuche que me decían y mi mente creyó enloquecer.

Es que no creía fuera verdad, no era cierto. Esa persona no era quien anhelaba, es que seguramente era una fantasía más mis afanes frustrados de que él estuviera nuevamente allí.

Pero si era una figuración de su mente ¿porque rayos estaba sintiendo ese perfume a fresas, tan característico se ese baka?. Además hasta creía haber sentir el calor de su aliento cuando suspiro sobre mi pecho. Ja! Valla broma…. Me negué a caer nuevamente en aquella fantasía mental, por supuesto me obligue a estar calmo.

–Perdóname… - dijo aquella vocecilla en un tono ahogada.

-"No es cierto"- me dije a mi mismo –"esto es solo un delirio mió" –a firme intentando controlarme – "Es porque te extraño demasiado Shuichi…mi mente esta fabricando cosas cada vez mas reales" – me reí de si mismo, ya no solo lo soñaba ahora hasta podía sentirlo sobre mi... – "estoy completamente loco"

-Yo en verdad no quería fallarte… por favor vuelve… - La voz que llegaba a mi era tan angustiada, simplemente me dio ganas de consolarlo, era estupido, más aun así no pude evitar aquel sentimiento mas si podía sentir como algo se frotaba sobre mi cuerpo llenándome de un calorcito placentero - Vamos Eiri… despierta…

-"No… tu no estas aquí" – me dije con tozudez.

Mis sentidos de verdad estaban por perder la razón, pero si era así porque sentir aquellos sollozos y el calor de tu mano sujetando la mía.

Mi mente se sacudió ante la posibilidad de que todo aquello no fuera un sueño…

-"¿Shuichi esta llorando por mi?" – Cavile casi eufórico –"¿pero como y porque?"

Que importaba las preguntas seguramente lo habían traído al verlo tan mal… ¿era bueno o malo que el estuviera allí? Aun así la idea de volver a estar al lado de aquel mocoso sacudió mis propósitos de letargo eterno. Escuchar aquellos sollozos fueron demasiado para mi corazón, no soportaba pensar que él estuviera llorando por su culpa y le ordeno a su cerebro abrir los ojos.

Espere encontrarme con algún brillo o malestar, pero permanecí en al oscuridad. Por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo no obedeció mi comando, no entendía porque pero me era imposible despertar, esto era una maldita broma. ¿Verdad?

Lucho con ahínco por volver a tener el control de ese maldito cuerpo, al menos quería abrir sus ojos, entonces se obsequiaría a si mismo el mejor de los presentes. Tendría la fortuna de volver a ver aquel semblante tan dulce y hermoso.

Pero al parecer lo único que obtuvo fue otra derrota, sabía que sus ojos ardían y aun a pesar de mantenerlos cerrados sentía como una lagrima escapaba de ellos mojando su mejilla. En una acción de puro reflejo quiso levantar su mano para limpiarse esa muestra de debilidad.

Escuche un jadeo y un movimiento rápido justo a mi lado, mientras sentía el calor de ese rayo de sol calentándome poco a poco. Su toque especial llego hasta mi mejilla donde me acaricio limpiando mi húmeda mejilla.

-Ahora… todo esta bien… - las palabras parecían atropellarse en su garganta - Tadaima Eiri… - saludo mientras lloraba pero al parecer ese tono era de felicidad yo lo sabía, de alguna manera estaba tan presente en mi el echo que el estaba feliz.

-"Baka"- pensé mientras lo oía llorar – "te tardaste" – me queje a pesar de mi fingido enfado mi corazón deseaba gritar mil cosas.

Aun así no podía sentir mas que esa felicidad plena de saber que el había regresado a mi.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que el terapeuta lloraba más copiosamente. Este hecho alerto a la doctora que presurosa fue junto a el. Para notar el motivo de aquellas reacción, es que el Uesugi-san sostenía su mano sin querer soltarlo, aun no estaba conciente completamente pero había tenido ese reflejo al escucharlo con atención mientras hablaba, Shu , eso era un gran avance. Entonces se acerco a su querido oji violeta, quien al verla le regalo una de esas radiante sonrisas.

-Shindou Shuichi – dijo en un tono serio mientras daba unos paso mas hasta el muchacho que no se movió de su puesto - Eres un niño muy malo! – exclamó y lo abrazo tan fuerte que escucho un quejido apagado por su propio cuerpo – que tienes Shu-chan?

-No es nada… - aseguro el mas bajo sin verla a la cara.

-Pero…- sus ojos azules escanearon el aspecto del amatista, su carácter protector salio a flote función el seño al notar ciertas cosas que a un principio le fue imperceptible – Necesito hacerte unos estudios - sentencio.

-De acuerdo – confirmo sin vacilar, pero luego miro la mano del su paciente – puede ser mañana?

-Mmmm…- la medica evalúo le pedido mirando a uno y a otro - no debería dejarte – expresó por fin dudosa.

-Solo será un día no me moriré – bromeó el peli rosa.

-Mas te vale porque soy capas de resucitarte a palazos para volverte a matar- advirtió siguiendo el tono de la broma.

-Je…- intento reír pero todo giro a su alrededor, apretó con mas fuerza la mano que lo sostenía.

-Shu! – Kagamine estuvo junto a el y lo sostuvo.

-Estoy bien solo debo sentarme un poco – afirmó mientras acercaba la silla a la cama.

-Hace cuanto que no comes? – cuestionó la oji azul mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse evaluó con agudeza sus síntomas, tomándole pulso.

-Alrededor de unas veintitrés horas – dijo con calma, a sabiendas que seria regañado, pero no fue su culpa no poder probar bocado.

Había sido un día tan largo, es mas, si hasta tenía aun el bento que el diera su casera en la mochila.

-Que?

-Fue un viaje largo – suspiro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la cama.

-Iré a decirle a Mika-san te prepare el cuarto para que descanses – comenzó a decir la doctora mientra se alejaba unos pasos - necesitas comer algo decente niño cabeza hueca – gruño frustrada por la falta de juicio de ese chiquillo.

-No…. – la detuvo la marcha de la mujer mayor - Yo de aquí no me voy, Eiri-san podría despertar – afirmó sin un ápice de dudas en sus palabras.

-Shu no seas cabezota – gruño la adulta con su mal carácter a flor de piel.

-Aprendí de la mejor a defender mi posición sabes que no me moveré – reafirmó con una sonrisita soberbia.

-Maldita sea Shindou Shuichi!- espeto esperando que su enfado lo convenciera, pero no hubo caso.

-One-san te molestaría no maldecir en frente de mi paciente- pidió con cara seria.

-No puedes impedir un chequeo preliminar de ambos – retruco la médica ignorando la advertencia de su pequeño hermano.

-Mientras no tenga que salir de aquí estará bien.

-Cabezota…- gruño la castaña mientra salía de la habitación.

Nuevamente silencio, que solo era roto por el ritmo de aquel palpitar que no era tan calmo, pero tampoco era alocado.

-No te preocupes Eiri no me iré otra vez – acaricio la mano que aun lo sostenía – solo déjame descansar un momento aquí – bostezó - la verdad es que estoy agotado- apoyo el mentón en su propio brazo y suspiro ya mas tranquilo – En verdad te eche mucho de menos…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¿Era completamente cierto lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Ese baka estaba allí sosteniendo mi mano?, un calor conocido se instalo en mi pecho.

Pero nuevamente el silencio lo lleno todo, quería saber que esta pasando, así pues comencé a insistir en mis ordenes a mi aletargado cerebro, mi cuerpo debía obedecerme aunque me tomara más tiempo que antes.

A mí alrededor volvieron a escucharse ciertos movimientos, arrastrar de cosas, pasos de varias personas, pero ni una palabra. Me cuestione entonces los motivos de aquel movimiento en torno a mi cama. Algo estaba pasando y no tenía la más minima idea, gruñí en mi fuero interno mientras me cuestionaba cosas como…

¿Por qué siempre que las cosas parecían mejorar todo volvía a quedarme confuso y llegaban a mí más preguntas que antes?

Me asuste al percibir que el calor de Shuichi se alejaba de mí, no podía sentir su mano, ni su aliento, nada. Mi corazón se paralizo por un instante…

Intente relajar cada músculo de mi organismo, nuevamente ordene con autoridad a mi cuerpo que me obedecieran y al fin conseguí vislumbrar la claridad, que no era tan intensa igual dañaba. Pestañeé insistente y trate de enfocar, ya que se veía todo como borroso.

Luego de unos segundos logro distinguir ciertas formas, a pesar de lo tuene de la luz que marcaba lo avanzado de la tarde detallo un lecho justo frente al suyo y allí aquel rostro angelical.

-"Baka…en verdad eres tú?"

Se quedo observándolo quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, hasta que la las sombras se adueño del lugar, al cabo de unos minutos oyó como la puerta se abría y cerro sus ojos no estaba dispuesto a _hablar_ con nadie que no fuera Shuichi.

Presto atención a las personas que habían entrado que no era otra que su hermana y la enfermera.

-Pobrecito parecía muy cansado – susurro su one-san, con una voz muy tierna, que él jamás había oído.

-Mika-san deje de culparse por lo que paso – escuche que decía Lilian y me intrigue sobre manera quise saber de inmediato de que demonios estaban hablando.

-En verdad es un chico muy bueno mira que ni pestañar para venir a ver a mi hermano, sin preocuparse por su propia salud – comentó con el mismo tono Mika.

-Rin-san le dijo que no era nada grave era solo agotamiento y falta de una buena alimentación- puntualizó la enfermera.

-Si, pero es por mi culpa que no comió nada – suspiró cansinamente – no me di cuenta… estaba tan preocupada por Eiri.

-El joven se ve mas calmado.

-Si sabía que la visita de Shuichi- kun le hacia muy bien – sentí como me acariciaba el cabello

-Al parecer a nuestro joven terapeuta en verdad le preocupo mucho su paciente…

-Realmente no me percate de que estaba tan delgado.

-Los doctores Kagamine vendrán mañana a primer ahora para hacer los exámenes pertinentes a ambos.

-Que fue lo que dijo en el examen preliminar? – quiso saber mi hermana.

-Al parecer Shuichi-kun no cuido muy bien de unas heridas en sus costillas...

-¿Es algo grave?

-No… tranquila señora.

-Bien dejemos que descansen mañana seguramente hablaremos con Shuichi para regañarlo – especificó con decisión.

-Usted también?

-Por supuesto… pero quien mas lo regañara?

-Rin-san por supuesto… - aclaro la enfermera mientras se alejaba.

-jijiji me lo imagino. – rió mi One-san ya más relajada.

-Conociéndola seguro no se calmara fácilmente

-Eso puedes apostarlo- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Silencio otra vez, que me permitió abrir los ojos y observarlo mientras dormía, la verdad no era la única persona que quería regañar a ese tonto por descuidarse; luego de escuchar la conversación de la enfermera y su hermana en verdad le dieron ganas de ponerse de pie y darle un par de coscorrones a ese idiota.

En verdad estaba preocupado, porque no sabía que tan mal la había pasado, ni porque recibió esas heridas. Aunque sospechaba que dichas lesiones eran producto de el rencor de Seguchi.

Un movimiento en el lecho justo frente a él llamo la atención, enfocó para detallar aquel semblante adormilado. Shuichi parecía un niño que acababa de despertar de un sueño placentero, se estiro cual gatito y se sentó en la cama mientras tallaba sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

En verdad esa fue una de las visiones mas placenteras que el jamás imagino poder disfrutar. Si hubiera podido seguramente se abría abalanzado sobre el y le hubiera robado el aliento y al razón con cada beso que ansiaba darle.

Pero no era así, el no podía moverse y nuevamente la molesta culpa volvió a dominarlo, haciendo que se preguntara ¿si esto era correcto o no? Pero al quedar otra vez atrapado en aquellas hermosas joyas amatistas, todo razonamiento pareció poco importante porque además el sonreía.

-Eiri…- dijo en un tono dulce mientras bajaba de su cama – al Fin...- dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con infinita ternura –me tenía muy preocupado…

-"Tu a mi idiota"- pensé mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

-Si se que estaba preocupado pero… - comentó y aquella concesión volvió a reafirmarse nuevamente e comprendía mis temores y palabra sin siquiera yo hablar.

-"Quiero saberlo todo "- le ordene.

-Si creo que es mejor que te lo diga todo así no estarás tan serio conmigo – dijo el mientras se sentaba en un costado de mi cama pero se estremeció por lo frió de la habitación, le ordene a mi cuerpo que se moviera y aquella torpe mano me obedeció finalmente y conseguí llamar su atención – ¿Que pasa Eiri?

-"Anda cúbrete aquí conmigo…"- pedí sin meditarlo mucho, mi cama era de dos plazas, por lo que no importaba que un cuerpo menudo como el de el se tendiera a mi lado.

-He?..- lo vi pestañar confuso – ¿De verdad? – cuestiono para luego sonrojarse.

-"Claro Baka"- dije mientras le daba la señal afirmativa que esperaba.

Sonriendo acomodo un poco mi cuerpo para hacerse espacio y meterse a la cama comigo, no es que invadiera mucho espacio pero al parecer no quería incomodarme demasiado; yo lo observe mientras hacía cada movimiento, el volteo y nos quedamos allí mirándonos.

-Gracias..- dijo.

-"¿De que?"

-Por ser tan bueno conmigo – afirmo mientras se acercaba un poco.

-"¿Me vas a contar?" – pregunte intentando que mi estupido corazón no me delatara.

-Te contare lo que paso luego debes dormirte - me dijo en tono serió.

Así comenzó a describirme lo que le paso en el trascurso de eso últimos tres meses en los que no lo vi. En verdad me crispo los nervios saber que sufrió ese ataque brutal, y yo no estuve allí para ayudarlo.

No lleve la cuenta del tiempo en que le llevo contarme todo, para cuando concluyo su narración entre bostezos me dijo que se pasaría a su cama pero apreté su mano con toda mi fuerza. Es que era tan placentero estar así junto a él.

-No quiero fastidiarte – dijo el, pero no quería que se fuera y no solté su mano – Esta bien prometo no moverme demasiado así no te molestare – afirmó.

-"Descansa Baka"- le dije mientras lo observaba.

-Buenas noches Eiri – saludo el me dio un beso en al mejilla y volvió a su lugar, cerro sus ojos.

Al poco tiempo su respiración se tornó pausada y rítmica, signo claro de que se había dormido profundamente. Me quede observándolo un poco más hasta que el sueño llego a mí y me traslado al país de Morfeo. Después d e mucho tiempo me sentí relajado y contento… Mi luz había vuelto.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Llegaría temprano como le había dicho a la doctora, el sol apenas estaba tiñendo el cielo cuando ella había salido de su hogar. Como era costumbre un auto la esperaba en la puerta de su casa, un beneficio extra que le daba la señora Uesugi.

Fue una sorpresa para ella cuando le fue dado aquel beneficio, y en verdad le encantaba su nuevo trabajo, aunque sabia que no duraría mucho si su paciente se recuperaba, al menos tendría excelentes referencias que presentar en el nuevo empleo. Pero eso lo vería mas adelante, ya que ahora todo su enfoque estaba en atender a ese joven al que a pesar de todo le había tomado mucho cariño.

Sabía que la aparición de Shuichi aceleraría la recuperación a pasos agigantados, no era tonta y se percato mucho antes de ese sentimiento que germinaba entre ambos. Pero no podía intervenir ya que entendía a la perfección la forma de pensar de su jefa.

Aun así no pudo evitar que la inundara la ternura al recordar la forma en que encontraron a Shuichi-kun cuando regresaron al cuarto en compañía de los esposos Kagamine.

El peli rosa ni se inmuto cuando fue apartado del lecho y recostado en una pequeña cama que fue preparada especialmente para él. Tampoco se quejo al ser desvestido y evaluado en aquel examen superficial.

Una vez fuera y en una charla entre los esposos se entero de que el pequeño amatista seguramente tenía algunas secuelas de algunos golpes en sus costillas. El Doctor Len sospechaba que era unas fisuras mal curadas o atendidas precariamente. Este hecho en verdad hizo enfadar a la doctora de ojos azules.

También remarcaron la delgadez del terapeuta, otro signo claro de su falta de cuidado. La señora Mika en verdad se sintió culpable de haberlo traído sin darse cuenta de su estado tan deteriorado. Pero fue disculpada al comprender su preocupación por el estado de su hermano.

Y dicho sea de paso, los encefalogramas mostraban mucha actividad a partir del momento en que llegara el peli rosa. Así pues todo parecía mucho mejor ahora. Solo había que esperar la recuperación de ambos.

El auto se detuvo y ella bajo de este, introduciéndose en la casa por el ala de servicio como hacia siempre. Al llegar fue recibida por el ama de llaves quién el informo que no habían querido entrar a la habitación de el joven Eiri, ya que no querían molestar el sueño de su joven maestro.

Eso era común en aquellas personas, a un principió ella y la doctora se turnaban, pero teniendo en cuenta que Shuichi estaba allí los dejaron solos para que se sintieran mas a gusto.

Camino por los largos corredores hasta llegar al ala especial en que se encontraba el joven Eiri. Nada la preparo para ver aquella dulce imagen, abrió y cerró la puerta casi de inmediato sintiéndose como una maldita curiosa. Pestaño confundida aun así volvió a abrirla puerta y detallo las figuras dormidas una pegada a la otra.

-Buenos días!- escucho que saludaban a sus espalda haciéndola saltar.

-Haa!- exclamó para luego cubrirse la boca.

-Que sucede ?

-Buenos días Mika-san- contesto con cortesía la mujer con las mejillas enrojecida.

-Que le paso? – cuestiono nuevamente la curiosa castaña.

-Bueno…no se que decirle – expreso con sinceridad.

-Explíquese por favor.

-Observe usted – señalo la puerta

La castaña obedeció llena de curiosidad y sufrió el mismo impacto visual que la enfermera, Shuichi y Eiri compartiendo una cama…

Cerro la puerta confusa y algo enfadada, acaso no había hablado claro con el muchacho? Porque estaba haciendo eso? Era darle mas esperanzas a su hermano para luego dejarlo nuevamente.

Apunto estuvo de abrir la puerta y pedir una explicación de todo el asunto, pero lo pensó mejor, no era bueno para Eiri sufrir algún tipo de episodio, tendría que hacerlo en privado.

-Los despierto señora?

-Demos le una hora mas…- dijo la castaña – Luego traeremos el desayuno – puntualizo.

-Entendido…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

El ruido de la puerta había conseguido despertarlo, como era su costumbre no pensó en nada y dejo que el tiempo pasara tediosamente pero al sentir un movimiento junto a su brazo, pestaño para luego girar su rostro y encontrarse de lleno con aquel bello rostro, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a él. Sonriendo se dedico a mirar aquel pequeño ángel dormir, solo paso unos minutos para que aquellos hermosos ojos se abrieron y lo contemplaran.

-Buenos días Eiri-san - suspiro mientras se estiraba – Espero hallas descansado bien- dijo mientra se salía de la cama.

No me agrado el distanciamiento pero tampoco podía evitarlo porque fue un movimiento muy rápido.

Las siguientes horas fueron un ir y venir de personas, todas y cada una de ellas evaluaron no solo mi estado sino la de Shuichi, no puedo dejar de mencionar lo escandaloso que fue el hecho de verme conciente.

Tanto la Vieja, Mika y la enfermera esa se la pasaron parloteando como perico mientras no estaba Shuichi, agradecí su regreso, porque ellas volvieron a dejarme asolas con el. Se veía serio pero solo fue por un momento. Me comento que fue regañado no solo por los esposos Kagamine sino que Mika y Lilian también le habían retado por descuidar su salud.

En verdad yo también quería decirle sus verdades, por descuidado me concentre mucho y comencé a balbucear, acto que provoco que el me mirara estupefacto, no me importo lo mal que me saliera tendría que decirle algo o reventaría.

-Que sucede Eiri?- me cuestiono a cercándose – Quieres decirme algo?

Yo solo seguí intentando que mi lengua obedeciera -…- movía mi boca como acto reflejo.

-Que es vamos Eiri tu puedes… concéntrate- me incito con ahínco.

-B..b..B..

-Que quieres decirme?

-B a…B a.. ba

-he?

-Ba..ka..- repetí un poco mejor

-Que?

-Baka!- insistí en decir con mucha mas energía.

-….- por un segundo se quedo mirándome se señalo a si mismo y yo le dije que si a nuestra manera.

Y para mi sorpresa el solo comenzó a reír – jajajajaja… - luego me abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos diciendo- Lo hiciste Eiri!... lo conseguiste!.

No entendí nada, yo lo estaba insultando mientras el reía. Ese niño si se merecía mi calificativo. Pero con el trascurso del tiempo comprendí que aquella palabra fue más que un insulto.

Fue un gran pasó porque hasta hacia unos días estaba con ganas de no existir, y ahora de la nada estaba conciente e intentando insultar a alguien…

Debo decir que mis avances a partir de ese momento fueron increíbles, no me di cuenta de cómo volaba le tiempo en compañía de ese muchacho de contextura delgada.

Mis días se volvieron una constante rutina de ejercicios y pruebas que debía superar, día con día era retado no solo mi inteligencia sino mis esfuerzos físicos.

Kagamine me visitaba semanalmente evaluando mis capacidades y avances. Siempre supervisado por Lilian-san que se había convertido en una persona sumamente importante en la rehabilitación., ya que gracia a su ayuda y la de Shuichi pude superara varios retos.

Fue todo un triunfo para mi comenzar a comer solo, aunque debo confesar que adoraba que Shuichi me diera d e comer en al boca, no podía seguir dependiendo de él.

Si quería ser alguien digno de ese chico debía al menos alimentarme y valerme por mi mismo.

Ese pensamiento me llevo a donde me encontraba ahora. Un nuevo día había llegado y como era su costumbre ese baka volvió corriendo y entro en la habitación que compartíamos.

-Tadaima Eiri… - sonrío yendo hasta donde estaba sentado.

-Bue..nos Días…- salude

-La verdad que hace un lindo día ¿que tal si salimos al parque a hacer ejercicio? – cuestiono mientras que preparaba mi silla de ruedas – no quieres? – yo afirme con al cabeza pero el frunció el seño - Habla acaso te comieron al lengua los ratones? Me provoco con descaro.

-Baka…- dije sin pensar.

-Je… te sale mejor – me dijo sin inmutarse - pero ya deberías decirme por mi nombre nee? – mire para otro lado no le iba a decir nada más – que geniecito tenemos por las mañanas – bufo el mientras ponía cara de niño caprichoso.

-Discutiendo nuevamente – dijo la vos de Mika desde la puerta.

-Yo no hice nada Mika-san es Eiri que se comprota como un niño caprichoso - me acuso el insolente.

-Eiri deberías comportarte – me sermón mi traidora hermana. – Tengo todo listo en el patio trasero- anuncio para luego retirarse.

-Perfecto! – exclamó Shu mientras me descubría las piernas y acercaba la silla.- Te ayudo o puedes solo?

Sin decir una palabra me baje de la cama haciendo fuerzas con mis brazos que ya podían soportar mi peso sin caerme, eso me daba cierta independencia que era agradable, aun así extrañaba muchísimo los mimos de ese baka que cada vez eran menos frecuentes.

-Quieres que te empuje?- cuestiono rompiendo mi hilo de pensamiento.

-Yo pue..do…- afirmé y comencé a impulsarme con movimientos lentos hacia la salida de la habitación, mientras avanzaba por los corredores Shuichi no dejaba de contarme lo maravilloso que era correr todas las mañanas y visitar el pequeño pueblo que estaba a unos kilómetros de la mansión.

Al llegar al jardín tuve que dejar que me ayudara aun no tenía la fuerza necesaria para empujar la silla sobre el césped, pero en verdad no me molestó que el me guiara mientras parloteaba de todo lo bello que era ese lugar y de lo agradecido que estaba con mi hermana por darle hospedaje.

Al llegar a un lugar preparado para tomar un buen desayuno, que esperaba por ambos, junto a la mesa principal distinguió una caja que le llamo la atención, pero siendo el un hombre de bajo perfil prefirió no hacer preguntas.

Después de desayunar supuse que habría una serie de ejercicios matutinos, pero para mí sorpresa cuando estaba por preguntar el peli rosa puso justo frente a mi persona la famosa caja.

-Esto es para ti – anuncio mientras sonreía- espero te guste.

-Que es?- cuestione sin moverme.

-Porque no lo abres y te fijas? – sugirió y acerco la silla para que tuviera mas acceso a la caja, fruncí el seño y a pesar de mi mismo tuve que deshacer ese papel y descubrir que había en esa bendita caja.

Para mi sorpresa no era otra cosa que una maquina de escribir, esas antiguas y usadas, en verdad no entendí el propósito de ese regalo, me volteé buscando una explicación.

-No lo entiendes verdad?

-No – confirme.

-Bueno esta maquina de escribir es un regalo para ti

-Eso ya… lo se…- bufe exasperado.

-Deja que terminé Eiri malo - gruño y obedecí – este modelo en particular es de eso que debes poner mucho esfuerzo para que las letras se marquen – presiono una tecla – Ves necesitas hacer mucha presión para escribir.

-Yo… tengo… que

-Si este será tu nuevo reto –a firmo – Quiero que escribas con esta maquina para que ejercites no solo tus manos sino tu mente.

-Mi mente?- cuestione

-Exacto – sonrío complacido - Quiero que escribas una novela romántica para mi…

-Yo?...- lo mire algo desencajado, es que nunca se me había ocurrido que podía escribir o algo así.

-Vamos amigo se que eres muy creativo, Mika me enseño algunos de tu cuentos

-Matare a mi One-san- gruñí.

-jejeje tranquilo ella solo respondió mis preguntas, ahora bien dime si te animas a aceptar este nuevo reto? – cuestiono expectante.

-Claro Baka…

-Bien por ti… - aplaudió feliz.

-Yo… también… tengo un regalo – dije mientras levantaba mi mano derecha y hacia una señal para que lo trajeran.

-De verdad?

-Hai…

-¿Donde?- cuestiono como niño pequeño, sus maravillosos ojos brillaban con intensidad.

-Aquí - dijo Mika a mi espalda – Mi hermano me pidió que te trajera esto - Extendió ante el una guitarra negra bien pulida.

-Ho!- exclamo el terapeuta aceptando aquel obsequio.

-Practica - dije simplemente.

-Muchas gracias – dijo simplemente el abrazando la guitarra que había mandado a hacer para él.

-Tú escribes una novela para mí y yo tocare lo que te prometí vale.

-Trato – acepte mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Mika observo a su hermano desde una ventana en verdad parecía otro, no podía creer que ya habían pasado nueve meses desde que llegara Shuichi. Sus progresos en verdad habían sido gigantescos.

Aun así había un problema que la tenía preocupada, este tema la alteraba cada vez más y más. La charla con Rin-san, hacia ya una semana, en verdad había acrecentado su malestar.

En verdad le había tomado mucho cariño a Shuichi y sabía de lo mucho que se había esforzado en mantener su palabra, pero el lazo que tenía su hermano y el tenían cada vez era mas fuerte.

Entonces surgió aquel dilema, como cortarle las salas a un ángel tan bueno y dedicado? En verdad se quedo asombrada de saber que el joven amatista había pensado en rechazar una beca para su especialidad, en una de las mejores universidades de Osaka.

Sabía por boca de los Kagamine que Shu no pensaba aceptar tal honor por no separarse de Eiri, y en verdad no le parecía justo.

Shuichi merecía esa oportunidad, se al había ganado a pulso. Aun así la rechazaba por el bienestar de su ototo. Ella no podía permitir tal cosa, necesitaba hablar seriamente con ambos, porque era conciente que esto era una decisión que involucraba a los dos.

Ella se sentía responsable por todo lo que había pasado Shuichi en los meses pasados, al fin y al cabo ella misma le pidió que no dejara que nada malo le pasara durante su viaje a París.

Teniendo en cuenta que su ex esposo fue el causante de todo aquel lío, el peso de la responsabilidad la llevo a tomar aquella decisión. Shuichi se iría a tomar esos estudios no podía dejar que arruinara su carrera.

Tomada ya la decisión, resolvió hablar con su hermano menor que al fin y al cabo era el obstáculo más grande, quien no tenía ni idea de todo el sacrificio que hacía ese muchacho por él.

Salio al jardín justo en el momento en que vio desaparecer a Shuichi a dentro de la casa, necesitaba aclarar esto de una buena vez.

-Eiri –llamo.

-Mm… - respondió el rubio mientras intentaba practicar con ese endemoniado teclado sin cometer errores.

-Podemos hablar…

-Ahora?- cuestiono casi con un gruñido.

-Es sobre Shuichi – anuncio, haciendo que su ototo dejara toda actividad.

-¿Que con el?

Mika suspiro estaba al corriente que esto seria casi una pelea titánica su hermano menor, es que era muy testarudo con todo lo que se refería a Shuichi. Y como veía no seria nada fácil convencerlo, por suerte Lilian entretendría a Shuichi lo suficiente mientras ella hablaba.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

Se encontraba recostado en su cama en absoluto silencio. La charla con su hermana en verdad lo había dejado muy pensativo, llevaba más de una hora recostado sin mover un músculo, su corazón latía acelerado.

Comprendía perfectamente el punto de vista de Mika, aunque sus sentimientos por Shucihi le impedían pensar como era debido.

El sentía que si ese chico se apartaba de él jamás volvería a verlo. Aun así se obligo a evaluar todo. Necesitaba estar seguro de cada de sus pasos que estaba por dar.

No solo estaba en juego su vida sino el futuro de la persona a la que amaba. Es que ese baka había postergado muchos de sus sueños para poder cuidarlo y dedicarse completamente a su persona.

Dolía demasiado imaginarse estar separado de él, pero también estaba por delante todo ese sacrificio y su amor por ese muchacho que se había convertido en su luz particular.

No, no podía dejar que el abandonará sus ilusiones, así pues aunque le doliera el alma lo obligaría a aceptar esa beca. Tomada ya la decisión, espero que su amado niño viniera hasta el para trasmitirle su decreto irrevocable.

Ideo un dialogo digno de una obra de teatro para poder mantenerse en su papel y no rogar para que no se fuera, necesitaba ser fuerte y lo sería.

-"Esto será difícil" – se dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con un brazo para que no se notara su angustia- "concéntrate"- se ordeno.

La puerta fue golpeada y el permitió el acceso, sabiendo de antemano que su hermana ya había hablado seriamente con Shu de ese tema.

-Eiri…- escuche que me llamaba.

-Debes ir – dije sin vueltas.

-Pero… Yo… - intento argumentar algo pero no lo deje.

-Esta es una oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar – insistió en afirma, mientras desviaba mi mirada, es que no tuvo el valor de verlo a la cara.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Baka – corte, si lo escuchaba no seria capaz de seguir mi pantomima - debes irte ya no te necesito aquí haciendo escándalo - ladré con fingido fastidio.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? – cuestionó el terapeuta en un tono serio.

-Si…

-¿Eiri en verdad me estas pidiendo que me valla?…- insistió en preguntar no conforme con mis primeras palabras - porque yo…

-Te digo que te largues acaso quieres una invitación formal?

-No, esta bien… - escuche que se ponía de pie - Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda Eiri -san – dijo para luego cerrar la puerta.

El maldito silencio pareció querer ahogarme, no me permiti llorar, no podía no quería hacerlo aun así tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llamarlo y pedirle que volviera junto a mí. Me quede allí recostado en absoluto silencio…

El nuevo día llego pero no hubo un saludo estridente que me obligara a abrir los ojos, un simple "buenos días" por parte de Lilian san fue lo que me despertó. Quería preguntar por él pero no me atreví. Aun así mi enferma me dijo.

-Shuichi –kun se ira este mediodía

-Que bien…- respondió indiferente.

-Deberían despedirse como es debido, se ve que ambos esta muy triste – agrego antes de salir.

Suspire frustrado tampoco quería que se fuera ofendido conmigo pero no sabía que podría hacer si lo veía, así que permanecí encerrado en mi cuarto hasta que escuche que todo el mundo comentaba lo sola que parecerá al casa sin la presencia de Shuichi.

Se había ido si despedirse de Mí…

Un golpe en al puerta me saco de mi letargo, Mika entro casi corriendo con su celular en al mano.

-Para ti…- dijo pasándome el móvil.

-Si…

-Eiri- san…- escuche que me llamaba, el oír su vos hizo que cerrara mis ojos y me mordí la lengua para controlar aquella zozobra que amenazaba con controlarme, pero me resistí a caer y me controlé lo mejor que pude.

-Shuichi…- dije modulando mi voz para que no se notara mi estado de ánimo.

-Bueno yo…- se escucho el ruido del exterior cuando el guardo silencio - Eiri no quería irme sin decirte algo… -dijo finalmente.

-Que?

-Gracias…- susurro suavemente haciendo que mi corazón latiera apresurado.

-Porque?- respondí.

-Se porque lo hiciste y lo entiendo…

-Baka… - apreté el aparato con fuerza, mi estupida mano parecía no tener fuerzas.

-Te puedo pedir algo? – Su calida voz pareció envolverme nuevamente.

-Dime..- empezó a hablar y me quede escuchando lo que quería, sonreí ante aquella petición - esta seguro?…

-Claro…

-Es un trato entones… - respondí, aceptando su petición.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver… - saludo de forma tierna.

-Nos vemos…

La conversación termino no dije nada solo me limite a mirar el lugar dónde siempre estaba Shuichi mientras me leía esa tontas novelas que el amaba. Suspire decidido… Bien! Sería tiempo de que leyera algo realmente bueno.

-Todo bien Eiri?…

-Si…- afirmo mientras le devolvía el celular a mi hermana - me pasaría s la maquina de escribir?

-Ahora? - me pregunto asombrada por mi cambio de actitud.

Asentí mientras le regalaba a mi One-san una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no pretendía alterarla ni complicar las cosas solo daría lo mejor para ser digno de ese chico maravilloso que lo había rescatado de una y mil formas.

Era tiempo de pagar por aquel esfuerzo…

Oxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota del autor:**

TT….TT… odio las despedidas no se ustedes? Que les pareció?

Espero sus comentarios.

Esto esta que se acaba asi que niñas a disfrutar de lo que queda

El próximo capitulo: "**Capitulo 10. ****Tu sueños/ Promesas/ Amor**

Jojojojojojo nos estamos viendo gente lindísima Las quiero a todas ^^

Lady Sesshoumaru ( intentando volver) se despide


End file.
